


舒芙蕾

by Bailey_y



Series: 舒芙蕾 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, soul animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 偷吃糖会牙痛，不吃会心痛。
Relationships: Ernesto Valverde Relationship, Lionel Messi/Ernesto Valverde
Series: 舒芙蕾 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888957
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时至今日他依然会时常记起，那个金灿灿的，像是摇滚明星一样的男人。

教练是第一个发现这件事的人。

他在一次训练中把Ernie弄伤了，扶起他的时候，Ernie脚踝承受不了疼痛，软在了他的怀里。他一手环住那个孩子的腰，另一只手掌刚好支撑上了他右边的胸口。

倒不是说在浴室或是进球拥抱时并没有别的男人见过或摸过Ernie的胸部，只是谁也不会盯着一个男孩子的胸口仔细观察，或者在肾上腺素飙升的时候整个手掌覆盖上队友的胸部揉捏。

教练当然也没有揉捏，只是他整个身子压在他掌心，那触感……多少有些奇妙了。仿佛压在一块奶油蛋糕上，用力点怕揉碎了，把手移开又舍不得，就上下滑动了两下，掌心感到一枚硬硬的东西慢慢觉醒。

那孩子溢出一声呻吟，紧接着愣住，下一秒瑟缩着推开了自己。白皙的脸颊红到了耳根儿，是断然不敢抬头看自己了，倒也没说出什么被唐突了的气话，只是咬着下唇，宽大训练服映衬下稍显显瘦的手臂折在胸口，紧紧抓住衣襟。

“我……我没事，教练。”

他最终鼓起脸颊轻轻的说，卷翘的睫毛在阳光下投射了小扇子一样的阴影。

教练无视他想要躲开的意愿，仗着身高半拖半抱的把他带到了场边休息区的长椅。

“坐下。”教练不容置疑的说。

Ernie坐下，手掌撑在身侧，怂着肩膀。

教练蹲下身来，半跪在他脚边，把他的鞋袜脱了下来。

他挣扎了几下，被教练歪着头斜睨了一眼，又觉得自己在无端生事，就安静了下来。

教练握住他的足弓小心翼翼的检查着，左右轻轻的扭动了一下，听到头顶上嘶的一声。视线范围里的小手紧紧抓在椅子边缘。

“明明就很疼吧。”

教练把他的袜子塞进鞋里，一手拎起鞋子，另一手穿过他的腋下拎起他。

“跟我去找塞尔吉。”

蹦跳了几步，走的很吃力，教练看这样也不是办法，就直接拖住他的腿弯儿抱在了怀里。

也不是说去找队医的路上没有人想要帮教练搬运Ernie，只不过都被教练在Ernie头上瞪跑了。

Ernie不知如何是好了，教练向来比较特立独行，虽然凶是凶了点，但居然跟每个关系都亲密的很，大家都好爱他。所以其实在外人看来抱着自己受伤球员——甚至还是他自己没收住脚给踹伤的——去医务室，根本不算个事儿。

但哪里有人这么抱过他。

他可是个男孩子。

他感觉自己热的更厉害了，身体里仿佛有什么在翻涌，鼻息里都是教练胸口脖颈里丝丝缭绕的味道，其实只是运动之后的汗味而已，没什么不是闻惯了的，不该造成这种影响啊。

但就是造成了。此时脚踝的疼痛倒像是个blessing，时刻在神经末梢提醒着Ernie他是谁他在哪教练身上的味道一点都不迷人他的手臂和胸膛丝毫不够强壮甚至有些单薄他金色的发丝带着汗水蹭在自己额头，他的呼吸喷洒在自己头顶，对自己的心跳呼吸皮肤汗毛并没有造成一丁点一丁点的影响！

“呜……”他忍受不了了。他的心脏快到要跳出胸口。皮肤敏感到汗毛被微风拂过都打着颤竖起。被教练搂住的后背和腿弯湿透了，他无意识的用汗湿的手抓紧了教练胸口的球衣，不知羞耻的把脸埋在他的胸膛，深深的呼吸了一口，并溢出了平素里绝对不会泄露的满足呻吟。

“啊……教练……”

他的脸颊在那个坚实的胸口蹭着，滚烫的身体不安的扭动着，他只想把身体整个埋进教练灼人的味道里。

抱着他的男人改变了注意，这个样子可绝对不能给人看到。他勾起嘴角轻巧的转身从楼旁的小道拐进了自己办公室。

放在隔间供自己小憩的床上以后，男孩还抓住自己的衣襟不放。教练不禁莞尔，他似乎对自己的味道很迷恋。索性弓着身子把球衣从自己身上扒下来。

那孩子如获至宝的侧过身子把脸埋进那件带着教练身体温柔的球衣，深深的呼吸着。

“嗯……”然后仿佛就光是球衣就不够了，那孩子总算睁开水汽涟涟的眼睛迷茫的找寻着什么，然后他抓住了垂在床边的那根救命稻草。

“教练……我好热……”

教练伸手抚摸着他的额头，他像猫一样贴过来，乖巧的蹭着他的掌心。

怎么回事？这就发烧了？

他抽回了手，先去小冰箱里里翻出了一个冰袋，揉捏了几下他的脚，注意观察他的表情试图明白疼痛的具体源头，最终却迷恋而好奇盯了半天。他紧蹙的眉头，湿润红透了的脸颊，被自己咬的艳红肿胀的嘴唇。总算他手里的冰冻疼了掌心，回过神来，手法娴熟的帮Ernie敷好了冰袋。并寻思是不是应该在他额头也敷一个。

但又实在不像是，发烧。

他上下仔细观察着Ernie的身体，那个孩子失去了自己的手掌之后又把脸埋回了那团球衣。

他想起手掌里那团奶油蛋糕的触感，心下一动，轻轻的撩起了他浸透了的球衣。

Ernie不舒服的扭动着，他把手安抚的覆盖在他湿乎乎的小腹，慢慢向上触摸。Ernie真的被他的手掌安抚的发出了舒适的叹息。他好笑的将两只手都覆了上去，从来两边腰侧数着肋骨向上。

仿佛弄痒了Ernie，他扭着身体勾着嘴角望过来。眼神里还是没有一点点的清明。

他干脆地将他的球衣扯下来，连同自己那团纠缠在一起丢在床尾。

他的胸部，暗红小巧的乳头颤巍巍的立着，也湿淋淋的被汗水浸泡，在阳光下泛着水光，他脸颊的绯红早已燃遍了全身，所以这里也是粉红色了。

他把手掌压上去，本以为Ernie又会难耐的躲开，结果他竟然挺起了那边的胸口迎他，并张开了手臂搂住了他的脖子。

那个胸真的不是普通男青年的胸部。说真的。他在足球圈快要一辈子了，见过的雄性胸部不计其数，这个胸，无论是视觉还是触觉，弧度还是柔软度，都仿佛女孩子的一般丰满柔润。

“难道你其实是女孩子？”他寻思着，不禁质疑起队医塞尔吉是不是同伙，怎么能放女孩子进一线队？

他皱着眉将双手都按上去揉捏，乳头顶着手心蹭的他心痒。Ernie环住他的脖颈在他耳边磨蹭，他回过神来自己已经把那孩子抱的紧紧的。两人就那么赤裸着上身耳鬓厮磨，双手在彼此身上乱摸。

直到Ernie把自己湿热的，纤细的，黑色被汗水浸透的发丝黏着的脖颈邀请似的，凑在了他的嘴边。

“教练……嗯……求你……”

他突然被这称呼唤醒了一般，稍微有些心虚的意识到自己在对自己毫无防备的小球员做些什么啊。

他硬的像块石头。

尽管Ernie也一样。

他把紧贴在Ernie大腿的下体移开——他可是个天才，天才对自己的身体有着惊人的控制力——离他过度信赖自己的小球员远一点。

可那个小球员似乎一点都不满意热源的远离，甚至张开了大腿紧紧夹住了他的腰。

“教练……你……得……咬我……”他迷迷糊糊的又把脖子上的静脉杵在他的嘴唇了。

他皱着眉头，自己打量了一下他的脖颈，蜷曲汗湿的发尾之间，似乎有个红肿的凸起。

“你是想让我咬你，这里？”

Ernie喉头发出赞许的呻吟，在他小腹上磨蹭的更厉害了。像只发情的小狗。

他不再多想低头就是一口。

他的犬齿刺进Ernie脖颈那片艳红处那一秒，Ernie像是被电了一般发出哀鸣，浑身痉挛着把自己抱的死紧，紧接着一股不知哪里来的清甜迸发，好像带着雨水的玫瑰，又有着丝缕香橼萦绕，这香气盈满了鼻腔，耳边是Ernie的急促喘息，下腹也突然一片湿热。

他把Ernie收拾好了之后，发现自自后腰上的球裤被Ernie脚踝上的冰袋浸湿了。就干脆脱掉丢在一旁，然后就听到床上一声惊呼。

他抬头看着Ernie瞪圆了的双眼一脸惊恐的捂着嘴，想起自己现在全裸，还硬着的状态。

他撸了一把头发，坦荡的插着腰给他看。

“我什么都没做。”他说，说完觉得心虚，又加了一句。“哦，我咬了你一口。”

然后Ernie更加惊恐了，一手啪的一声拍在自己脖颈左侧。还傻乎乎的偏过头就好像能看到一样。

他走过去把那只手拿开，他的球员惊慌的已经不记得要躲开了，愣愣的任由他的鼻子凑在脖颈弯曲处深深的嗅了三下。

“你可真好闻。”他说，“你喜欢我？”他蓝色的眼睛认真的盯着自己的球员。

那个男孩已经被他吓傻了，但仍下意识的点了点头。

“我弄疼你了没？”

男孩摇摇头。

“你是女孩子吗？”他又问，不带一丝戏谑的。

男孩突然紧绷的往后弹开，但他的手臂更快，钩住了他的后背，盯着他的眼睛，用另一只手抚摸上了他的胸口。

Ernie的呼吸又急促了起来，他被教练漂亮的眼睛认真的固定住，像探照灯下的小鹿一样不知所措。

“我不是女孩子……”他说，声音有点叫哑了。

“我猜你也不是。”教练说，手掌在那坨弹性又好又光滑白皙的软肉上下滑动着，“你刚才射在我肚子上了的。”他轻描淡写的指出。

Ernie整个人又要烧起来了。

“你的脚还痛吗？”他说。

Ernie摇摇头，然后被教练托起了腋下让他站起来，结果脚沾地那一秒，又软在教练怀里了。

“啧。”教练又勾起他的腿弯把他抱起，迈开长腿朝浴室走去。“说假话可不好。”

“我才没有！就是没什么知觉了……”Ernie慌忙说，又把头埋进教练胸口了。“……您也……很好闻……”

他几不可闻的说。

教练放声大笑，把他轻轻的放在浴缸里，打开了温水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernie的气息：  
> 潘海利根，兽首系列：狐狸（ Penhaligon's The Coveted Duchess Rose, 2016）；木质玫瑰，麝香，与柑橘。


	2. Dulce de leche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这沦陷是一瞬间的，仿佛一个开关，以前从未想过的情绪喷薄而出，就好像，找到他之前他从未觉得自己在找他，但现在他在这里了，他意识到自己找了他一辈子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Lionel Messi/Ernesto Valverde  
> 您收到警告了，请确定是否继续阅读。从球赛到每一次喘息都是假的，相信没有人会去考据吧？

迈阿密的季前赛都是表演性质的，巴萨即使2：0的比分落后尤文图斯，也不算多大事儿。

当然也有人当回事。

巴尔韦德在中场休息过后没五分钟，就安排梅西热身了。但不知是迈阿密这也里空气着实闷热，还是比赛处于落后挨打状态的压抑，他浑身都不舒服，脸颊更是烧的通红。他将巴萨教练服立领的装饰扣子扯坏了，才知道那个假领子无法敞开。更热了，他突然心里一阵恐慌。 他咬紧了嘴唇私下扫了一眼身后，替补球员和助教们坐在教练棚子专注的盯着赛场，第四官员站在靠近阿莱格里的位置，与他的的首席助教沟通换人信息。自己左手边，梅西压低了身体在拉伸腿部。不知怎么他们的视线相撞了。

Leo跑来跑去热身的时候，偶尔会闻到一丝丝类似玫瑰雨露和柑橘的清甜。他立刻警惕了起来。他不着痕迹的从近处的观众席，看到球员通道，教练席坐着的同伴，再到球场——队里人他都熟知，不是自己队伍的问题，难道是在尤文图斯队里？

直到他看到了自己神色恐慌的教练。

那个人背对着观众席，正四处张望，双臂防卫似的抱在身前。四目相撞的时候，那人的眼神不自知的泄露了些濒死雌鹿般的哀求，然后猛地避开了视线。

他回头看了眼场上局势，暂且看不出会有死球出现。但他依然脱下训练服，冷静的迅速换上球衣。他深吸一口气，缓缓走到教练身侧。

那抹撩的他快要失控的香气更浓了，带着教练身上的热，蒸的他大脑几乎无法思考。必须赶快。

那个人转过脸来，他们望着彼此，没有交流。呼吸纠缠，四目相对，教练眼中的哀求再无力掩饰，火力全开的侵蚀着Leo的理智。

接着Leo把手掩盖在他的耳后，因为摄像机无处不在。他看上去就像是跟教练讨论场面局势的样子。

除了，他迅速的一口咬在了那个人耳侧略显红肿的凸起。

教练咬紧了下唇努力克制住了自己的颤抖。他们气息交融，凛冽的琥珀木和麝香溶解了柑橘的炙，让两人多少找回片刻清醒的同时，却也都不可抑制的勃起。Leo的手掌不着痕迹的压在那个咬痕，免得那里被摄像机拍到。最终在他耳边说，“回去坐下。”

教练点了点头。捂住脖子，渴求又颤抖，最后深深呼吸了一次Leo发间的味道，转身坐回教练席，交叠起了双腿。

Leo看着他坐好，明白自己必须立刻上场消耗掉多余的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素，教练就只能自己扛过去了。他没有在被标记的时候失去理智，自制力已经让人敬佩的惊人了。

他们的视线复又纠缠在一处，其实也就那么一两秒的时间，却仿佛对彼此诉说了千言万语。

等我回来。

等你回来。

然后他走向巴萨的首席教练处，全场震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，第四官员举起了牌子。

他在结束的哨声吹响那一秒就弹起来冲向球员通道。被标记之后的理智尚存，但由于自己的α近在咫尺，他身体每个细胞都在渴求着碰触。

连在球场上厮杀的男人，间或飘过来目光都让他小腹着了火一般——就好像这么远他能看到他的眼睛似的，不能，但他的身体就是能感受到来自自己α的凝望。

他没有余力思考这标记和联结意味着什么，除非身体的高热能冷却下来。他也无暇在意阿莱格里礼貌的想要拥抱的双臂，只是捞住他右手克制的握了一下。耳边狂吼的人们吟唱着，梅西，内马尔，苏亚雷斯，直到他走到更衣室。

他也不知道回来能怎么办，自己的身体已经饥渴到快要虚脱了，可周围全都是人，缩在无人之地简单的套弄释放也不能解决问题，他迫切的需要被那个α填满，被他狠狠的使用。这个念头光是想想已经足够羞耻，让他怎么开口。

他知道自己的信息素普通人接收不到，顶多会觉得今天他的香水有些浓重了——他是个欧洲人，这谁能怪他呢——但他浑身烧到泛红，热到浸湿了后背，下体饥渴的流着水，这些多少会引人注目。

他只求自己的裤子没被浸透——那可解释不清楚了。

冲进厕所里还没锁上门，就被那个人的全副武装的气息冲撞到腰都直不起来了。他呻吟了一声身体软了下去，落在跟过来的Leo怀里。

上了锁，Leo的嘴唇就贴在他的后颈，他的背紧紧的靠着Leo的胸膛。他感到自己的α坚挺的下体顶着自己的臀缝，兴奋至极又不知所措。空气中的玫瑰与麝香交缠着泛滥成灾，已经浓郁到需要用黄油刀才切的开。Leo在他湿润的发尾深深的呼吸，但似乎不太敢轻易抚摸他，双臂仅仅是规矩的卡在自己的腰腹，却也用力到他快要窒息。

他真的不知所措，毕竟他们之前连多看彼此两眼也没有过。他喜欢Leo，那是自然，几乎所有人都喜欢他，即使他在球场上不是那么闪闪发亮，他在生活里也是个有趣的小伙子。在任何场合，他都从未吝啬过溢美之词。

但不是这样的，喜爱。

他抬起双手握住Leo的手腕。脑海里全是他们在欢庆的人海里认出彼此，他迅速而冷静的拯救了自己的样子。

他几十年的人生里，从未遇到过的，真正的α。这沦陷是一瞬间的，仿佛一个开关，以前从未想过的情绪喷薄而出，就好像，找到他之前他从未觉得自己在找他，但现在他在这里了，他意识到自己找了他一辈子了。

洗手间逐渐喧闹起来，他知道他们什么都做不了。他试图转过身，但Leo没有放松自己的手臂。

“别动。”他的α命令道。他条件反射的服从，但大脑里仍然有责任感在狂吼。

“……我得去记者会……”他虚弱的说，腿已经快撑不住了，热液顺着腿根往下流淌。

“已经叫杰拉德带着内去了。”Leo说，嘴唇在他耳后的标记处磨蹭。

他呻吟出声，那里敏感的哪怕稍微的碰触都能引发海啸一样的快感。Leo似乎受到了影响，他的信息素狂乱的包裹着自己，臀缝里坚硬炙热的阴茎在不安分的跳动。

他实在是想不顾一切的把那根东西捧在手里，含在嘴里，或是……

“你……你想进来吗……”他听到自己说，说完羞的蜷起身体。接受自己球队最昂贵的球星的施舍，解决了公开发情是一回事，祈求他操自己是另一回事。他可是他的教练呀，从哪个层面都说不过去。

他把自己的嘴唇咬到生疼，一股铁锈味在嘴里滋生，外面人来人往，他不敢再发出任何旖旎的声响。

Leo逡巡的手已经快要扯下他的裤子了，却停下了。

“不能在这里。”Leo说。

他点点头。胸口又闷又痛，这也许并不算是被拒绝，但他几十年的生命中，才第一次被自己的同类标记，身体渴求到不讲道理，他觉得这个拒绝重到难以承受。

他呜咽了一声，稳住身体准备好承受背后热源的剥离之痛。但Leo没有立刻就走，他的手臂也安抚似的上下滑动，摩擦过他挺立到生疼的乳尖儿，他不那么平坦的小腹和肉乎乎的腰侧。他瘫软的偏过头靠在Leo的肩膀上，嘴唇就被Leo轻轻含在的嘴里了。

他的呻吟被封在彼此唇齿间，混沌大脑里有点恼火，想这人又偷吃了Dulce de leche吧，居然是焦糖味的。

接下来的事情就是模模糊糊，他就坐在那间厕所的马桶盖上，Leo的球衣被他抱在怀里。之间不知为什么这里再没人进来，外面也安静了下来，接着沐浴过换好了衬衫的Leo拿着干净的衣服进来，他软绵绵的抬起头，是他的十号球衣，他笑起来，乖乖的抬起手让阿根廷人把他的教练服剥下来，套上他的黄红条纹球衣。

他手里还紧紧抓住Leo先前脱给他当作安全毯的球衣, Leo扯了两次让他松手，被他控诉的眼神逗笑了，就任由他抱着那件湿乎乎的肮脏球衣。他攥紧了那件衣服，靠在Leo身上，自己湿透了的内裤被他剥下来，稍微折叠了一下塞进了裤兜。他被这个行为里隐藏的情色意味撩拨的胸口凝滞，脸颊绯红，羞赧地把头埋在阿根廷人的颈弯，靠他身上的味道平复羞耻心带来的颤抖，但似乎并无助益。

他下半身暴露无遗，他夹紧了双腿，仿佛这能阻止他泛滥到汁水横流的后穴，阴茎蹭在他最宝贝的球员大腿内侧，前液也沾湿了那个人挺括的西装裤。他越是用力夹紧，更多的淫荡液体就汩汩涌出，适得其反。他羞耻的快哭了，直想挖个坑把自己埋了，但他的α什么都没说，愈发温柔的用雪白松软的毛巾，从他水淋淋的臀缝擦拭到大腿根。他呻吟的声音一定特别大，以至于Leo又含住了他的嘴唇，吻着他，在他耳边发出安抚的“shhhhh”。只是被轻轻刮擦到后穴的边缘，他的阴茎就颤抖着射了。要不是Leo把他抱的更紧了，用手臂，信息素，和他轻柔的耳语包裹着他，他一定会空虚到死掉。

射过一次之后后穴的汁水略有减缓，被擦干净换上了新的运动裤，他想起什么，有气无力的说，“被人看到我穿你得号码，也不好啊……”

然后听到那个人闷闷的说，“让他们看。你现在本就属于我。”

他笑出声。但脑子昏昏沉沉的，也不知道自己在做梦还是他真的说了这种大逆不道的话。

那个人见他已经闭上了眼睛，闷闷的又补了一句。

“但我怎么可能让别人见到你这样。”

接着他大概虚脱到人事不省，朦胧中他听到自己α的声音在问杰拉德去了哪里，一个平和柔润的声音告知接了乐天高层的宴请。听上去似乎是塞尔吉。

他感觉到抱着他的人似乎有些不满，就听到Leo说，不是说了不准去吗？

Busi笑着和缓的说，这种事你肯定是不会去，冠名商的面子，总要有人给。

他抬起头想要安抚一下自己的α，因为他似乎在生闷气。他睁开眼睛，Leo正垂着头若有所思的看着他。

他张了张嘴，他们在车上，他在梅西怀里。他什么都无法思考，转头向前看，确实是塞尔吉在前排开车。

此时Leo低头轻吻他的干涩的嘴唇，低声说，就到了，别急。

他也不知道自己是不是着急，或者有什么事好着急的，但Leo叫他别急，他抬起软绵绵的手臂摸了下他的脸颊，就很安心的又把眼睛闭上了。那就不急。

下车的时候他又清醒了一下，他被拖出车里，似乎塞尔吉想要扶他，却被自己α压低了声音警告的说，“你不能碰他。”

塞尔吉好脾气，温柔的解释说，“我只是想帮你。”

Leo深深的吸了口气，“我当然知道Busi。但我现在仅仅是勉强能自控，如果他身上沾上别人的气味，我不知道我会做什么。抱歉。”

Busi点点头，他们从停车场缓缓的上了空无一人的电梯。到了十层，遇上宾馆里零星队友和工作人员时，所有的寒暄都被Busi周全的挡掉，最终到了Leo的门口，他帮二人刷了门卡，按开了柔和的暖光。

“明天的粉丝见面会，你至少需要来十分钟。” 高大纤细的西班牙人望着自己的队长将怀里的教练轻轻的安置在靠窗的床上。“路易斯今晚会跟我住，杰拉德不回来。”

“内？”

“杰拉德会照顾好他。” 塞尔吉揉了揉眼睛，已经晚上十点多了。“我明天早上会带食物来，中午也会给你电话。”

Leo望着他轻轻的说，“谢谢。让你们突然经历这一切。”

Busi摇摇头，“随时，队长。”

接着他听到Leo沙沙的声音问他，你想先洗澡吗。

意识稍微清醒就恨不得打晕自己并永远睡下去，他的身体已经开始饥渴到发疼了。他呜的把自己缩起来，幸好胸口那团球衣还在——抱这个总比一直抱着自己的宝贝球员不撒手的好，他们甚至也没有那么熟。

Leo担心的手掌抚摸着他的肩膀，却只有火上浇油。他腹诽着信息素的影响如此不公，似乎他的α对他毫无欲望。

他咬着刚才破了的嘴唇，痛的嘶了一声，清醒了一点。

也许，他根本就对自己没有欲望。

即使有，也不过是信息素的加持。

他想要什么样的人得不到。

他年轻，有趣，是他的世界，他们的世界里像神一样的存在。

如坠冰窟，他挣扎着睁开眼睛。望着那个依旧很冷静的α。“你……你最好现在离开。”

Leo皱起了眉头。

“你已经帮我很大忙了，请你，现在就离开……趁我此时还……清醒……”，他把脸埋进那个人的衣服，深深的呼吸着那里残余的气息。他回想着在大都会体育场里的卫生间发生的一切，祈求自己能凭着那一刻的温存，来熬过这个发情期。

Leo没说话，一缕麝香绵绵密密的包裹上来，他的身体立即做出了反应，他颤抖着拼命咬住了怀里的衣物，让自己不要失控的立刻张开腿祈求被他使用，也不要更加丢脸的用言语哀求。

“所以你不想先去洗澡。” Leo说，起身去桌下的小冰箱拿了瓶矿泉水拧开，“我现在离开你可能会死，即使是我走去隔壁间的这个距离，你可能就会虚脱昏迷。”

他仰头喝了一口，俯身附在他的嘴唇。

尝到了水他才知道自己有多渴。他扬起头吮吸着Leo的舌尖。

“看来你对自己并没有什么认识。” Leo又喂了他一口，一边脱掉他身上所有的衣服，一边坚定把他怀里的球衣拽出来。“抱我，我就在这里。”

Ernesto泪眼朦胧里跟他对视了半晌，总算放松了手臂，大着胆子抱住了那个气息真正的主人。

“标记还不完整，所以你会痛苦。我们现在做完，好吗？”Leo在他耳边问。

他点点头，压在他身上的热源，气味，声调，嘴唇，都过于和煦柔软，他逐渐忘记刚才几乎将他压垮的羞耻与自怨自艾。

Leo望着他放平了赤裸的身体，似乎在经过一系列人参交战之后不再纠结一些本不该存在的矜持。

他对自己一无所知。他想着，然后迅速脱掉了衣服，想了想，又回身去洗手间翻出了一条安全套。那么我就必须更加负责。

他的牙齿再次陷入那个标记，球场上的牙印清浅，只是不得已的应急措施。他回想了一下幼时习得的知识，俯下身亲吻了他的静脉。那个人舒服的颤抖起来，他把牙齿露出来，感觉自己像吸血鬼，凶狠的一口下去，确保自己的毒液都进入了他的血管。身下的人抖的厉害，他安抚的揉着他的胸口，身体也骑上去压住。

他被两人交缠的信息素和自己拼命克制的本能弄得头很痛，依照天性和他们文明赋予他的权利，他本不需要这么克制的，但他很怕伤到自己的教练—— _尽管他是Ω，事已至此已无需尊从普通人类的道德伦理，即使从法律层面，也保护他们标记的合法性_ ——可他是也一个受人尊敬的独立个体，不是他可以随便取用呼和的存在。

他伸手碰触着Ernesto的大腿内侧，巴斯克人配合的就将腿张开，缠在了他的腰上。他的下体粘腻，被自己的体液搞得一团糟，他低下头看了看那个涌出温泉的穴口，红肿的翕和，用手指探入其中，就收获了一声赞许的呻吟。教练似乎已经逐渐失去意识，只剩下动物本能。他盯着那个吮吸着自己手指的小穴，不禁好笑前一分钟他似乎还想叫他离开。此时的Ω无需扩张和润滑，已经完全做好了受孕准备。

也许他并不想突然要个孩子。

他负责任的带上了套子。然后对准了穴口长驱直入。他进去的一瞬间就又胀大了一圈，更别提他前后抽查了几下而教练有力的双腿驱策着他的后腰，邀请他进的更深时，他嫌弃的想着以前尝过他的人不知道有没有进来过这么深，倒不是他想要吹嘘自己天赋异禀，只是Ω深处的味道，普通人也很难知晓。

教练现在挂在他身上，嘴唇再他耳际逡巡，喘的厉害。他的阴茎被巴斯克人体内的紧致夹得生疼，看上去从未有人进入过这里，也就意味着，Ernesto从来没有被……

他心中一喜，按住那人的胸口让他摊在床上，低头咬住了他一侧的乳头，这个胸部确实不正常，他注意过教练圆圆的胸口，那实在很难忽视，翘挺的就像是初为人母尚在哺乳期的妈妈才会有的乳房。

他以前只是觉得也许是运动量与摄入失衡那一系列退役运动员发福的老套说法。

这下就都说的通了。

按压乳房也会让信息素的味道产生变化，他现在甜腻的简直像加了过多蜂蜜的味美思。

他也照顾了下另外一边的乳头，满意的看着平素里被诟病面瘫的教练表情逐渐失控。他富有表现力的眉毛蹙成一团，卷翘的睫毛上挂着泪，略显薄情的嘴唇被咬得红润，津液与呻吟一起从冲撞出嘴角牙关。

他确实有点圆滚滚的，他的腰肢不够纤细，腹肌只剩了条轮廓，胯上的肉也似乎多了点，但手感倒是好的不行。他用手背轻轻的蹭着他的身体，像在蹭一只被撸顺了猫的猫咪。

那只猫发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

他的节奏并不快，怕他疼，但似乎多虑了。一旦他的动作轻柔下来，教练就会扬起手臂在他的背脊上抓挠。迄今没有说出过什么祈求的言语，但不代表他没有用身体表达。

他的身体深处仿佛地震源，一波一波的震颤收缩，将Leo律动的阴茎吃的更深，他的腰胯被Leo的手背弄得有点痒，他左右扭动着，将整个身体都与他那个肌肉线条唯美像希腊雕像一般的球员紧贴着磨蹭。

他也这么说了，但Leo猜他醒来并不会记得，他低下头吻了夸赞他身体的那双嘴唇。

结果下句话着实让他受到冒犯。

“你……怎么还不进来……” 那人喘息着问，不耐的又把怀里的腰身抱的更紧。

Leo也是从来没被这么质疑过，他抱起教练的双腿压到胸口，换来一声惊讶的呼喊，“Leo……”

这名字教练要说也叫过几百上千次了。怎么这下就听上去无比色情他也不懂。哀婉的带着颤音的呼唤。他瞬间就不气了，无奈的笑了起来。摆正了位置进的更深，身下的人软乎乎的，柔韧性倒是不错，慢慢的他肿胀的厉害，快要高潮的时候他感到套子已经破了。他在他体内成结，两人都僵住了，他楔进了教练的子宫，那个从未被任何人，任何不值一提的小玩具劈开过，涨满过的应许之地。

Ernesto张大了嘴没有发出任何声音，眼泪飙出来了，不敢动也不能动，大脑早就烧坏掉了，世间万物只剩下自己体内被填满的酸胀。

Leo也没有好到哪里去，要说前面他还在提醒自己不能弄疼，强迫自己的教练，他很重要，他不是普通什么玩物，现在他的脑海中只有草特么的这是我的Ω我要干死他。

然后他在他的子宫里横冲直撞，他撕咬着他的腺体，嘴唇，脸颊耳垂胸口小腹，直到他射精，一次又一次的，将自己的体液灌满他的子宫，他的本能才告诉自己，标记完整了，他这辈子也不可能离开你。

他的结消失了之后从教练体内滑出。他扯下破损的套子，两人都累到无暇思考，就那么黏糊糊的粘在一起睡着了。

而塞尔吉·布斯克茨第二天一早端着一托盘的丰盛早餐，一脸担忧的打开房门时候，看到的就是这样一片狼藉的画面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo的气息：  
> 潘海利根，兽首，狮子（ Penhaligon's Roaring Radcliff, 2016）  
> 香调：辛辣馥奇香调  
> 前调：香柠檬 龙蒿 朗姆酒  
> 中调：生姜 玫瑰 烟草  
> 后调：琥珀木 蜂蜡 肉桂 蜂蜜 皮革 零陵香豆


	3. Pantxineta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许你昨晚不记得了，但现在，请你记得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一向神展开，你们都知道的对吧？do prepare yourself.

房间的中央空调维持在26度。

大同小异的星级酒店房间里，从玄关到卧室，一路散落着阿迪达斯运动鞋，黄红条纹揉成一团的客场球衣，统一的巴萨西装羊毛外套，未来的及打开的黑色行李箱，歪倒在床头柜的矿泉水瓶，和形迹可疑的乳胶制品残骸。

塞尔吉修长的眉皱了起来，视线凝注在床边地毯上那一滩乳白色液体堪堪一秒，便砸了砸嘴立刻别过眼睛。

他轻轻将托盘放在窗前的小桌，极其小心的将半开的窗帘拉紧，遮挡住迈阿密一早摄人的阳光。他轻巧的躲过地毯上众多障碍，将床头柜上还在滴水的塑料瓶拾起，回身找到了盖子拧紧丢进垃圾桶。

床上的人四肢纠缠，教练黑色的脑袋埋在自己队长的胸口，两人身上都没盖什么东西，一团羽绒被缠在腿间。

他对上Leo已经清醒的眼睛，微微勾起嘴角。

“完成了？”他压低的嗓音问到。

Leo眨了眨眼表示完成了。

塞尔吉温柔的眼睛染上了更深而暖的笑意，“是他？”

Leo也勾起嘴角，闭上眼睛，耳语一般的说，“是。”

肌肉总是比脂肪温度要高，而他怀里的人近几年调整了饮食结构之后，体脂率越来越低，抱起来像个小火炉。他睡梦里一定是冷了，背上腿上都冰凉，只有紧拥着的胸口暖和。他自然会朝那热源靠拢，把脸往那人怀里埋了埋，张开眼睛看到的胸口白到反光。

他楞住了，身体僵硬着把手臂收回，侧着身还被那个人圈着腰背。他的手臂无处可去，尴尬的收紧在自己胸口。他试着离那个人远一点，不要紧贴着，竟也在他的腾挪下拉开了两三毫米的距离。

他感觉自己的大脑仿佛有锤子随着心跳一下一下的砸。竟然比昨夜热潮中无力思考时还要混乱，不同的声音在外围神经嘶吼。

_“看看你都干了什么呀！”_

_“你利用了他！”_

_“你控制不住的‘那个怪物’一直都在伤害人！而且这次，这……这是Leo Messi！这是Leo…”_

_“他怎么还会抱你。”_

_“他应该清醒了之后就把你赤裸着丢出去，让全世界看你是什么！”_

_“可这是Leo…他不会……”_

他的神经劈里啪啦的崩开到快要完全断裂的时候，腰间温热的手臂收的更紧了些，他还僵硬着负隅顽抗，不肯失守那一两毫米的阵地。

一个嗡嗡的声音说，“Ernesto, 呼吸。”

就这样，他的身体仿佛接收到了指令，他深深的呼吸，吐气。然后他听到背后有细簌的脚步声，他下意识的回头——

一头有着深褐色蓬松鬃毛的狮子慵懒的走到窗边，优雅的卧好，张大了嘴露出獠牙，然后舔了下嘴角并打了个哈欠。

他自从退役就没有过这么好的速度，整个人噌的贴过去把胸口的人抱的死紧，抬起头惊慌的望着居然一脸笑意的梅西。

“那……那特么的是什么？你也看得到？”他颤抖着说，把眼睛在Leo锁骨上蹭了蹭，毕竟手还要抓牢人家，腾不出来。

Leo的手在他背上安抚的上下滑动。

“你能看的到他？”他笑着说，似乎相当开心。“不是很多人看的到Ciro的。他是我的，唔，专业术语叫什么来着，灵体。是我。或者说是我的一部分。”

他解释道。

“哦，”Ernesto松了口气。就仿佛他知道什么是灵体似的。但Leo特别淡定的样子，他不知道为何自己就不慌了。“所以，灵体是什么？”

Leo没说话，手还在他肉乎乎的腰上揉。他冷静下来又对现在的处境进行一番审视，刚才的焦虑恐慌重新回来了。他又想推开，但Leo开始缓缓解释。

“你也有的，也许不是狮子。每个人都有，但只有我们这类人能看到。比如拉马西亚长大的孩子大多是北极狼，而Ney是一只锈斑豹猫，但他自己看不到。”他低头望着教练，眼睛亮亮的笑了一下，“Luis他是……你看到了就能认出来，他俩长得一模一样，一摸一样。”

“唔，”他思考着新的发现，暂时无暇去考虑处境问题了。“如果我们是一类人，那为什么我从没见过我的……灵体？”

Leo放开他撑起身体，皱着眉在房间里环顾了一下。“从来没有？也许，他和你一样害羞？”

他也坐起身，皱巴巴的被子把他和Leo缠在一起，他花了些力气把两人拆开。

Ciro又打了个哈欠，站起来，迈着懒洋洋的步伐走到壁橱旁边，伸出一只厚实的爪子拨开，探进半个身子翻找了一会儿，自从来没人打开过的橱柜里，叼出了一只浑身雪白的团子。

他惊喜的回头看着Leo，Leo若有所思的望着那团白乎乎的东西，不知在想些什么。

“是只北极狐。” 他说，不禁莞尔。“挺像的。”

他思索着什么挺像的，就看到那个白团子像只幼崽，被巨大威严但慵懒的狮子叼住了命运的后颈皮，带回了床边，一条毛茸茸的大尾巴在狮子脖颈扫来扫去。被温柔的放在床上那一瞬间，他就窜走了跳到了狮子脚下，并把自己环在Ciro前掌旁边。Ciro也卧倒，小心的不压到他。

他本想摸一下，但小狐狸似乎对他没什么兴趣。他从床边探出身体，伸出手，又回头望了一眼Leo，那个人毛茸茸的胡子被嘴角带弯了一些。他不由自主的也跟着微笑，然后伸手去摸了狮子的鬃毛。

他没想到Ciro突然站了起来，那个团子也从他腿上滚下去了。他本能的向后靠，Leo轻轻的扶住他。狮子探过头来，棕色的眸子专注的盯着他。他一瞬间完全忘记了自己的处境，忘记了刚才大脑里嘈杂的吼叫，忘记了他们的世界，和窗外现代化的车水马龙。

他们看着彼此，仿佛灵魂相接。

狮子把头低下来，下巴放在他跪着的大腿上，巨大的脑袋压着他腿上的肌肉，那沉重的分量让人冷静心安。

你被允许碰触我了。

那个威严的雄狮仿佛在这么说着。

他伸出手，将手指插进他浓密的鬃毛。

“你可真漂亮。”他喃喃的说。

他觉得脖子有点痒，晃过神来回头看着从背后抱着他的Leo，那只白色的小狐狸不知何时溜上来，正蹲在Leo肩膀上舔着他宝贝球星毛茸茸的脸，大尾巴将两人的脖子圈在一起。

他稍微理解了一下这个家伙似乎代表着一部分的自己，脸颊跟烧着似的发烫，他想把狐狸拨下去，叫他停止这种不得体的亲昵行为，但Leo靠的极近的脸庞笑得好温柔。

“Leo，”他叫出这个名字，连自己都听出声调有多慌张。“对不起，我……这些……”

他没说完，而且也根本不知道要说什么，Leo打断了他。

“停下。有很多很多，很多的事情，我会慢慢告诉你，好吗？”他望着教练的眼睛，收到一个轻微的点头。“现在，标记完整了，你不会再出现之前的情况。”

他说着，听到“之前的情况”， Ernesto难堪的转过脸不看他。

“我们今天的日程很满，能挡掉的其他队长都帮我们挡掉了。挡不掉的，下午你的记者会，还有几个我必须去的赞助商会议以及球迷见面。” 他们贴的这么近，他耳畔是Leo的呼吸，背后是他的心跳，和缓稳重。“你觉得你可以做到吗？”

他点点头，大脑更加清楚了些，有更重要的事情要做，便暂时不再纠结于自身的处境。

他把脖子里的尾巴拆除，想要从Leo怀里出去。他的身体脏兮兮的，胯下的粘腻很多蹭在了被子上，但还有些残余不断提醒他发生过什么。他咬着下唇让自己不要分神。

Leo感觉到他的挣扎，便放开了手臂。他脸上的笑容消失了，平时没什么情绪的眸子深不可测，望着他起身下床。

他从地上找出了自己的裤子，昨天穿的10号球衣，和另一团纠缠在一起。他拾起来把他们拆解开，更多的激烈如火的回忆涌上来。他不经意抬头看到窗前小桌子上丰盛的早餐，意识到有人来过。

他的眉头皱的更紧了，他不知道自己应该怎么处理这些信息。标记意味着什么。球队里还有多少人知道了这一切，起码塞尔吉是了解的。但如果Leo信任他那他不可能是个威胁，可他又会怎么看我呢。他们这类人是什么。信息素的作用有多大。Leo清醒着，他为什么还没有意识到我失控利用了——

“对不起。”他忍不住再次道歉，抬头望着Leo，“我对我们是什么一无所知，可我唯一知道的就是，这也不是第一次发生了，对不起，我控制不了。它已经很多年没有过这样的爆发我以为我已经过了那个年纪……可……”他说话本来语速不慢，焦虑和自责掌控着他，他连续解释到自己快要窒息。

下一秒他就被拖着腰肢重新压在了床上。

小狐狸吱的一声跳下去，落在卧倒的狮子头上，在他鬃毛里找到了合适的位置，把自己埋进去一半，另一半用尾巴圈住。

他几乎过呼吸，他感受到来自α的威压以超高的浓度包裹着自己，他不能动弹，被禁锢在Leo的怀里，包括灵魂与身体。

可那个压力像它来时一样猛然又消失不见。

Leo闭着眼睛额头抵着他， “我，以后都不会这么控制你，抱歉。”

他们的身体都还赤裸着，如此紧贴磨蹭，他感觉自己的下腹立刻被挑起情欲。现在他能动了，他羞耻的别过脸。“是我该说抱歉，我——”

Leo摇摇头。“你说你对我们一无所知，你确实是。你唯一知道的那件事，呵。”他冷笑了一下。然后他的手从他大腿内测往上，慢慢摸到身后的穴口。

昨晚混乱的记忆只有高潮时狂乱的呻吟和Leo的味道残存。当他的手指入侵了那个还湿滑松软的甬道时，他扭动着想要逃开。

在热潮里接受怜悯是一回事，在清醒的时候和举世闻名的球星做爱是另一回事。

他还清醒，他不能再次——

“不，不行……不行Leo，你不是真的想要这么做的，是因为……啊……求你……因为我的信息素，它控制了你，我知道它会这样……以前也有……”

他喘息着试图抵御着身上的入侵，可那个人的嘴唇在脖颈的逡巡，手指在后穴的探索，都恰当的严丝合缝，仿佛本该如此。

他甩甩头呜的咬住嘴唇，Leo的阴茎头部划过了他的穴口，他渴求的张开了腿钩住那人的臀部。

“发生过。”Leo挺了一下胯，摩擦着他的会阴。他又湿了，他感觉自己不争气的后穴泛滥成灾。“是这样吧。”

然后那个巨大的凶器劈开了他的身体，整个滑了进来，“还是……”

凶器在他的甬道收紧的时候竟然又生机勃发的肿胀了一圈。

“也许有人能做到这样深？”

他已经胀满了他整个甬道，可那个巨物的顶端似乎顶在了他体内深处，某个未经人事的穴口，高热的蘑菇头烫着他，那么深，但Leo似乎可以更……

“这样呢？” Leo在他耳边低沉的问他，他微微晃动了一下腰胯，Ernesto就从内里麻到头皮，觉得自己的整个灵魂都被紧握，蹂躏，他勾在Leo后腰的腿颤抖到快要痉挛。

“但是这样，”Leo压低了声调，缓缓的几个字说的似乎有些咬牙切齿的凶狠。“可有人曾——”

他“啊”的一声扬起了头，浑身颤抖到失控，脖子上红肿的印记完整的亮给了自己的α，他不明白Leo为何似乎满是敌意，在控诉，在愤懑。

他们……那些人……确实会意乱情迷的，进来自己，但从没有人像Leo……

他摇着头，他说不出什么，只是呻吟到嘶哑间或的，“不，Leo，啊……他们，哈……从未……”

身上的人啃噬着他的标记，他挺立生疼的乳头偶尔蹭到Leo的胸膛，他全身皮肤的神经末梢都在噼啪作响，他敏感到后穴一波一波的涌动，他呜咽着，身体完全不受控制的震颤。他已经失控到不之如何是好，而Leo仅仅是压在自己最深处的穴口磨蹭。

他还能进的更深，更大……

他不敢想，他不是未经人事的处子，但仅仅是这样，已经让他觉得以往所有的男人，玩具，所有的高潮不值一提。对未知的恐惧混杂着浓稠的淫荡期许，让他心惊胆颤又羞耻的饥渴难耐。

“我当然知道他们从未。你连这一点，都是错的，你的控制未经训练根本形同虚设。也许你昨晚不记得了，” Leo缓缓的，一字一顿说，他仍保持着让人癫狂的静止，“那么请你现在记得。”

然后，Leo刺进他最深处，成结。

Ernesto感受到他仿佛被开辟出了新的体腔，那个紧闭的，被磨擦到高热的，羞涩的颤抖着的小口被撑破，被进入，被涨到满溢。而仅仅在那个人成结，深入他，胀满他的那一秒，他就高潮了。

Leo甚至没有动过。没有抽插的姿势，没有挑起情欲的研磨，只是进来，撑满他。

他就射了，他身体震颤到痛，无声的吼叫歇斯底里，大脑嘈杂从锣鼓喧天，再到一片静默的空白。

他闭上眼睛让眼泪流出来。他被进入的太深，而当那个人终于开始动的时候，他感觉他的肉体已经与他楔入自己的阴茎熔为一体，灵魂出窍，仿佛自我被撷取或擦除，不复存在，只是附着在那个人肢体上的一层轻盈满足的魂魄，他被带着上前，向后，涨潮，退潮，丰盈，衰败。

我再也。再也不可能。有别人。

他有了这样的认知。

如果他清醒过来和我划清界限。那么我这辈子的爱与欲望，将立刻宣告死亡。

他想着。更多的眼泪流下来。

可能标记就是这样。

Leo也不想的。

因为标记。他不得不。

他闭着眼被那个人带着颠簸，心里又涨又痛。他测过脸，泪眼朦胧里，Ciro昂起头望着他。

他扯出一个笑容，而狮子依旧威严的凝望。

他可真漂亮。就和……

这时Leo在他耳侧嘶吼着高潮，唇边呢喃着他的名字。所有的炙热都灌注到了他的体内。他多想偏过头尝尝那句呻吟，但他不敢。

他紧紧的抱住身上还在颤抖的男人。想给他些微不足道的抚慰。

他下定了决心。

当两人的呼吸终于平缓，他仍温柔但坚定的推开了身上的人。

起身穿上了衣服，而那个人只是坐着望着他。

他的目光如那头狮子一般威严而深不可测。

“也许，晚上的飞机你可以给我讲讲，我们这类人。”他努力笑着对Leo说。

Leo没有表情，微微颔首表示默许。

他能清楚的分辨那两件完全相同的球衣，哪件是Leo在球场穿过后来被他抱在怀里不放，而哪件是他昨晚穿的。他平静的挑了一件，将那球衣反过来，穿上，让昨天引着万众欢呼，举世闻名的10号贴着自己的后心。

他回身对Leo微笑，指了指埋在狮子下巴下面的小狐狸，问他，这家伙是应该跟我一起走吗？

Leo望着他，看不出什么情绪。“他做任何他觉得喜欢的事情。”

Ernesto点点头，最后看了一眼Ciro，转身离开了房间。

北极狐从狮子的鬃毛里探出头，跳到Leo脚边。Leo微笑着揉了揉他的毛，轻轻说，“至少你是想留下来陪我的，是不是？”

北极狐张开嘴打了个哈欠。

关上房门他紧紧抓住胸口的衣襟，疾走了几步，一声闷响撞在了一个高大的人怀里。

“诶呀！Míster！” 笑得像朝日阳光的杰拉德皮克稳稳的扶住了他。“成了？”

他皱着眉头不知所措的摇摇头。

杰拉德弯下腰偏着头打量他，一丝担忧滑过他湛蓝的眼睛。“标记是完整了没错，但你怎么抖成这样？”

然后他把身上深蓝的牛仔外套脱下来，裹在教练的身上。

他没有力气去想，为什么他们都知道了，考虑到他和Leo的关系，似乎知道也不奇怪。他裹紧了那件外套，抬起头试图打消他的担忧。“没事，我回去房间洗澡，然后去记者会。”

杰拉德眯起眼睛，似乎明白了什么，但他只是笑眯眯的弯下身子拥抱了他一下，真诚的说，“欢迎你来 _家族_ 。”

然后冲他眨了眨一边的眼睛，转身朝Leo的门口走去。

他没再询问，只是低着头朝前走，然后咚的一声巨响，一只巨大的黑色北极狼摔在了自己脚边。

他这次没有受到惊吓，猜着大概是杰拉德的灵体了。那只狼就摊在他脚边，四肢蜷在半空，舌头挂在嘴边，充满期待的碧蓝眼眸眼巴巴的望着他。

似乎是想被挠挠肚子。

他心想。可他没有力气去跟他玩了，他抱歉的冲他笑笑，快步走开。

他回头看的时候，那只哈士奇一样的巨狼把自己翻过来，趴在地上，歪着头打量着他。而狼的身后，杰拉德已经敲开了门走进了Leo的房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantxineta：  
> 一款典型的巴斯克甜品。它由一包充满浓郁奶黄奶油的酥饼组成。它淋上杏仁，通常用糖粉装饰。


	4. Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他说了不，那就是不的意思。

皮克进门时候扫视了一圈，然后眼睛一亮，径直走去了窗边的小桌。

“早餐！”他宣布。仿佛房间里尚且赤裸着坐在床上的金球奖得主是一盆盆栽。

Leo习以为常的连白眼都懒得翻，起身朝浴室走去。他突然自己笑起来，回头对盘在床上的小狐狸说，“一起洗吗？”

皮克楞了一秒从他的——不，Leo和Míster的——煎蛋卷和烟熏火腿当中惊恐的抬头，随着梅西的视线缓缓回头看到床上的白色毛球，长舒一口气。“吓死我了，我以为你说——卧槽这个，这个白毛球是教练的？？！”

那个白毛球在听到“洗”那个字之后浑身一哆嗦，嘤的一声跳到Ciro鬃毛里不出来。

“你们狗对于洗澡有什么意见。” 他低头对趴在门口不肯进来的黑狼打了个招呼，“他怎么看起来比你还困。”

“我昨晚一宿没睡，”接着切割火腿的皮克，边嚼着东西边回答，“工作嘛。”

梅西总算还是没忍住白眼，“你是说带着内跑去酒吧吃饭唱歌跳舞的 _工作_ ？”

他想了想，干脆从浴室拿了件睡袍，坐在皮克旁边，把他正要下手的那盘黑胡椒炒蛋抢了过来。

谁知道出来还能剩下什么。

“哇，应酬总要有人——好，行，你让Ciro先把牙齿从我肩膀上拿开我们再聊好吧？” 皮克识时务为俊杰的说。

Leo耸耸肩，回头揉了揉头顶着个白狐狸的狮子，狮子在两人之间寻了位置卧倒。

杰拉德喝了口冷掉的咖啡，嫌弃的皱起整张俊脸。然后想起什么似的傻笑起来，“诶呦，你们，这么快就互相信任啦？霍！！我也能看到这家伙！那教练岂不是也爱我！”

他开心的伸手去小狐狸的下巴那里蹭蹭，那只犬科动物舒服的发出咕噜咕噜声。

“他应该从未接触过 _Cultura，_ 也未曾被它发现。也不知道能看到Ciro是因为互相信任。” Leo也喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，表情微微失控。然后他加了两包糖进去，搅了搅又喝了一口。好多了。“他不知道标记不是随便两个人就能成功，如果不是本来就互相吸引，尊重，信赖，发情期强行标记只会适得其反。”

“……Leo，”杰拉德难得声音里有些犹豫和正经，“当初我刚被，你知道，那家伙标记，我可是，一旦分离，哪怕只是想到要分离就会，心里，浑身都疼；可Míster……他为什么急着离开？”

Leo看上去表情并无变化，放下了咖啡，他看着担心自己的好友，不带情绪的陈述着事实，“他在认识我——我是说，这样，认识我之前，甚至从未见过自己的灵体。这意味着，对他来说，标记并不是终点，而是更像一个，契机？”

梅西顿了顿，起身去拉开了窗帘，让户外的阳光完全灌满整间房。

“啊，就是说……若不是与你相遇，他也许永远不会知道自己是什么，或他的生命可以如何。”皮克思考了一下说到，“而现在这个副本事件的可能性被触发了。”

Leo微笑着倚在窗口，背后披着过午骄阳的一片金黄。

“你真该少玩点游戏。” 但他点了点头，“也许他会遇到别的α，也许他哪怕从未开启这样的世界，他与我也都能安稳的各自过一生。但我……总是会庆幸我们终究相遇了。”

他顿了顿，低头苦笑说，“但现在他认为是因为他的信息素控制了我——”

皮克噗嗤乐出了声，“能用信息素控制你的人只怕还没出生吧，小混蛋。”

Leo耸耸肩，“——可他这么认为。以为他迫使我进行标记。于是他并不能接受这样的标记。他应该也会像你一样产生，依恋，心理和生理的疼痛，但他做了选择。”

皮克皱着眉头，不解的问，“那么不是更应该告诉他，你们本就相互吸引，所以才能成功，那他不就可以接受——”

Leo摇摇头，笑得有些苦涩，“他不接受。那就是不接受的意思。”

杰拉德心理有些难过，“哪怕你甚至可以确定他也对你——？”

“我甚至可以确定他自己也知道。但他仍——” Leo抬起头轻柔但坚定地说，“这不是喜不喜欢的问题，而是即使会痛，他仍选择不接受。这就算数。况且，喜爱从来也不是强迫施压的理由。”

杰拉德庆幸自己与伴侣自幼时眼中就只有彼此，根本不需要经历这么复杂的情感认知，他满心同情的托起腮，回头看到了摊在Ciro脚下滚来滚去的小狐狸，又开心了起来。

“我说啊，您的机会还很大呢，赛季才刚开始，一切都有可能，对不？”

Leo笑了笑，低下头朝小狐狸伸出了一只手，那柔软的小东西便敏捷的跳上他的手臂，眯起眼睛，乖巧的窝在他臂弯里。“你知道巴斯克语的小白怎么说的？”

杰拉德大笑着拿出了谷歌翻译。

他登上夜班飞机时，忙活了一天的球员和工作人员都筋疲力尽昏昏欲睡。Ernesto路过自己的助教Jon Aspiazu时，看到他旁边靠窗有个空位就坐下了。

巴萨的包机空间很大，一排只有四个座位，两两以走道和隔板断开。每个座位都几乎可以放平。他与Jon点了个头，放好行李回头扫了一眼，就看到梅西朝这边走来。

Jon正捧着记录平板在研究一些数据，抬头看到面前站了个梅西，微笑着打了招呼。

“Jon，我想同教练聊聊，您能与我换个位置吗？如果介意Luis打呼的话，杰拉德旁边也有个空位。他昨天几乎没睡，现在已经不省人事，保证不会骚扰您的。”

Jon回首看了Ernesto，给了他一个满意的微笑，似乎对新球队的头牌主动想要与自己多年的搭档沟通非常欣喜。

“当然，Leo.” 他抱着平板和背后的西服，往飞机后排走去。

他忍俊不禁的看着Leo就这么，脖子缠着一个雪白大毛球，礼貌的请走了自己的助教。

Leo正要坐下，但顿了一秒，先问道，“Míster，我能坐吗？因为你之前说想要聊聊 ** _我们_** 。但我们回去再说也没问——“

教练拉了他一下，示意他坐下。

他伸手去捞那只狐狸，结果那家伙在Leo脖子上转了个圈，只把屁股给他。

“我是理解有什么问题吗？他不应该是‘我的’一部分？”

“Zuri喜欢我。”Leo咧开嘴笑得像只毛茸茸的小熊。

“谁不呢？”他也笑着承认。“但他哪里来的巴斯克语名字？”

Leo低头抿嘴笑，似乎有点害羞。“我问了朋友。你不喜欢的话可以换的。”

“我喜欢。Zuri很好。”他简单地说。

然后两人陷入了沉默。

Leo温柔的把Zuri从脖子上摘掉，放在腿上有以下没一下的抚摸。

他也偶尔伸手过去，用手背蹭蹭他惬意到摇晃个不停的尾巴。

没有人觉得需要填满这个沉默。

飞机缓缓起飞，机舱里的光源只剩下走道夜灯，和几个不准备睡觉的同事的侧灯。他被飞机轻柔的摇晃到快睡着了，听到有脚步声停在附近，然后一个压低了声线但依然欢快的声音唤他。

“Míster？”

他睁开眼，隔着Leo给了自己的另一位当家球星一个疲惫的笑。

“Ney.”

Neymar咧开嘴露出闪耀的小虎牙，他先看着他笑，又期待的看看Leo，又看回他。笑得眼睛弯弯的，卷翘浓密的睫毛在微光下忽闪忽闪。

Leo翻了个白眼。“昨晚你和杰拉德玩了一夜，快点去睡觉，Ney。”

Neymar肉眼可见的耳朵垂下来，但很快周身弥漫的欢乐气氛又回来了。

“杰拉德说我们那是 **工作**! 而且我就不能来感谢一下Míster昨天的场上安排让我大出风头，还在媒体面前说超级需要我的事情嘛！”

Ernesto笑着听他们俩幼儿园吵架。

Ney一条快被纹身覆盖满的胳膊撑着Leo身侧的隔板，冲教练骄傲的抛了个媚眼，扬起下巴有点挑衅的说，“我昨天超棒的是不是？”

他唯有笑着点点头承认，“是的，关键先生。”

Ney更开心了，收到称赞笑得像个小孩子，咯咯咯的，然后他的右边肩头一只绝美灵动的小猫慢慢出现。

他微微惊讶的张大了双眼，他回头看着梅西，扬起一根眉毛，Leo只是笑着眨眨眼睛，表示，对，你没看错。

那是只有着棕褐色条纹的小野猫，两道黑色斑纹从额头划过鼻翼，浑身线条柔顺流畅，金绿色的眼睛在微弱灯光下也能闪闪发亮，他与家猫大小相仿，却更苗条轻巧。

Ney跨过梅西朝他伸出手，他笑着握了握，听到Ney在他耳边轻轻的说，“我很高兴是你，Míster。”

他看着他笑，金绿色的眼睛泄露出一些忧伤。

然后他撸了一把Leo的头发把他揉的乱七八糟，笑嘻嘻的对他说，“回家找Luis烤肉哦！”又想起什么似的捂起嘴，小心翼翼地看了眼教练，后者假装生气的眯着眼看他。

“Opps……”他无辜的眨着眼睛，笑得像只柴郡猫，“要么……Míster也一起来？” 

Leo抽了他手臂一下，“快点回去睡觉！”

Ney摆摆手说，“好啦妈！”

教练低头总算忍不住低声笑起来。

回归寂静的机舱里唯有机身嗡嗡的震颤声。

过了半晌，Leo说，“你得到了Ney的信任，所以你看到了他的猫。” 他低着头专注的给Zuri顺着毛。

教练眯起眼睛思考了一下，从Leo的狮子到杰拉德的傻狗，不对，狼。原来如此。

他噗嗤笑出声来，Leo抬起头有点期待的看着他。

“太棒了，” 他说，“球队主力都信任我呢。”

Leo眼神暗了一下，但接着还是勾起了嘴角，摇摇头，温柔的说，“可没有这么简单，Míster. 球队主力可不是只有我和杰拉德，您要做的还很多。下赛季有人将要离开，也有新人加入，一切都改变了。”

Ernesto沉默了一会儿，他静静的看着那个一度背负着全世界希望和重压的天之骄子，试图感知他一直以来坚定承担的所有责任与义务。

他心里涌上一阵浓重又温暖的爱意，而他竟然并未觉得奇怪或突然，仿佛本该如此。他拉了一下Leo黑色连帽衫的袖子，让他看着自己。

“有些事会变，Leo. 但你还在，那就还有更多不会变。” 他认真的说，“我知道我有很多事情要做。你刚才告诉我了，你信任我。” Leo闻言报以羞赧的微笑，他接着说，“谢谢你。你知道我也——也许我根本不用告诉你，我当然信任你。”他低头笑了一下，“我会给你场上最大的自由。我会想尽办法确保你可以踢出自己的足球。”

Leo眼神闪闪的看着他，轻柔却尖锐的问他，“是标记让你这么说的吗，Míster？”

他愣住了，这有什么好问的？他不解的说，“当然不，只是因为你。”

Leo凝视，看不出表情，最后他勾了勾嘴角，“请你记得。”

他还是不能完全理解，但他点了点头。至少，Leo Messi不需要任何辅助也能获取他的信任这一点上，他毫无疑问。

球队即将迎来巨大的变动，他暂时没来得及与自己的助教团队沟通——或许也不被允许，但就这么几天，他脑子里纷纷杂杂的应对措施不断涌现被否决再重新涌现。他一向认为球员不需要思考这些，但也许因为他从来也不觉得Leo是什么普通球员，所以他不由自主的脱口而出就聊起了也许Ney离开，会更加需要强硬的中场来分担三叉戟有缺口时候，对方反攻的压力，比如法甲的维拉蒂，再比如，中超的保利尼奥。

Leo静静听着他将自己纷乱的思绪压低了嗓门宣之于口，看到他摇着头笑着说，“维拉蒂是不行了，埃尔南德斯把我叫去办公室跟埃梅里电话对峙，还吵了一架，那两个人从在瓦伦就不对付，但乌奈说过巴萨本来也不想买他。那就剩下保利尼奥，我们需要他，我想让你回去你最舒服的位置。”

Leo挑起一根眉毛，他不以为意，就解释道，“就是伪九。”

Leo心里明白，这样安排他就无需防守，前场的空间空前的大。他若有所思的看着他，半晌开口道，“下场国际比赛，阿根廷对阵巴西。” 

西班牙人还沉浸在自己的战术里，没明白为何突然说起了国家队，嗯了一声，接着聊起了其他位置的安排和B队里看上的小朋友们，阿莱尼亚，阿尔奈斯。

窗外已经漆黑一片，飞机上之前零星亮着的灯也一盏盏熄灭，教练皱着眉打了个哈欠，似乎意识到他抓住自己的当家球星说个没完，刚想开口说抱歉，Leo微笑着摇摇头。他就坐正了身体，困倦几乎把他吞噬，但他很高兴能顺畅的与梅西交流自己尚未成型的思路。他满足的闭上眼睛，接着他听到Leo犹豫着开口。

“还有一件事——”Leo轻轻的说，似乎在理清思路。“其他事情都可以回去再说，我们的历史也需要塞尔吉来讲，他讲故事可比我清楚多了。但……你，”然后他又停住了，他低头看了看教练的肚子。

“我？”教练也看自己的肚子，是有点肉乎乎的。

“可能会怀孕。” 他说，然后闭上了嘴巴，小心的关注着教练的表情，似乎时刻准备着若是他崩溃掉，要如何收拾好碎片。

教练眉头也没有皱一下，轻描淡写的说，“哦。”

然后他看出了Leo的紧张，安抚的拍了拍他的衣袖，“虽然我球员时代不需要做很详细的体检，但后面——嗯，就是有一家俱乐部的人，也知道——我的事，他有跟我提过这些。” 他虚弱的笑了笑。

“你放心好了，以前也有过……”他把声音压得更低了，几乎是凑到Leo耳边说，“也有过套子破掉或者根本没带，可我不会——就是，怀孕，也许其他的Ω能但我，不能？”

他从没跟另一个同类聊过这件事，羞耻的同时也松了口气。

Leo望着他，说了句什么，但他过于沉浸在总算能把这事儿讲给另一个活着的灵魂听了的如释重负中，并未听清。

“你说什么？”他问。

Leo盯住他的眼睛，声音低沉，“他们，并不是我。” 

他反应了一会儿，总算明白。脸颊到全身都骤然发烫，心脏猛的跳到失速。若不是脑子还能思考，他简直要以为又要发情了。

“不，我——你——“他难得的语无伦次，Leo盯着他的嘴唇，又看着他的眼睛，那双眼眸里的情绪非常直接，正如Leo本人。

他知道Leo明白他听懂了，只有α能使他的Ω怀孕，其他男人不行。他不是其他人。只有他可以。这个认知让一切变得更羞耻。

他不知什么时候像抓救命稻草一样抓住了Leo的右手，那个人坚定的回握。他的呼吸变得急促，Leo的脸颊靠的越来越近，气息喷洒在他的鼻翼。

“Ernesto，你不要害怕。这些都是可以解决的。无论你想不想要ta，我们都有办法处理。”Leo在他唇边说。

他刚才脑子里想的全都是男人生孩子怎么生，生了孩子工作忙他自己怎么照顾，是不是需要搬家，辞职，到一个没人认识他的地方重新开始生活，突然间听到Leo说，这个孩子可以被处理掉，他的脑子仿佛被劈了一刀。

“不！”他立刻说，意识到声音有些大，赶紧双手抓住Leo，迅速的解释，“我不会，处理掉ta的，我要ta。”

Leo也仿佛被注入了灵魂，活了过来，他没有笑，只是异常郑重的点了点头。他抽出手抱住他的背，安抚的上下抚摸。

他们沉默了拥抱了一会儿，Leo嗡嗡的说，“谢谢你想要留下ta.”

他摇摇头，疲惫让他无法回答。

他推开Leo，望向机舱外的黑暗。他即将和身边的这个人有个孩子。

他闭上眼睛。一切还真的即将改变。可因为是Leo，他总觉得一切终将解决。

他不知望着窗外思考了多久，身旁的人呼吸平缓，似乎已经睡着了。

他在微光昏黄里望着他。这个他在球场上最信任的明星，剥离了他被神化的光环，也依然是个足以以性命相托的青年。看着他面容沉静，刚才轻蹙的眉头已经舒展，他高挺精致的鼻梁，藏在毛茸茸的胡子里柔软的嘴唇。

他胸口仿佛进了只小兔子。

他好想亲亲他。

他苦笑了一下，刚要转开目光强迫自己睡觉，那个人在昏暗中张开了眼睛看了过来。

他们就静静的看着彼此。

最终Leo的身体向他前倾，感觉到他的鼻息轻柔的洒在自己脸颊的时，他放任自己闭上了眼睛。

起初的碰触只是鼻息的轻柔撩拨和嘴唇上的一点点压力。Leo啄了一下他的下唇，身体也没有更靠近。他微微张开嘴，想去含住Leo，但阿根廷人躲开了。

他拒绝张开眼睛。只是低下头，以为就是这样了，类似一个晚安吻。这也不错不是吗。

他根本都没觉得自己在期待更多，直到他没有得到。

他要求自己不要失落，准备坐正身体，就听到Leo在他耳畔低语，“你……你能，去前面的盥洗室……等我吗？”

他心头一紧，立刻明白了Leo在暗示什么，他睁开眼睛看他，那个人近在咫尺的睫毛轻颤，低垂着，似乎难以直视自己。

他不禁莞尔，Leo在害羞。那两片粉色的唇还在低语，“我就是想，单独与你……”

他也想的。

多不可思议，他想他，到浑身生疼。

就算只分隔半日，而那半日还被欢快热闹人事物，新鲜的阳光与风土，塞得满满当当，他也无时无刻不想着他温暖的棕色眼睛。他想他，就像新婚燕尔，毫不得体的在每一瞬间不能自控的渴求他。

他没有回答，Leo只是安静的等。

他挑起Leo的下巴，在他微翕的眼皮轻吻，算做一个答复，起身去了飞机前端的盥洗室。

他以为为了避人耳目，且得等个半晌，可他门刚关上，就被推开了。

巴萨包机的盥洗室，容纳三四个人不成问题，洗手池上有方巨大的镜子，旁边甚至有淋浴间。

米白色的柔和色系，没有被外面激烈碰撞的红蓝入侵，整体保持着让人放松的氛围。

他双手撑在洗手池上，在镜子里看到Leo回身落锁，看着他走到自己身后，试探着伸出手想要拥他入怀。

他们的视线终于在镜子里撞上了。他看懂了Leo的羞怯，就向后靠让后被紧贴着他温热的胸膛，正如他们第一次亲密接触那般。

仅仅是一天前，却像上辈子的事了。

两人都不可抑制的轻叹。他朝镜子里的人微笑，双手抚摸着环在腰间的手臂，不在乎自己的白衬衫被那两条手臂弄的皱巴巴的。

Leo望着他眼角的笑纹，低下头埋在他脖颈里深深的呼吸，嘴唇蹭过了他的标记——现在只是一个轻浅的红痕，他的肤色很深，几乎看不出来。

效果是显著的，他不可抑制的颤抖着，低声呻吟。

“Leo，告诉我……” 他轻喘着问，“这种，我必须要抱着你才不会痛的时间，会持续多久。”

Leo抬头看他，他给他一个坦荡的笑，无奈又悲伤。

是的我明白，都是标记的缘故。没什么好害羞的，你想抱我，和我想抱你如出一辙，待到信息素平复，这种情绪就会消散。

只要等到那时就好。

Leo皱起了眉，通常沉静的眼睛里泛起波澜。“我说过了，你得信息素未经训练根本形同虚设。你不能控制我。”

“我很高兴我不能。”他看着Leo认真的说，“……但标记之后的后果，你不得不为我做的事情，我依然很抱歉。”

Leo皱着眉闭上眼睛，把头埋在他颈窝不再看他。他在他肩头陈述，“你不接受这个标记，因为你觉得利用了我。”

Ernesto愣怔了一下，在他怀里点点头。

“我明白的。”Leo的声音穿过他右肩的皮肤，引起一连串的震颤。

他身上疼的厉害。

“你先要知道标记意味着什么。”Leo在镜子里找到他的眼睛，凝视着他，他感到了一瞬间的虚弱——也许这就是在球场上当你与梅西不同队伍时的感觉。

“它意味着你现在，从灵魂，“他把他抱的更紧了些，“到肉体，哪怕从法律上，都是我的。”

他的心脏悸动，每个毛孔都欢呼着被自己的α宣布所有，却又为心里清楚只能划清界限而痛楚不堪。

他疼极了反而笑出声，低哑的说，“怎么，你现在是我丈夫了？”

Leo仍凝视他，没有表情，仿佛是一个默认。他的手慢慢的移到他的小腹，轻柔但坚定的抚摸，“如果不出意外，你将怀上我得孩子，你在10个月里，这里，还有——”他的手略过他的胃，滑向他敏感的胸口，掌心隔着白衬衫按住他已经挺立的乳头揉搓，“——这里，都会涨大，你会溢出奶水，直到再过六个月或更久，哺乳期结束，你都不能穿这件白色的衬衫，你会浸透浅色的布料，散发着奶香，搅乱场上场下所有人的心绪与大脑——假设，我不帮你控制的话。”

他的手掌心仍在他胸口揉捏，他的表情也出现裂痕，微张的唇泄露了很多的渴求，但Ernesto无暇注意，他已经被他的α搞到流水了。仿佛他的胸口正在哺乳期，那个人轻柔的按压都会榨出他自愿奉上的乳汁，而他身后坚实的胸膛和小腹，臀间逐渐硬挺的，隔着裤子也能被灼伤的阴茎，让他口干舌燥只想摊开了容纳他。

羞耻几乎将他压垮。口口声声的说着不接受，仅仅是言语和轻抚，他就已经像融化的冰淇淋，粘腻，浑身散发着不合时宜的甜香。

Leo的嘴唇来到他耳后，从镜子里观察他的样子。怀里的人眉头紧缩，薄唇被咬的鲜红，下颌线条紧绷着，似乎还在抵抗着什么，双手抓着琉璃台用力到青筋暴露。

他也很痛。但他只能坚强的接着陈述，“Ernesto，听着，事已至此，你不需要抱歉，没有什么事情是你逼迫我做的。你猜测的没错，这种分离之痛总会散去。我会在这里，直到，直到……你不再需要。”

Ernesto听不下去了，他猛地回身抱住Leo，他想亲吻他，想告诉他我需要我永远都需要你即使不在疼痛我也不要跟你分开。但他也知道他不可以滥用别人的善意。

他想说我不知道如何回报你。但这听上去会让Leo的无私变得廉价。

他还想问你为什么要这么做呢？但他知道Leo不知道也就罢了，他既然看到了又怎么会放着不管让事态恶化，他是这么好的一个人啊。

他最终什么都没说，他只是吻他。

他的身体还在叫嚣着欲求，他的后穴浸湿了内裤，可他已经不觉得那种欲望必须被填满，他已经得到了他最想要的。

一个承诺。

一个他必须拒绝的承诺。

他在亲吻间把Leo本来就乱七八糟的头发揉的更无章法，他停下来在他唇边轻轻的说，“你得答应我一件事。”

他捧住Leo的脸颊，“你不会因为出于礼貌而对我有所隐瞒。”

Leo望着他，嘴唇被他咬的闪着水光。“你知道我从不说谎。”

他摇摇头，“说谎与隐瞒有很大的区别。你爱我，这是说谎，你厌倦了这些麻烦却不说，这叫隐瞒。”

Leo看了他一会儿，笑了一下，摇了摇头。“你至少应该相信我是有点喜欢你的吧？”

他低头羞赧的笑，承认道，“嗯，我也是。”

Leo摸着他的后背，“但我说的法律上的意义你也属于我……那是真的，你如果之后想结婚，是得先跟我离婚才行。”

可他从被Leo标记那一秒开始，从他被侵占了整个身体和精神开始，他就已经再也没有和别人共度余生的打算了。

他抓紧了Leo的衣襟，“那你不也一样，如果你要结婚，你要先跟我离婚才行。”

Leo没有说话。他不知道自己在期待或暗示什么，但他感到Leo在他脖颈轻轻摇了摇头，他闭上眼睛，如释重负。


	5. Pepsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请先观赏上一章结尾，重新加了内容。合十。

1987年2月2日午夜，杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌出生在西班牙巴塞罗那自家的医院里。在他的为人称道的碧蓝眼睛还未被这个世界所窥见时，他的外祖父被家庭医生告知，杰拉德不同于家族里其他婴孩，也不同于世界上大部分的人。

外祖母抱起他母亲怀里的软乎乎的小人儿，鼻翼轻颤，敏锐的嗅到了他身上一丝柑橘属的馨香，微苦带甜。 银发优雅的外祖母抬起头，望向远处丈夫与医生紧蹙的眉头，微笑着宣布，“杰拉德与我同族。”

全家人立刻明白，家族里的第二个Ω诞生了，欣喜的聚拢过来看着选择在这一刻睁开眼睛的杰拉德，望着他漂亮的蔚蓝眼眸而满心爱怜。

他的外祖父遥望着妻子，深知她前半生由于身份带来的不易，当即做了一个决定。

“就是那天，Cultura成立了。他先于拉马西亚建立，负责招募与杰拉德相同的孩子，与他一同学习成长。后来的三十年里，Cultura逐渐扩张，有单独的足球学院，综合学院等，新闻媒体，律师机构，也在政府有相应的管理部门对接。并且，考虑到强大的Ω与α能够做到的精神控制，在我们这个领域，欧足联，奥委会，也都有相应的限制机制进行核验，就连Leo每次比赛结束的抽检，都比普通人复杂很多。”

他沉思了一下，托着下巴对坐在Luis家游泳池旁边的塞尔吉说，“所以Cultura是泽维尔天才学院，而皮克他姥爷是X教授。”

塞尔吉望着他，神色复杂的露齿笑，“您是来的时候坐在杰拉德旁边了吧？”

他点点头，“本来我坐在Leo旁边的，杰拉德过来要求换位被Leo拒绝，所以他就把Leo抱到了副驾驶，然后坐在我旁边了。”

塞尔吉轻笑出声，拿过了手边琥珀色的波特，抿了一口问他，“他还说了什么？”

“他说，我在诺坎普的时候，他才一岁，那时候Cultura刚起步，没办法检测到自己的球员也有Ω，很遗憾。”

“很遗憾，确实。”塞尔吉微笑着说，眉心带着半真半假的抱歉。“但您这么多年也为被发现，意味着您每次可能会造成混乱的时期，都被照顾的很好。”

塞尔吉并没有强调“可能造成混乱的时期”或是“照顾”是什么，但他明白，脸颊火烧火燎的发着烫。

“我可能……比较幸运。”他抬头不好意思的笑了笑。

塞尔吉打量了他一会儿，他浅棕色的眼睛里总有什么欲言又止，然后他问，“我能……问问，那些人，是否知道您……”

他恰当的留白，耐心的等待Ernesto选择回答或拒绝。

Ernesto看不出有什么好隐瞒的，Leo说过他可以同塞尔吉聊任何事。“第一个看出我不一样的人，是我的教练。他……” 他回想起那个金色如同摇滚明星一般的男人，涌上心头的全是温暖思念。他遥遥头，没再详细解读。“其他的人，也许会被信息素控制，但没人怀疑那是赢了球或者输了球，红酒，咖啡，性带来的多巴胺，或肾上腺素爆发造成的影响。”

他努力的回想，然后他心里一沉。

“确实有个人知道我不同于常人。他曾威胁我要把这一切公开只为了……留下我。我还是拒绝了，最终他选择沉默，也许……他明白即使摧毁了我也并不能给他带来利益。” 他怂怂肩，像在说别人的事，微笑着总结道，“那都是以前的事情了。其实这也都是小事，并没有特别影响到我职业生涯或者教练时期，也许Leo在迈阿密见证的，是我最严重的一次失控了，我其实不太懂，我已经很久很久没有过……就是……那种的……”

他羞于启齿，不好意思的看着塞尔吉笑了笑。

塞尔吉的表情从来不会泄露过多的情绪。

“我并未同Leo提及，但，你有没有想过，也许是因为他，你才会失控？”塞尔吉轻轻的说，仔细的观察着他的表情，等待他的回答。

他思考了一下，“即使如此，那也是无心之举。我同样感谢他迅速为我做出的一切。”

他没有抬头看塞尔吉，而是往隔着玻璃墙的开放式厨房看去，世界闻名的MSN正在一本正经的烤肉——意思是Luis在烤肉而Ney与Leo在旁边一本正经的指手画脚。

他望着他们，嘴角抑制不住的微笑。

他并不知道他在塞尔吉的心里通过了一个奇妙的试炼。他回过头望着他，“塞尔吉，标记可以撤销吗？”

塞尔吉望着他，仿佛有些悲悯。但他通常就是这副似笑非笑的恬淡表情，所以他决定不要过度解读。

“可以。同时，灵体也会因此而死亡。”塞尔吉说，“你们彼此都会痛苦不堪。但确实可以。”

他点点头。“我上午同Leo去做了检查，我确实，我是说，我是个男人，但怀孕了，但我实在没鼓足勇气跟医生问东问西的……我就想知道，那不会，很不方便？如果我变成一个球体的话？”

“男性Ω怀孕只会变得稍微有点胖的样子，而且妊娠期也不是Leo以为的十个月——毕竟我们身边的Ω比如杰拉德，是被自己的α拒绝怀孕的，故事很长，以后慢慢跟你讲——所以他不清楚时长也很正常。” 他起身示意Leo在招呼他们进去了，边走边说，“你的孕期只有6个月，所以，在我们欧冠八分之一首回合的时候，宝宝就会出生了——当然，我指望我们能进入八分之一决赛，对吧。”他若有所指的挑了下眉毛，微笑着接着说，“你大概在两个月的时候，就可以知道婴儿的性别。”

如果他震惊于如果皮克怀孕了会变成什么样子的过度脑补，也遮掩的很好。

他感激的冲塞尔吉点点头，走进房间看到灵秀的锈斑豹猫在黑色北极巨狼身上跳来跳去，打成一团，慵懒的狮子顶着一只小白狐狸趴在旁边岁月静好的观望。

他想起什么似的，四处看了看，有点失落的意识到，他看不到塞尔吉的灵体。

他没有问，也许他需要更努力才能赢得他的信任，就像他也要赢得Luis，和球队里其他成员的信任一般。

“我得说灵体这个机制，真是挺方便的。”他没有质问塞尔吉，而是拉了下他的小臂，轻轻地说。

塞尔吉饶有兴致的看着他，点点头表示赞同，“等你收集到了足够多的信任，就能在球场上看动物世界~”

“哇哦，”他说，“真是好期待呢。”

事实证明想看球场上的动物世界是极其困难的事情，光是Luis，他都直到赛季第8轮，才因为一个进球，得以见证了他的灵体从天而降——并不是说那家伙会飞的意思。

他们在万达大都会的更衣室，因为一场与马竞的平局而郁郁寡欢。他鼓励了大家的努力，赞扬了Luis在82分钟的精彩头球，和他一直不懈的穿插，寻找机会。他们一起回溯那个全场唯一的巴萨进球，就在半小时之前，马竞一比零领先，时至终局，比赛焦灼到白热，突然间罗贝托在球场右翼的传球，苏亚雷斯身体英勇的飞出，对方门将奥布拉克来不及反应，头球破门。

由于先前加泰罗尼亚的政治事件，马竞只卖了两百五十张门票给巴萨球迷，他们势单力薄。刹那间满场的懊丧嘘声也不能抑制巴萨主教练的激动之情——除了这场的平局之外，赛季八场球，苏亚雷斯只挣扎着射入了三个球，作为前锋，他单为他而激动，他知道他有多努力的奔跑，拼命奔跑，背负着来同时来自内外的质疑与骂名。

他多想告诉Luis，就像他到听到记者对他提及，‘巴萨球迷已经爱上你了’时，那般回答：“我们都知道足球世界的爱是怎么样的”。

他毫不怀疑这个进球，能让球迷的爱回到苏亚雷斯身上，也许过一阵子又会消失，循环往复。他不在意，他只为苏亚雷斯自己能有突破而欣喜。

他看向Luis，Luis也望着他，尽管他们都因为平局而难受，Luis依然给了他一个露出后槽牙的笑。然后他就看到一个什么毛茸茸的东西从他肩头跳过来，咚的落在自己脚边。

他低头看了一眼一瞬间就明白Leo说的，“你看到Luis的灵体就明白了，他俩长得一摸一样，一摸一样……”的意思了。他在人群中找到Leo的眼睛，然后他示意脚下，Leo看了看他脚下，抬起头就张开嘴安静的笑得像只傻乎乎的小熊，两人就隔着人群各自忍笑忍到内伤。

这样明目张胆的交换着只有彼此懂的眼神，让他的胸口盈满了感激，平局也不足为惧。他感激Leo展现给他的世界这样直接又温暖，还毛茸茸的——他刚提拔了阿莱尼亚到A队，第一次集训那个孩子的北极兔就跳到他头上不动窝儿了，而保利尼奥的黑豹，则在他代表巴萨第一个助攻之后，在赛后的人声鼎沸的场边，朝自己飞扑过来。

他也是后来看到新闻里写，是Leo在国际比赛日时候说服了他转会巴萨，才回神想起Leo在几个月前回巴萨的飞机上就对他说过，下场比赛，是阿根廷对巴西。

Ney走了的日子足够混乱，再加上偶尔六天会有三场比赛，被寄以厚望的登贝莱第一场比赛就受伤离场，他不得不在8场比赛里变换了8个阵型来应对球员的疲惫，心理或生理不适，和主要攻击手的缺失带来的失衡。Leo给了他足够的支持——不是随便哪个绝对核心，都可以平静接受让出核心地位，试验磨合新打法的。

他忙到连自身的不适都没什么感觉，尽管医生说，你初期可能会感觉到恶心想吐。并没有，他好得很，只感到时间不够用，他不停的研究者球队里每个人的特点，对手的特点，可用的阵容与需要尝试的可能性，他连思念自己的α都没有余裕。

手机信息提示滴滴滴滴响个不停时，他就知道是杰拉德，这个迅速的频率从来只有他。自从国际比赛日开始，他就源源不断地从杰拉德那里收到关于Leo的各种新闻。他从来没有看足球评论的习惯，他也并不觉得有多少人有资格评论Leo，很多文字都是对梅西的过度解读——他甚至公开表达过这样的不满。

所以他并没有全部点开，但有一条，皮克用很多个感叹号表示一定要看！！！！！！！他就点开看了一下。

“ ** _阿根廷的民族英雄_** ”。

看到标题他的眉头就皱的死紧，然后不出所料看到 _梅西帽子戏法，力挽狂澜，一己之力带领阿根廷挺进世界杯_ ，之后，他的不安更加剧烈。

他收藏了新闻里的链接，那是Leo那场比赛的集锦，但删除了那条新闻。 接着他回复了一条给杰拉德，叫他闲着没事好好休息，别老玩手机。

然后他捧着电话想要打给Leo，他总觉得想说点什么，就像赛后想跟Luis说的一样，但又觉得突兀，不合时宜。

他试图编辑一条短信——从美国回来已经过了两个多月，除了那天产检之后在Luis家的相聚，他们都没有单独相处过——他不知如何开头。

他庆幸繁忙的工作让他没时间思念或疼痛，也因为时间推移，他与Leo的任何一点脆弱的连结都逐渐断掉而感到伤心。他不应该伤心，但事情就是如此。

所以他不知如何开头，他在对话框里敲了个Leo，但又觉得似乎发短信不需要叫名字，删掉；他输入了你怎么样？他都帽子戏法了应该很好呀，删掉；你回来了吗？比赛日都结束了他当然回来了他后天就回来训练了，删掉。

他就这么写了删删了写一会儿，看到对话框里Leo发来了一条。

“如果不知道怎么发，我给你打过来好吗？”

他惊慌的手机差点丢出去，然后深呼吸了几次，手机就响了。

“你干嘛盯着我对话框？！”他决定先发制人。

Leo轻轻的笑起来。仅仅是听到他的α的呼吸，就让他觉得平静。

“我看到你在访谈里提到我。”Leo说。

他差点问出哪一次——公平一点，作为梅西的教练，被问到球队第一得分手，八场进了全队总进球数一半的巨星，被问了很多次，这不是特别正常的事情吗？

他猛地咬住嘴没问出口，就哦了一声，说，“你怎么还会看这种访谈？”

Leo沉默了一下，缓缓的说，“我，就是，有点想你，们。”

他不知道怎么处理这种心动和心痛同时叫嚣的情绪，沉默了一会儿，冷静的说，“如果你想看看ta，我看不出你打视频电话过来，我有什么拒接的理由。”

Leo有一会儿没有回答。只是轻缓地呼吸，然后他柔和的说，“也不是，只想看看ta的。”

他感觉自己大概回到了十几岁，被初次爱上的少年也告知了思念。他嘴角不可抑制的上扬，“那我更看不出有什么拒接的理由。”

Leo也笑，他还是没有打视频电话过来。他们多少都是有点害羞的人，也没人觉得缺少了什么。只是听听他的声音就足够温暖了。最终他说，“你想过来我家吗？”

Leo安静了一会儿，他的心脏都提到嗓子眼儿了，听到对面嗯了一声。

他闭上眼睛松了口气，愈发觉得回到了青少年。这样不好。他理智的天使在左肩教育他。右肩的恶魔只是轻轻说，你怀孕了，只是催产素哦~那恶魔听起来出奇的像皮克。

嗯，只是催产素。

他挥手赶走了左肩的天使。

“那么——”他想说，明天见？

就听见门铃响了。电话里的Leo说，“开门。”

Leo刚下飞机。他立刻知道他刚下飞机因为他手里还抱着个脏兮兮的，带着草和泥巴的球。

啊，帽子戏法。

Leo把球冲他杵过来，他下意识的接住，抬头看到Leo有点害羞的低头笑着，他说，“这个送你。我不知道你有没有看到，但我们三比一赢了厄瓜——”

他按了一把Leo身后的门让其咔哒一声落锁，让皮球滚到地上然后捧起Leo的脸，吻上他。

他含住他的嘴唇吮吸，耐心的等他张开嘴再探入其中，他舔过了Leo嘴唇里每一寸，尝到了他嘴里淡淡的可乐味道。他心理记了个笔记，偷喝碳酸饮料以便之后再骂他。

Leo明显对于亲吻没什么研究，他已经被亲的忘记呼吸了整个人向他倾斜，手也不知道抓住哪里比较好，他放开Leo的脸，没有分开彼此的唇瓣，闭着眼睛抓住他的两只无处安放的小手，放在自己腰上，然后伸手搂住他的脖颈，放开他的唇，接着亲吻他的嘴角，下巴，直到他的耳际，眉梢。

Leo低缓的喘息着，在他耳边唤他名字，“Ernesto……”

他停下来，在他怀里拉开了点距离，他望着他的α英俊的脸庞被亲的有些迷糊，胸口盈满了暖意，他是专门来把帽子戏法的球送给自己的吗？

他最后在他唇上吮了一下，然后俯身捡起被遗弃的宝贵皮球，一手抱著，一手牵起Leo，朝客厅走。

他把Leo安顿在沙发上，起身去厨房寻了张厨房纸巾沾了水，将那个球身上的泥点子和草仔仔细细的擦干净，回身发现Leo斜倚在餐桌望着他。他笑眯眯的接着处理皮球，Leo就过来从身后抱住他，毛茸茸的胡须蹭着他的脖子。

他们闲聊了一下球场上发生了的事情，Leo在国家队训练时候遇到的一些趣事和困扰，他也澄清了在媒体面前发表Leo一场进四个球没有人会轮休这样优秀的球员这种言论，完全出自于公平的观察而不是私心什么的，Leo就在他身后笑，带着他的身体一起震颤。

"但，如果你觉得累，”他想起刚刚看到的比赛集锦，才结束一日，而从南美洲飞回来舟车劳顿，过两天又是一场联赛。他怕Leo误会，但又忧心他身体过度操劳，犹豫再三，还是决定坦诚，“你知道我需要你在场上的，我们都需要你。但你从赛季初持续打完全场，再加上不间断的国际比赛，如果觉得辛苦，你只需要告诉我我就——”

Leo静静的在他耳畔呼吸着，声音里带着笑意的耳语道，“心疼我了？”

他低头笑笑，没说话，但也没否认，只是在Leo环抱在他腹部的手上拍了拍。

他终于把球擦干净了，小心翼翼的去展示柜里腾出一个极其显眼的位置，放上去，再把其他不重要的奖杯放在角落里。

Leo就站在远处看着他忙活。

"Ernesto." Leo叫他。

他回过头，Leo在他家微黄的灯里看着他笑，“我会在你需要我轮休的时候轮休。”

他的心脏闻言漏跳了半拍，不由自主的也看着那个人亮亮的深色眼睛勾起嘴角。

最后他点点头，跟Leo说浴室在楼上卧室里，让他先去洗澡，又问他飞机上有没有吃过东西，尽管现在已经晚上十点了。

Leo听到浴室的时候脸红了一下，他肤色白的随便一点情绪波动都会泄露，Ernesto莞尔，推了他一下说，你不累吗，洗完澡赶快去睡觉。他哦了一声，有点失望的样子。

Ernesto去厨房给他做了简单的Pincho，拿牙签串了煮好的小土豆加海盐和蒜蓉酱，放在热量极低的黑色燕麦面包上，还有一小碟油浸凤尾鱼。

他端上去的时候回想起也许是别人送Leo来的，他除了一颗球什么行李都没带。他把食物先放在卧室沙发旁的小桌，想去衣柜里给Leo拿件衣服，那个身材像希腊雕塑的男人就只裹着些湿润的蒸汽走了出来。

他没什么表情的看着Ernesto，也没什么动作，却浑身都写满了邀请。

还找什么衣服，他不穿最好看。Ernesto决定。

他走过去抱住Leo的细腰，拉着他朝床上走，Leo乖顺的由他带着，被安置在了床上。他的床单是墨绿色的，映衬着Leo赤裸的皮肤，白皙到发光。

他推了Leo一下，让他躺倒，Leo撑起腿，向后挪靠在堆叠的枕头上。他除掉衣物，爬上去撑在Leo的身上，低头先亲吻他额头。然后是他已经微红的脸颊，脖子，含住他的耳垂，他的手按在Leo的胸口，感受到那里加速的鼓噪，他一路向下吻他的锁骨，他胸口和平坦的小腹。Leo结实粗壮的大腿在他身体两侧，被他按的更开。

他看到他早已勃起，粉色漂亮的阴茎颤动着渴求触碰。他望着Leo的眼睛，俯下身，在他大腿根轻轻的吮吸，留下一个吻痕——他太容易被留下痕迹了。

他的吻离Leo的勃起越来越近去总不中目标，Leo的呼吸逐渐急促，手掌抓上他的头发，又怕抓疼他改为抓着身下的床单。他的大腿难耐的又撑起来，夹在他的身侧，那里鼓动的肌肉线条极美，他每每站在场边看着这双腿创造奇迹，他赞叹的抚摸着，离他原本的目标越来越远。

Leo不满的呜了一声，却也没有催他，只是抬起一条腿用大腿内侧蹭着他的腰，他敏感到身侧肋骨。

让这样的人等待是不人道的。

他安抚的揉着他的膝头，顺着他布满墨色纹身的小腿抚摸，直到脚踝和他的足弓。Leo的脚似乎格外敏感，他被抓住的时候抽动了一下，却硬的更厉害了。

他觉得有趣，直起身体沿着他手的路线向下亲吻，眼睛一瞬不瞬，盯着Leo已经变成粉红色的脸颊，他被盯得不好意思，想别过眼睛似乎又做不到。他吻到了他的脚踝，嘴唇上下摩擦，将凸起的那块骨头含住吮吸，然后他从他的足尖儿顺着脚背上浮起的青筋舔舐，Leo也许是痒了，也许是实在害羞，想躲，被他更用力的抓住，紧盯着他已经涣散的眼睛和被咬的鲜红的嘴唇，含住了他的小脚趾。

Leo呜的一声再也受不了了，他总算出声哀求，“Ernesto，please.”

他笑着支起身体，终于握住了身下人那根巨物，他上下撸了两下，Leo又跟着低喘出声。他低头含住了那根东西的蘑菇头，吮吸他。Leo的腹肌骤然收紧，身体也快要弹起来。

“啊……Erne……sto……”

他把他含的更深些，吃到快到根部，再吮吸着脱离，Leo在他嘴里慢慢变得更粗大，到后面他再无法含住。

亲眼见到α的阴茎不断涨大还是很惊人，他用手握住，感受到那沉甸甸的重量，梦呓般的问，“这东西……是怎么进去我身体里的？”

要不是欲望煎熬中的Leo喘得实在厉害，他一定笑出声。然后那东西应声变得更大了。他惊奇的抬头看着Leo，但那个人眉头紧蹙似乎真的痛苦。

“Leo，Leo，你……”他一手接着上下撸动着，一边俯身亲吻他的唇角，“你还好吗？”

Leo呼吸粗重，断断续续的说，“体外成结……会很……难受……啊……停，停下，我现在还没有——但你再接着……接着弄我就会……啊Ernesto……”

他看起来可怜巴拉的，眼角带着一抹红晕，羞怯难耐的伸手去阻止他的教练，但也不知是想让他停还是更用力，手掌抓住那个人的手腕就没了动作。

他又是心疼他，又被他此时的生涩诱的心痒，他松开那个不断颤抖着吐出清液的巨物，手腕上还带着Leo的手抬到嘴边，在他的手背轻轻一吻。

Leo无助又害羞的看着他，球场上见惯了那个笃定又强悍的α难寻踪迹，他也许真的没有特别多的经验。他扶住Leo的阴茎，深呼吸放松自己，然后缓缓的向下沉。

他闷哼着吞下那个人的肉柱——Ω的身体就是用来做爱的，他连润滑都不需要，早就为他湿的汁水横流。太大了……他即使努力放松，也适应了好一会儿才慢慢吞下个头部，而那东西变本加厉的还在涨……Leo已经拼命克制着自己不要向上顶他，克制到他浑身汗湿，全身泛着暧昧的红。

看来等下还要洗澡，他想着，另一手抚摸着Leo的脸颊，轻轻的吻他。哪怕他们的下身淫靡的纠缠，这个吻也近乎圣洁。Leo扶着他的腰，另一手也攀上他的大腿，下腹，握住了他早已湿漉漉的阴茎。

他在他唇边喘息着将他整个含进体内，那东西压在他的前列腺时，他就在Leo手里射了，前面的高潮让他体内紧绷，颤抖，把Leo夹的更紧了，Leo在还没有进入他的子宫口就成结，再也进不去了。他们两个都呜咽着不能动弹，身体卡在一起。子宫口高热的嫩肉颤抖着，渴求的一张一合等着Leo的探索，但是那巨大的结只能无助的压在宫口，震颤摩擦着，他们紧紧拥住彼此，在彼此唇里再次高潮。

他总算尝到了那个呻吟，脱力般的昏迷之前他想着这下，前面，后面，都满是他的东西了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 巴尔韦德提及梅西总被过度解读的新闻  
> https://www.sport.es/en/news/barca/ernesto-valverde-messi-is-always-over-interpreted-7633300  
> 巴尔韦德提及不会轮休上场进了四个球的梅西，见赫罗纳赛后采访：  
> http://sports.pptv.com/sportslive/pg_h5live?sectionid=132977&matchid=225861
> 
> Pincho（或pintxo)  
> 起源于西班牙巴斯克地区，小型餐厅的开胃菜或下酒菜；以面包做基地将各色小食穿成串（腌渍鳕鱼，鲑鱼，凤尾鱼，番茄，火腿，香肠奶酪等等），吃完牙签不能丢，餐厅会以牙签来算钱。


	6. NOT glucose tablet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是葡萄糖片，但一切都好。

2017年10月19日，西班牙举行了的欧冠小组赛第三轮。这天对于19岁希腊小将季米特里斯·尼古拉奥来说，可太刺激了。

巴塞罗那的暴雨并没有浇熄奥林匹亚科斯远道而来的热情，特别是他们以苛刻著称的主席埃万耶洛斯·马里纳基斯——他在九年里铁面无情的换了十九个教练——正襟危坐诺坎普的时候。

季米特里斯不是第一次参加欧冠，但首发登场确是头一回，他一直期待着来到诺坎普，除了想见识一下世界领先的足球场和踢球方式以外，他还怀抱着别的夙愿。

但一场比赛下来他感觉这次巴萨一日游真是物超所值，不，是应接不暇猝不及防——全场总共攻入四个球，三个与他有关，听上去很厉害的样子，但问题是巴萨进了两个，他也进了两个，一个突破了特尔施特根的十指关，另一个……上帝保佑他们家比利时老门将的心灵——再努力也防不住自家人呀。

要说，这事儿也不能都怪他，都是巴萨太奇怪了！

先是专注盯防对方当家球星时候，注意到那个家伙在开场没多久，弯下腰，在瓢泼大雨中，从袜子里，掏出了一个什么粉白色的东西，塞进了嘴里。

…………………………………………？？

季米特里斯小小的脑袋充满大大的问号，他看了眼四周，好像没人注意到这件事。好吧，一定是自己眼花。然后一转眼那个人就噌噌噌出现在了自家禁区——可他刚才还在他右前方！他赶紧回防，精神高度紧张！他看到球冲着那个滑来滑去仿佛一块黄油的大明星飞过来了，季米特里来不及细想，接了巴萨边锋德乌罗佩乌的传球，一脚揣进了球门！

Goal！！

完蛋了……教练又要被换掉啦！他想着，然后听到了全场炸裂的欢呼，他身前那个等着接队友传球的小个子球星，甚至定住了愣了有一秒，才张大嘴笑得像只毛茸茸的小熊，滑去和队友拥抱去了。

笑个屁啦从袜子里掏东西吃的家伙！！！！但他感觉到了自家门将普鲁托挂在球网上散发出的怨气，就默默的忍气吞声……

接着事情有起色，对方的前锋/后卫？——教练说是前锋——那个金发高个子，眼睛碧蓝碧蓝，极其美貌但难掩一肚子坏水的样子，进了个球没来得及欢呼就被边裁宣布手球两黄变一红下场了。

………………………………………………？手球了自己心理没有点B数吗？居然还想要欢呼啊？西班牙人，你们的自尊呢？！

又是大大的问号，但他欢呼了一下，现在巴萨只剩十个人啦！

但结果就是巴萨下半场踢得比上半场好太多了，中后场传球球球中的。他们防不胜防，他就看到那个大明星带着一缕一缕湿哒哒的棕发，滑步来到禁区弧顶，背身想要接球。

做梦！季米特里斯一个箭步撞上去将他放倒！

哨响了，奥林匹亚斯科犯规，巴萨任意球机会。

跑来他身边一起防守的库特里斯皱着脸说，教练说什么来着？这家伙定位球比点球还准？

……坏啦！教练又要被换掉啦！

他深沉哀婉的望向教练席，刚巧看到了那个人。

他说着什么，他心中一紧。他在跟自己说话吗？

怎么可能，少年告诉自己。巴萨的主教练怎么可能在比赛当中与对方球员——然后他看到梅西回身也望着那个人，就好像，隔着断线的雨水，三十米的距离，在一个定位球蓄势待发的当场，用眼神也能交流明白似的。梅西回过身，低头确定了球的位置，再抬头时候，表情看上去严肃到可怕。

抛物线飘渺的绕过人墙，球进了。

全场欢呼。他耸耸肩，当然了。

他没有气馁，为了教练要努力！！他给了自己首发呢！他接着回去跟着那个大明星，看到他回望向教练席，做了个奇奇怪怪的出牌手势，但又笑得像只毛茸茸的小熊了。

…………巴萨真的太奇怪了！

他们坚持到了最后，巴尔干人民从不气馁，无论现状有多惨烈，在最后的一次角球机会中，他看准了位置高高跃起，身前是和他差不多高的安德烈·戈麦斯，可季米特里斯跳的比他早！身后是与他同时起跳的保利尼奥，可季米特里斯比他高！

他顶到了！球“砰”的一声撞得他脑子晕晕的，径直入了球网。

教练这回不会下课啦！他落下来脚步有点虚浮的想着，他被年长的队友们团团围住，乖乖的任他们激动拥吻。

终场之后，他抓抓脑袋，黑色的毛茬早被大雨浇透了，红白相间的球衣浸湿黏在身上，极不舒服，他三下两下脱下来，向远处望去，锁定了他来到巴萨一直想要见见的那个人。

Ernesto正准备要去赛后发布会，球员通道里就被前东家截胡了。

尽管分开时有些小插曲，但他自2012年从希腊辞职之后，也一直与马里纳基斯保持着友好的关系。甚至在他作为敌人的身份，每次率队回巴尔干半岛征战时，也都会受到雅典上下英雄归来般的礼遇。

“Ernesto thank you for everything”，“Olympiakos for life” ，他们欢迎他的标语一直没变过。他总是心怀感激。

他笑着拥抱了那个圆滚滚的男人。

“你胖了，Ernesto.” 那人笑眯眯的先插一刀，他噗嗤笑出来，摸摸马里纳基斯的肚子挑起了一边眉毛。

“我可没有，你走时候我就这样，我现在还这样，保持的多好~”他搂住Ernesto的背，随着他往前走，工作人员在狭窄的通道里看到二人纷纷闪避。

他问了球队老板的近况，听闻他又买了英超一支球队，道了喜，就抱歉的说必须得去记者会了。

马里纳基斯把手搭在他两边肩膀上，郑重的说，“Ernesto，你知道的，如果你要回来，随时都可以。”

他笑了笑，摇摇头，拍了拍他肩膀上的手说，“埃万耶洛斯，给你的教练多点时间，你换的太频繁啦！”

然后他亲吻了马里纳基斯的脸颊两侧，摆摆手进了直播间。

记者会都是常规问题，除了……“请问梅西在开场十分钟时候，从袜子里掏出什么东西吃了？

他笑出声，回答的倒是很一本正经，“也许是葡萄糖片？我不知道，如果吃葡萄糖片能让他进球，请他多吃几片吧，我倒是听说过有很多球员会吃的。”

但……谁会藏在袜子里？

他一路好笑的回到更衣室，人已经走的差不多了，但他昨天去了Cultura的医院，Leo没能陪他，今天他想知道检测结果。

他不由自主地微笑，胃里热乎乎的。还没走道更衣室，就又被拦下了。

“Míster！”一个年轻陌生的声音叫他。

他来回看了一眼，看到一个黑发高挑，浓眉大眼的少年在不远处冲他挥手。那个孩子有点兴奋的冲过来，差点撞倒他。

是刚才场上出尽风头的小朋友呀，他被那个阳光的笑感染，也对着这个已经换好奥林匹亚斯科熟悉的红白训练服外套的孩子微笑。

他到了眼前倒羞涩了起来，似乎想拥抱他一下，但想起教练也许不记得他了。

“我，尼古拉奥。”他用蹩脚的西班牙语说，清了清嗓子，有模有样的向教练伸出手。

Ernesto回忆了一下，仿佛认出了他，没有握他的手，而是张开双臂搂住他的脖子拥抱他。

“你是青训营里的孩子吧，我记得我走那年曾率队到青训营做过几次的交流指导。”他微笑着看着这个高大的后卫。

黑发的少年点点头，他的西班牙语不太好，就比划着，“我那时，矮小，您跟我说过，无论是前锋还是后卫，身高，不决定什么，”他指了指自己的头，“要靠这里！”

说完他不好意思的笑了，好像对自己现在长这么大个子很抱歉似的。

Ernesto拍拍他的脸，放慢了语速说，“无论什么样的身体状况，都不足以限定你。你今天做的不错，除了乌龙球和防守梅西——在弧顶附近放倒他可不明智，你知道有时候，他的任意球啊——”

“——比点球命中率还高，是啊，我教练讲了的。”他垂头丧气的说，“我差点害教练下课啦！”

“幸好最后头球进了？” Ernesto笑着说。

“嗯！” 他用力点点头。

“就是这个气势！”Ernesto拍拍他的肩膀，“我要走啦，希望第二回合，还能看到你。”

男孩子又低头抱了抱他，跟他从14岁进入奥林匹亚斯科青训营，就不断听到的传奇告别。

“我们主场会赢的，Ernesto！”他走到远处回头，笑着挥挥手。

“Ernesto？” 转过身就看到一个靠在更衣室门口，笑眯眯的梅西。“我以为你最近只在考察B队的阿尔奈斯而已，现在连敌军的中后卫都不放过了？”

他推了一下笑的若有所指的梅西，径直走进了一片狼藉但空无一人的更衣室。“阿尔奈斯真的很好，他能帮上忙的。”他靠着中间宽大的长条桌上说，Leo笑着点点头，走过来与他拥抱。

那人刚洗过澡，发梢微湿，皮肤温热，散发着琥珀木和柠檬草新鲜的味道。

他想起发布会的事，笑起来，拉远了点距离，问他，“所以你在袜子里藏了什么？”

Leo不好意思的笑着低下头，从黑色阿迪达斯连帽衫口袋里掏出了个花花绿绿的包装纸晃了晃。

他没看清楚，好奇的问，“到底是什么？”

Leo盯着他，眼神弯弯的，带着笑，他目不转瞬的望着他的眼睛，把那颗糖剥开，放进了嘴里。

他顷身过来。

然后他在他嘴里尝到了草莓牛奶味。

他闭上眼睛笑，好吧，不是葡萄糖片。

那个吻持续的并不久，但甜到他的胃又变得好热。

Leo的手扶在他的腰侧，在他耳边问，“所以？”

他的试探着触碰着他凸起的小腹，期待得眼睛亮闪闪的。

他庆幸自己肤色足够深，脸红了也看不出，他覆盖住Leo轻轻压在小腹的手，“你想知道性别吗？”

Leo温柔的低语，“你想告诉我的话。”

他把头埋在Leo颈窝呼吸了几次，回答他，“是个女孩~”

Leo当即笑出声，捧住他的脸亲了几下，“太好了！”

然后他裤兜里的手机响了起来，他想要按掉，但看了一眼号码，说是Busi。他示意Leo接起来，Leo就环住他的腰，把他抵在身后的桌子上，下巴压在他肩头接起了电话。

说了没两句就挂了。

“Busi说有事情跟我讨论，我要过去一下，我先送你回家。”

他摆摆手，笑着说，“哪里就需要送我回家了，我又不是肚子大到不能自理了。医生说这胎怀的也太精准，预产期在国际比赛日那两周，几乎不影响工作，但之后我们就要打八分之一决赛——如果我们进得去的话。”他迅速报备完了，拉起Leo的手腕在他静脉那里亲了一下，“我都忘了问你被铲的痛不痛了，” Leo摇了摇头，他就放心的接着说，“从Busi那里回去，早点休息。”

Leo有点期待的看着他，他挑起一根眉毛。

“可我不想一个人呆着。”Leo说，歪着头看着他笑。

“你不会一个人啊，”他不解的说，“你不是去找塞尔吉了吗？”

Leo也不恼，就还是看他。

他被看的毛茸茸的，心里一动，Leo这是想要……约会？

失笑，他无奈的摇摇头，安抚的跟他讲道理，“我们这周，有三场比赛，你需要休息。”

“我们什么都不做，可以吗？”他轻轻的搂住教练的腰，在他后背抚摸，“我们要有一个女儿了，我想和你，只是庆祝……好吗？”

他心里软的一塌糊涂，最后在他颈窝点点头。

Leo从兜里掏出电话，在手在他背后按着屏幕，然后跟他说，“你直接过去，想吃什么跟西蒙斯说就是，我很快回来”。

他们一起往停车场走，道了别那一瞬间，彼此都立刻开始期待着晚上的重聚。

他已经不再怪罪自己失控的信息素。正如球迷所认知，和塞尔吉所讲解的一样，无论在竞技层面，还是精神层面，梅西都是个强大的人。这样的人，清楚自己在做什么，不需要他来教。他想着，也许，尝试着像普通情侣一般的相处，也不是那么不可接受的事情。

Leo的管家西蒙斯老远看到他的车，刚到路口转弯梅西宅邸的铁门就开了。

他和门口站着迎他的金发加拿大人打了招呼，本以为会被指引到车库，但西蒙斯压低了身体，用极其流利的西班牙语，在窗口对他说，“请您直接开往门口吧，待会我会将您的车子停到车库。您的面部信息已经在AI里录入好了，摄像头会自动识别，您到门口开门直接进去就是。”

他礼貌的谢过，到梅西家的车库要绕过一个偌大的花园，开过去都要十分钟，走回来就更久。 想必是被交代过了。Leo连这点路都不高兴让他走，他笑笑，觉得自己需要时间来习惯被当成孕妇轻拿轻放。

他只在上回去Luis家烤肉时候路过这里，那时两人还相敬如宾，他也许不会答应Leo进来坐坐的建议，他庆幸也Leo并没有问。

他们对感情都不是热火朝天的类型，不得已被绑在一起是个偶然，但他努力保有恰当的距离感和尊严，不让自己被生理需求掣肘，将事情搞得更复杂。而和他绑在一起的那个人也毫不冒进，愿意以温吞水软的步调跟他慢慢走，他也是真的感激。

尽管他们也不过在一起了三个月，除了球场含蓄的相视而笑，连像样的约会也只有Leo从阿根廷回来带着足球送他那回。但他们就好像拼图临近的两块，契合的巧夺天工。他后来逐渐意识到，那只从来只拿屁股冲着他，却总要缠着Leo，哪怕他飞去阿根廷也要跟着去的白狐狸，就是自己没错，就是他想要时时刻刻，与他的α，肌肤相亲的欲望实体。

 _ **关键是**_ ——他意识到这个 _ **关键是**_ 的时候差点羞耻的当场去世——Leo也知道的。

他当时怎么说来着？“他做任何他觉得喜欢的事。”

所以，上帝啊，Leo从第一天起，就知道他……时时刻刻，每分每秒，都想要他。哪怕他压抑住自己身体和心灵的疼痛拼命抵抗欲望，从他身边逃跑，那只狐狸，也一直留在Leo身边。

抵抗有什么意义。

他早就被看透了。

但有趣的是，除了起初的羞耻，这似乎变成了二人之间心知肚明却从不宣之于口的默契。他很高兴Leo知道他的心，这样球就在Leo那边，他可以自由选择。

至于Leo的心，他……也尊重他的有所保留——起码现在看上去，Leo也是喜欢他的陪伴的。

我们看看接下来会发生什么。他想着，多看了两眼门口花园修剪成西兰花的绿植，接着拧开门径直进去。

“教练当时从奥林匹亚科斯请辞的时候，多少受到了些来自俱乐部主席马里纳基斯的威胁。” 塞尔吉事不关己的报备这责信息，在傍晚七点钟的夕阳里，抿了口自己手磨，手冲的阿拉比卡。“你记得我之前告诉过你，他提到过曾有个人想要威胁他？” 看到坐在他咖啡桌对面的Leo皱着眉点点头，塞尔吉接着说“嗯，就是他了。”

“为什么？”Leo问，“他有什么东西能威胁到教练？他又不是黑社会还能扣了他的家人——”他看到塞尔吉似笑非笑的表情，眯起眼睛，不可思议的问道，“是吗，这倒是……”

“有不正当背景不假，但不是扣押他的家人这么极端。” 他说，“只是吧……他拿来威胁他的这个事儿，我不觉得你会想知道。”

他没有看Leo，只是望向露台外侧夕阳西下的海。“要我说那也没什么，谁还没年轻过。”

“你直说。”

塞尔吉从口袋里拿过手机，划了几下调出一张照片来。“我又不是个间谍，下回别叫我干这种事。”

Leo接过来，没直接看，望着塞尔吉说，“我真是肃然起敬，我知道你几乎能说服所有人做所有事，但你竟然这么快还真给找到了？”

塞尔吉轻描淡写的说，“教练的第一助教Jon与他自幼熟识，从他球员时代，后来断断续续跟着他从西班牙人，毕尔巴鄂竞技到希腊，再到巴萨。我不需要说服所有人，我只要说服他不就好了。”他耸耸肩，好像这是再清楚不过的逻辑了，“接下来的也非常简单，你也知道教练是个温和的人，几乎从不与人冲突。Jon提到唯一一次他们曾经卷入的纠纷，是第二次从希腊辞职的时候。”

“主席叫我和杰拉德一起和希腊主席开过会，就在前一晚，我有机会单独和马里纳基斯聊了一会儿。这个人对教练异常执着，意志也非常坚定。但他毕竟不是我们，我用了点力他什么都说了。他手机里就存着这张照片，他销毁了所有事实证据，只留了一份真的舍不得删除。照片有密码，当然，搞到也并不难。”

“那么多年了，他还留着当时教练的照片？”Leo眉头紧蹙，不由自主的低头，他看到屏幕已经黑掉的时候庆幸Busi的无操作锁定时间这么短，他意识到自己并没有做好准备。

“他也不是那种……迷恋他或是什么，他就是觉得这个人在特别能干的同时，好特别，大概是一种收集癖，有趣的东西，或人，得攥紧在手心儿里才行。”

“他见证了，照片上的那一幕。很有意思，他低声细语这一幕的时候，带着的是……向往，崇拜？”塞尔吉笑了笑，摇着头表示不太理解。“‘亵渎神明多么背德又疯狂啊’，原话。”

Leo闭上眼睛，大概是猜出了方向。他吸了口气，缓缓的吐出来，手机递给塞尔吉示意他开锁。

他以为自己做好了准备，但那张图还是让他心脏漏跳，攥紧了了手机，另一只手的指甲陷进了掌心。他静静的看了那张图几秒，没什么表情，然后点了删除，永久，确定。

他将手机递还给塞尔吉。

“他不再是个麻烦了对吗？”

“嗯哼。他的手机里最后一份备份也已经销毁——其实他本来也不会再用这个来要挟教练，他多年前没做，现在也不会。他只是……舍不得那段回忆，他觉得那过于美丽。”

Leo依旧没有表情，远方的夕阳终于坠落了，“确实。”

他从塞尔吉那里回来的时候，刚好吃完饭，他中途问了西蒙斯，被告知Mister要了蔬菜，鱼和牛肉在自己处理，不禁弯起嘴角，有些期待。

他眼前还会不停的闪过刚刚在塞尔吉手机上看到的画面。那是很早以前的事了，他自知与他无关，他无权嫉妒或愤怒。他窥见了他过去的一鳞半爪，尽管是打着保护他的旗号，用这种手段也是不该。

他闭上眼睛，想让那个人带着金色桂冠披着月白长袍的样子从视网膜散去，但暂时看来很难做到。

他推开门，除掉鞋子，走过同时作为红酒柜的恒温玻璃玄关。他先去了左手边的餐厅，餐桌上摆着的西班牙烘蛋佐鯷魚和碳烤牛肉香气扑鼻，却不见教练的身影。

他四处看了一下，教练在下沉式客厅那个巨大的沙发上侧卧着，似乎睡着了。那只狐狸尽管还是屁股对着他，但起码愿意安稳的蜷在他的脚边。

他用手背轻轻的蹭了蹭狐狸的背，心想，你总算愿意试着接受自己了啊。狐狸舒服的昂起头，在他掌心磨蹭。他跪在沙发旁边柔软的长绒地毯上，看着他，抚摸上他的肩膀，在他鼻尖亲了一下。

那个人睡得浅，几乎在他的鼻息触到他皮肤时候就醒了。

他带着睡意冲他微笑，身上的白衬衫皱巴巴，抬起手摸了摸Leo的脸颊。

“Busi那里一切都好吗？”

Leo抓住他的手在他掌心吻了一下，用刚才狐狸和他安静的睡在自己沙发上的样子，成功的置换掉了照片里的那个人。

“一切都好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 媒体对于巴尔韦德就梅西在比赛中从袜子里掏东西吃的提问：  
> https://www.givemesport.com/1173324-what-lionel-messi-ate-from-his-sock-during-barcelona-31-olympiakos  
> 巴尔韦德率毕尔巴鄂竞技重返奥林匹亚科斯主场卡雷斯卡基斯体育场的庆祝仪式：  
> http://en.protothema.gr/the-triumphant-return-of-valverde-to-karaiskakis/


	7. Fanouropita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanouropita  
> 寻找丢失之物的蛋糕  
> 丢了什么吗？一个用橙子、橄榄油、肉桂和白兰地做的海绵蛋糕 ——来改变你的运气。这个蛋糕被命名为Saint Fanourios，圣徒迷失之物。

他进入更衣室的之后，身后门就被锁了。

这是他在这里的最后一场比赛。

面前所有年轻的脸上都带着不舍。

他知道，请辞时接到的挽留，自上而下，多过以往任何一家俱乐部。

他也有不舍的。

他微笑的看着手捧着一件月白织物的黑发队长。衣物上压着一轮璀璨的黄金桂冠，轻薄的月桂叶和点缀其中的金合欢种子，交织环绕在金色圆环外围。

他摇摇头，所有人都望向他，期待又羞怯。

“你离开之时，我们会为你披上月白长袍，戴上黄金桂冠。这样你就永远，是奥林匹亚斯科的一部分。”

他们这么说过。

他回首望了一眼更衣室里最显眼位置，那个微微垂首，红白相间的侧影。他们想把他装扮成自己的队徽，来与他告别。

最终他点点头。

也许是胜利的喜悦，也许是他被一整支队伍年轻又健壮的球员除去外套，衬衫，裤子和鞋袜的时候，他的信息素终究无法克制的泄漏了。

也许有人的手在为他披上长袍的时候停留的时间过久，为他带上桂冠时，手指在他黑色卷发里流连。

也许是他们一个一个过来拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊时，过分靠近他的嘴唇和腺体。

也许是有人真的不守规矩——或是被信息素扰乱——真的亲了他的嘴唇，与他津液交缠。

也许他就这样被逼出了发情期，也许没有，他不记得了。

他只记得还未与他告别的球员已经不再只是亲吻他的脸颊与头发，而是揽过他的腰与他深吻，含着他的舌尖剥夺他的呼吸。

他们也吻了他的耳垂，脖颈，胸口，他身后的人最终将他托起放在中间摆放毛巾和运动饮料的长桌。

他身上每个位置都有人在仔细的吮吻，他记得他们并非狂野热切，反而像是一个真正的告别，留恋，温柔又克制。

他不知道最终被多少人操了，也不知道啊有多少人摩擦着他身体的各个部位达到高潮，送到他手里，嘴边的阴茎他都会温柔的含住，仔细照料。他的手指和脚趾都被吮吸亲吻，他的身前身后也都被细密的舔舐。

没有人脱下他已经松松垮垮的月白长袍，或是摘下那顶已经歪斜的金色桂冠，但最后他满身的皮肤都零星散落着白色液体，包括他的金冠和黑色卷发上。

他也尝到了不止一个人苦涩的味道。

当时的青年都爱他。他从不怀疑，这件事会被在场的每个球员带进坟墓——除了，最终他们在不够清醒的时候，被俱乐部主席闯入更衣室而不自知。那个人曾要挟他，调查他，用他与旁人不同的体质强迫他留下。可他不明白为何那个人在他坚定的准备玉石俱焚的时候让步了。而多少年过去，他辗转去过不同的俱乐部，最终到了巴塞罗那，奥林匹亚科斯俱乐部的前队长和官方，仍然会公开表达对他的祝福。

正如这次欧冠小组赛，他重返雅典，他也再次，在数万球迷面前，挥舞了一枚黄金桂冠。

梅西在来的飞机上已经被皮克科普了一堆他本来就知道的讯息——“为什么巴尔韦德在希腊被当做神祇”，“他是如何将先进的西班牙足球理念带往希腊的”，“甚至有人说他可以当总理”哦？

他抓抓脑袋，觉得答应和杰拉德坐在一起非常不明智了。他把怀里睡着的Zuri忍痛放在了杰拉德腿上，“你抱他一会儿。”

“好嘞！”杰拉德立刻被转移了注意力，赶忙放下手机，小心翼翼的把巨大的手掌覆盖在小狐狸柔软的皮毛上。

“Awww~他摸起来真舒服。”杰拉德的尾巴都要摇到头顶了。

这够他安静一会儿了，Leo想着，赶忙闭上眼背对杰拉德准备睡一会儿。

“诶话说教练是不是也该怀孕了？”他突然想起什么似的把Leo的头扳回来接着说。

你个大鸡蛋。梅西闭着眼翻了个白眼。

“你俩第一回那肯定没法避孕吧，在美国连事后避孕药都没——”

“是女儿。”Leo长痛不如短痛的说。“求你让我睡觉，好吧？”

杰拉德缓慢的转过来来看他，简直像漫画人物一样，眼睛变得水润又闪耀，“Awwwwww！我一直想要个女儿！”

他闭着眼翻了个白眼，“你知道你还得等几年，别再抱怨了，Puyi不会心软的，我也不会帮你说话的。”

“没关系！你闺女跟我闺女又有什么区别! 我要有女儿了！Fuck，我要有女儿了。”他赶忙掏出手机按了起来。

Leo不仅好笑，又有点心疼他，他的α在他退役前都不允许他怀孕。

他知道一旦杰拉德去骚扰Puyi，他就能安静下来——至少安静 _一会儿_ 。

他闭上眼，Busi展示给他的那张照片历历在目。他稳住心神，决意不被陈年旧事扰乱，即使第一轮获胜，希腊的主场依旧非常恐怖。再说，那时的球员都退役了，没有什么能让他回想起当时。

他错的多么离谱。

教练有点害羞的被授予那枚黄金桂冠，并被主席推到球迷面前挥舞着展示，致谢的时候，他就站在球员通道望着。

不仅杰拉德，Busi, 罗贝托和阿尔巴接收到了来自Ciro让人汗毛直立的低吼，就连接收不到他们的信息素的Luis都紧张的跑去前排问保利尼奥，有没有觉得突然有点冷。

那枚，操他大爷的， _黄金桂冠_ ，那个，操他大爷的主席亲手送到他手上，还叫他站在五万人体育场和面向全球的摄像机前面展示的， _黄金桂冠_ ，正是照片里那一枚。

他是故意的。

Leo僵硬到身体开始战抖，杰拉德无助的撞了身后的Busi，Busi也看到了那枚头饰，心里清楚，可他只是耸耸肩，轻描淡写的说，“别管，这事儿你管不了。”

但开球前杰拉德还是看到了Busi在场边与教练说了些什么，然后他明显能感受到一股绵密柔和的雨后玫瑰香气萦绕，Leo的威压立竿见影的减弱了。

比赛结束后，他去问Busi，Busi还是什么也没说，只是告诉他别多嘴，这是他们俩的事。

可现在他们在冷战。

Leo自认自己是个冷静的人，他清楚多年前发生的事，与他无关，他没有资格质问或嫉妒，他可以闭嘴当作没发生过。但接下来一周在圣马梅斯发生的事——

由于接近12年的球员和执教生涯，毕尔巴鄂和圣马梅斯球场对他来说甚至比巴萨还要像家。 而下午刚结束的那场比赛前，杰拉德还调侃说，你对他们的球员，是不是比对我们还熟悉？

你猜怎么着，还真是。

下午他刚进球员通道，就被一群小动物淹没不知所措。他把飞扑到脸上的一只鼯鼠——也许这是凯帕小朋友？摘下来挂在肩膀，逐个看过去自己的前球员，试图分辨哪一只属于哪一位。

他曾经的小崽子们一个个笑着拥抱他，站在前排的阿杜里斯一定是刚才在通道入口，与他额头相抵的大角鹿了，威严又温柔。

他惊喜又赞叹的望着这个新世界给他的这种神迹，想着若不是Leo，这些美丽温暖的体验也许会永远尘封。

“人生境遇，很大程度上取决于你遇见了谁。”他突然想起那个金色的摇滚明星说过的话，望着Leo天青色的客场球衣背影发了会儿呆。

自从从希腊回来，Leo多少有点怪怪的，先是Busi在场边告诉他Leo这两天心情不好你得安抚一下，你看Ciro都快爆走了。问为什么不好，他也不说。Ernesto心想也许是这两次的国家队比赛又出了点差池，或是别的什么年轻人的事情他无权过问。Busi说要安抚他的时候，他就学着用Cultura教的方法释放一点信息素来中和掉自己α的狂躁威压。

之后，他们已经两周没有单独见面，连单独聊聊也没有。

杰拉德倒是发现了他怀孕的事情经常过来嘘寒问暖，仿佛自己要有闺女了一样，还控诉说,“他们什么都不告诉我当初Ney要走就不告诉我！你怀孕也不说！这么大的事儿！”

Busi在旁边冷冷的指出，“告诉你了别说全巴萨，全皇马都要知道了吧。”

杰拉德冷笑一声，“哼，你这是看不起谁，怎么也要整个西班牙都知道呀——”

说完发现把自己给堵死了，就恼羞成怒的推Busi一把，再专心的弯下腰摸摸教练已经凸起的小肚子，一脸憧憬的样子。

Leo就只在远远望着，再接着投入训练。

哨声响了，比赛开始。

他不是不想要靠近他，他只是不能信任自己，就仅仅是那样一个画面，他就已经失控到连Luis都能察觉到，他被影响的太厉害，他想要问，想问他记不记得，这就是那一枚一模一样的黄金桂冠，他就是故意要你在所有人面前——他对你依然念念不忘——而 _无权_ 愤怒让他更加愤怒。

他害怕他会做出什么过激的事情，教练在孕期，一旦他失控后果不堪设想。

叫Busi甚至杰拉德每天都照顾好他，他的助教也自然对自己万分信任，知无不言。他以为只要过一阵子这个心结就会解开，他们就能回到从前。

他又错的多么离谱。

圣马梅斯，一个他年轻时曾在这里奔跑，第一次执教，两度重新执教，前前后后五分之一的生命都耽在这里，有着无数过往的地方。他调查过了，可他又怎么能想到，球赛结束之后，那个人会带着满身毕巴球员身上摄人的气味回到宾馆房间，连嘴唇和腺体都被亲吻到红肿。

他在教练宿舍等他，单纯的想要庆祝刚才的零封和胜利。

Ernesto进门之前，他就闻到了那满身属于别人的麝香。他不自知的已经进入了战斗状态，那个人刚把门打开就砰的一声被抵在了房门。

“Leo……”尽管灯都没开，教练依然知道压在身上的人是谁，但他好像非常，非常的愤怒。

他不知道怎么回事，但依然想要安抚他，他先抬起手抚摸Leo的后背，手被捉住压在头的两侧。

“他亲了你。” Leo在他身上嗅了嗅，危险的陈述道。

确实。

他在这里的时候，与那个黑发，高大的前锋，一直保持着一种类似于情人的关系。他们交往，谈恋爱，做爱，最终和平的分开。而每次回来，那个温柔浪漫的人总会邀他小酌，共度一晚。

可是这次不行。他在那个人再次发出邀请的时候，告诉他，我已经……他有点犹豫，不知道要如何定义Leo的身份。若是丈夫，也只是法律和标记上的约束。若是情人，又似乎并没做过只忠于彼此的约定。更何况，即使他已经怀孕四个月，他的α也已经两周没跟他主动说过话了。

他楞神思考的间隙，阿杜里斯顷身在他唇上轻轻撕咬。

他再次推拒，按下被冷落的疼痛，终于说，我已经与别人，在试着……交往了。

那个男人仿佛看出他的困惑与不坚定，只是笑笑，接着轻咬他的颈侧，“那你明天回去可以接着， ** _试着_** ，和他交往。”

他摇着头，推开了身上的男人。“我不可能背叛他。”

这次坚定的多。

因为他就是不会。他决定回去问问Leo，他有什么心事，可不可以跟他说说，以及他们现在，算是怎么样的关系。

他对自己保证过绝不会有所隐瞒的。

他试图挣开Leo的钳制，失败了。他的手腕有点痛。

“是的。”他平静无波的陈述，“他亲了我嘴唇，脖子，还有肩膀。”

手腕的钳制更紧了，好在Leo没有用力抵住他，压住他的肚子。

他知道Leo出于α的占有欲在嫉妒。他释放出一点像红茶一样的香橼气息，试图安抚他。

“Leo，疼。”他轻轻的说。

黑暗中的男人依然没动，但手上的力道放松了不少。接着脖子一阵疼痛，他咬上来了。一瞬间两人的信息素爆炸道火花四溅，他感到Leo的胯下坚挺的抵在自己的大腿，可他没有力气做爱，或是被机械的控制，宣誓主权。

他又挣扎了一下。

Leo一般不主动表达情绪，他可以做到完全封闭，若他生气，伤心，失望，愤怒，他在这么多年里，早就可以做到面无表情，就连最亲近的人也难窥见他真实的情绪。可他现在在用身体表达。

他浑身紧绷，压制得教练几乎无力挣扎，他像一只凶猛的雄狮，尖利的犬齿嵌进了猎物的颈动脉，只等可怜的被捕猎者流血身亡，不能动弹。

可教练不是他的猎物。

他习惯主动解决问题，哪怕再棘手。

“你告诉我，发生什么事……停下，Leo……别咬我，你再标记我也早就是你的了，冷静一点。” 他又试了试手腕，那里的力道有所收敛，他顺势挣开捧住Leo的脸，拉开一点距离，窗外的月光太远，他看不清他的表情。

“从希腊回来，你就……”他咬了咬下唇，推了推身下的人，Leo似乎被他承认所属说服了，不再咬他，乖巧的被他牵着走到窗前。

他总算能看清Leo的脸，苦涩和焦虑在那张脸上交织。他心疼的厉害，捧着他的脸颊轻轻的问，“我知道他亲我让你很难受，但我拒绝他了，那只是……很多年以来的一个 _小传统_ ——”

“ _小传统。_ ” Leo转过身，望着窗外江畔昏黄的灯火。

“以后不会发生了。”

Leo轻轻笑了。“以后我们每次去你不同的俱乐部，都要这样来一遍？”

他皱了皱眉头，想到一切的开始是两周前从希腊回来。

“Ernesto，再次看到那个金色桂冠，很开心吧。” 他问。

他不解，那个头饰怎么了吗？“什么意思？那只是个，象征友谊的桂冠啊？”

Leo回过头，不可思议的望着他，眼神里带着被刺伤的痛苦。“我已经知道了，你没有必要再隐瞒，五年前你走的时候发生过什么——那不关我的事，可那个主席他分明就是……就是故意的，他就是想让你想起——但，好，那也不怪你。那么今天呢？你说你拒绝他了可他们仍然咬了你——”

教练听他提到五年前的事情，才幽幽回想起那时胜利后的眩晕，想起那身月白色长袍和荷尔蒙爆炸的年轻人们为他带上的黄金桂冠。

“你是怎么知道的？”他不解的问。

“这重要吗？我只想告诉你你没有必要装糊涂——那个桂冠，你怎么会不记得，他交到你手上的时候——那时候我……”Leo上前一步，他们又紧紧的贴在一起了，“我差点失控，我只想把那东西从你手上夺过来摔在那个人脸上——”

“那只是一个头饰而已啊，即使在那个时候，他们也只是想要把我打扮成与他们队徽一样，作为一个告别的仪式，头饰在希腊也没什么特别的，只是月桂叶，金合欢——你的意思是说，主席交给我的那个，与五年前那个，是一样的。” 他一下子明白Leo在愤怒些什么，这看上去仿佛主席在宣布主权一样，那他的α没有当场咬死他挺克制的了，怪不得当时Busi还要他安抚Leo，幸好他立刻照做了。

他简直有点好笑。

“Leo，那种事情我怎么可能记得，又不是什么——”他试图安抚自己的α，可是被打断了。

“我知道我没什么经验，Mister，我也不够浪漫，不会为你做那么有象征意义的仪式。我也许也比不上会与你有秘密的 _小传统_ 的，那个高大英俊的西班牙人——” Leo垂下头挫败的接着说，“我知道。你没必要骗我说你不记得。那个仪式，即使我只见过一张照片，也足以留下深刻的印象，你怎么可能不记得？”

一瞬间他简直出离愤怒了。

“我怎么可能记得？！那只是，那只是一次告别，我们在球场内外经历过那么多那么多的告别，那确实有象征意义，但你从阿根廷回来送我的足球也一样有象征意义啊？” 他不解，而且为Leo的不理解而感到生气。

他看着Leo有点委屈的脸，他怎么也想不到这两周被冷落的源头，是这样的不安全感。他以为自己还心心念念那时的荣光，他以为自己还怀恋与别人的亲吻与温存。他又好笑又无奈，看Leo一脸毛茸茸的胡子，还会像小朋友一样委屈，就气不起来了，他深吸一口气，缓缓的对他说。

“Leo，你知道我会记得什么吗？”

“我会记得我刚接手世界上最好的俱乐部时，Ney突然离队，上上下下动荡混乱又不安的时候，你在飞机上告诉我，我有很多事情要做，而你，你相信我。”

“我会记得我说我们需要一个够强硬的中场，我需要保利尼奥的时候，你趁着国际比赛日专门去说服他来这里。”

“我会记得，买来替代Ney的孩子第一场就受伤，赛季报废，要不断改变阵型适应多线作战，试验阵型，偶尔需要你让出核心地位的时候，你告诉我这不成问题。”

“我会记得，你在联赛，国际比赛日都场场都打满全场，我问你需不需要轮休的时候，你告诉我，你会在我需要你轮休的时候轮休。”

“我也会记得，你在众目睽睽之下，果断而迅速的救了我。”

“我会记得第一次看到Ciro的惊叹，和之后你展示给我你的世界时的每一次赞叹。”

“我还会记得，你抱着我说，只是想庆祝，因为我们要有一个女儿了。”

“我记得这些，Leo，而不是那么，那么多年前，一次被胜利冲昏了头脑，被信息素迷乱了心智时，他们为我戴上的那枚桂冠，长成什么样子。”

说完他在他头顶轻吻。

“我会再去要一间房间，你可以睡在这里。”

然后他拉起行李箱转身离开。

等他一切已经洗漱停当，躺在床上时，他侧卧着对着窗外，迷迷糊糊的感觉到背后没被衣物覆盖到的腰窝被毛茸茸的东西蹭了一下。

他痒的动了动，知道大概是Zuri，刚想说你还舍得回来，回过身看到是Ciro静静的在月下望着自己。

他笑了笑，拍拍床沿。

Ciro跳上床，侧着覆盖着他的后背，把宾馆的小床压出巨大的凹槽。

这下可暖和了。他拉过一只大爪子抱住，迷迷糊糊又要睡着了，想着明天被古根海姆邀请去做的纪录片采访稿子。

然后门闷闷的响了几声。

他开门前已经知道是谁了。

那个人垂着一头乱毛不肯看他。

他就安静等着。

最终Leo闷闷的说，“Ciro不见了。他从来不会离开我单独去找别人的。”

他又有点好笑，牵起Leo的手，那个人乖乖的跟着进来。他锁上门，挑起Leo的下巴亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“先睡觉吧？”

Leo点点头，然后他脱掉了连帽衫，Ciro慵懒的从床上下来。

他坐在床边把裤子和鞋袜脱掉，丢在床边的小沙发上，钻进了Ernesto还热乎着的被窝，只留眼睛和握住被子边缘的手指。

西班牙人微笑着望着他，也在床上躺好，把他推成侧卧的样子，从后面抱住了他的腰，在他们呼吸平复之前，他突然想起一件事。

“明天跟我去博物馆啊？”

“啊？”

“约会。”

他的手就放在Leo的胸口，那里狂跳了一阵。

“嗯。”

他笑了笑，在那个人肩头亲了一下，听着他平缓的呼吸坠入梦乡。


	8. Museo Guggenheim Bilbao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总有比个体宏大的主题。

他在Leo卧室的微光里脱下全身的衣服。先是深浅墨蓝拼接的棉质长袖毛线衫，再是卡其色全是口袋的长裤。他弯下腰想把浅蓝的四角裤从脚踝处扯下来时，就被年轻的情人拉着手臂推在床上了。

然后那个人还只是站在床脚，听着他突然粗重的喘息。

“你变得……” 阿根廷人着迷的说，“不一样了？”

他有点不知所措，低头看着脚踝挂还挂着条内裤的自己，也不知道什么不一样了。

“你变得像一颗桃子……” Leo见他有点迷惑的样子，笑着扬起手臂四下比划了一下，“就是……你身上的毛发掉的只剩了……绒毛？……整个的弧度，都圆圆的……除了——”然后他自己先害羞，就闭上嘴四肢并用的爬上床，用手背蹭了蹭他自怀孕起就不断饱胀的胸口，然后抬头看着他，听到他低哑的‘啊’了一声，有点迷恋，又有点好奇的笑着说，“你看，立起来了。”

他推了Leo的脸一下，也害羞起来，想叫他别再说了。Leo怕压到他的肚子，就侧着撑着手臂，用结实的大腿夹着他，手掌从他隆起的小腹开始抚摸。他被自己α简单的碰触震慑魂魄一般，瘫软在床上不能动弹，手指也紧紧的抓住床单。他胸口无论外面还是里面都空虚的厉害，想让他再摸一下自己，揉揉捏捏他被撩的起立的尖端，因为那两个小东西得不到抚慰已经开始涨痛，连带着整个乳房都欲求不满起来，渴望被挤压，似乎饱含着暗潮汹涌，蓄势待发。

被他抚慰了小腹当然也好，但Leo的动作比起色情，更多的还是温情。那人短短圆圆的手温柔的在他肚皮揉来揉去，摸不够似的，身体也支起来望着他的肚子，还喃喃自语着，她有没有动过啊？又换了个手势接着划圈儿揉，她怎么不动呢？

他又急又好笑，也不好意思说什么，就轻轻的说她确实还没有动弹过。

Leo抬头傻笑，叫他保证如果她动了第一个就告诉他。

他瘫倒在床上，从乳尖儿到阴茎都勃起着，依然温柔的点了点头。

他们很久没这么坦诚相对了，他的身体在被冷落了几周以后，积攒下来的欲望全部转化为势能，恨不得将在自己身上四处点火的α吞噬殆尽。但身体和灵魂柔软的部分，又偏偏想温柔的包裹住他，和煦的抚慰他，也被他抚慰。

如果他足够诚实，他会承认从他们在博物馆时，他已经情不自禁了。

穿着黑色连帽衫的巨星乍一眼看过去也就是个小个子的普通人，他跟着当日艺术馆的嘉宾走进古根海姆其中一个展馆时，身边的接待和扛着手持摄像机的摄影师，也只会关注或跟拍另一个人而已。

他觉得这种不被当成焦点的感觉分外舒适，就放松的四下观望。

他们拍摄的展馆很大，空旷，只有几幅巨型的画作挂在四面墙壁。

他向来对这些东西不感冒，来的车上教练说了今天会做的简介是关于一个叫什么基弗的德国人，好像还和纳粹有点什么说不清楚的联系。他就默默听着，偶尔嗯一声表示在听，反正西蒙斯开车过来接送，教练也无所谓避嫌，任他搂着，他说什么都很好。

他仰头看了下教练身后那面墙上巨大的油画，好像画的是一面裂了的墙壁，教练在远处对着摄像机说着什么，他听不清楚，悠闲的沿着墙边走走。

古根海姆的建筑风格很特别，但他在巴萨也见过各种特别有名或特别奇怪的建筑，从来也没有特别在意，也没有很明白外面没有空场出来拍摄的展馆中，那些对着某个雕塑楞神的人脑子里在想些什么。

哪能就看这么久那就是个，形状奇怪的金属块儿啊？

他皱着眉看着眼前的画，似乎是一个躺在龟裂土地上的人，仰望着大片繁星闪烁的星空。

画很大，他仰着头仔细看着那些似乎真的裂开的表面浮凸，回想着刚才教练穿着深蓝色的针织衫站在它前面若有所思的讲着画的侧脸。

然后他就被一个温暖的怀抱拥住了，就算知道只可能是教练，他还是吓了一跳，连忙回望了周遭的摄影小组——已经离开了，整个空旷的大厅只有他们。

“我叫他们，给我一会儿会儿。” 他轻描淡写的说，把头埋在Leo颈弯儿呼吸着。Leo点点头，在公共场合被情人从背后抱住，心脏快要跳出胸腔，脸颊也烧起来了，甚至不敢回头看他。他在Leo颈侧的静脉留下一吻，被他皮肤的灼热烫到了，知道这人又害羞了，忍不住撩起他毛茸茸的下巴在嘴唇也啄了一下。

Leo身体颤抖起来，回过身抱住他的后背，头抵在他额上不肯看他。他轻轻笑着，揉了揉Leo棕褐色的脑袋，没什么诚意的说，“抱歉，没忍住。”

Leo推了他一把，但手指钩住了他的衣袖，确保他不会被推开太远。

他们并排站在巨幅星空前，融入美术馆的宁谧。

他还没放开他的衣袖，但那只手最终被教练握在了手心。

他又要烧起来了，讪讪的清了清嗓子，也不知道应该怎么评价面前的艺术作品，又不是喜欢胡说八道的人，最终他说，“这幅画好大……”

教练似乎想笑，但只是发出了轻微的鼻音，转过头笑眯眯的看着他，竟然赞同的说，“真的很大。”

他也不知道回答什么，就闭上嘴，有点后悔，要是前几年，杰拉德和西班牙队友拉莫斯的太太做艺术品生意那阵子，叫他一起去接受艺术熏陶时，没一口拒绝就好了……

“这位作者的作品都是巨幅的，这是他的特点之一，所以你说到了点子上。” 教练轻柔的接着说，“他也喜欢画一些比人类个体更加悠久或宏大的主题，似乎两两相加让画作的冲击力更强烈。”

他牵着Leo的手向后退了几步，让他能更加好的欣赏整个画面。

“我们每个人，多多少少在夏夜，都会这样仰望过头顶这一片夜空吧。”在美术馆里，他的声音要比在球场上低沉舒缓的多，Leo可以自然的回想起在罗萨里奥时候摊在裸露着黄土的野球场，听着聒噪蝉鸣望着的墨兰星月夜。他已经不像刚才一样觉得在这个场合格格不入，无所适从，而是放松下来，让神思跟着教练的声音前行。

“……天空自古被当作神圣的领域，那是神明居住的场所，也是人类一直想要探求或征服的地方。一代一代人事变迁，灾厄，战争，土地上留下了文明的痕迹，而苍天则一如往昔，作者认为这种能够让人回望来处，展望去处的主题，是一种，思想？属于更古老的，更宏大的智慧。”

Leo似乎没听懂，又似乎懂了。教练不再讲话，他们又静静的站了一会儿，十指相扣。

最终他说，“Beautiful.”

教练回过头望着他的眼睛，若有所思的笑着回答，“确实。”

他当时是想要吻他的，但他没有。

接着他们放开彼此，出了诺大的美术馆坐上西蒙斯的车。Leo似乎陷入了沉思，一路都安安静静。傍晚时他们回到巴塞罗那，漂亮而熟悉的街景迅速从车窗划过时，他在斜阳余晖里静静的握住教练的手，那个人没有回头看他，只是用力的回握。

他感到在美术馆时教练似乎想对他多说点什么，但最终没有，可他浑身似乎无意中释放出的温暖馥郁，仍像云朵或微风一般裹覆住他，让他觉得安全。

大多数时候他讨厌同类不受控泄露的信息素，偶尔他感激。那时便是后者。教练是这样一个想了一百分只会透露半分的人，况且他对自己情绪的克制堪称完美，能从信息素里窥见一鳞半爪的真实，他都视若珍宝。

他也许因为什么而担忧着自己，想开解，又觉得不合时宜，就像国际比赛日那次，他想他，拿出手机看到教练的对话框里一直在编辑却没有一条短信发进来一样。

有时他觉得沮丧，即使身体曾贴近到无以复加，教练也会自虐一般的克制。他理解，他们的互相信任并不像他与杰拉德，或教练与Jon一样，是相识已久，经历了一切才建立起的信任。他尊重教练对感情的谨慎与有所保留，但他还是会沮丧，因为似乎自己并不能让他勇敢到发出那些短信，说出那些话。 也许他不值得。也许他对他的信任完全在绿茵场上，只有在那里他会像看着珍宝一样看着他，会真心实意的赞美他，也会毫无顾忌的说出真实的想法：Leo你今天身体状态不对，我下半场会换你下来，Leo你今天要回撤拿球，因为对方的特劳雷塞尔吉一个人顶不住，Leo麻烦你跟杰拉德说一下我不会让他踢前锋的让他死心吧好吗？

他握住教练的手，想问问他今天是不是有什么要说的，但他们到家了，而教练拉着他直接进了卧室。

Leo总算低下头轻轻吻了他的胸口，那里鼓鼓的，自从怀孕以来就变得愈加丰润。他温情脉脉的抚摸似乎撩起了教练克制许久的情欲，他看到了，他赤裸的情人身体被唤醒每一分，都一览无遗的展现，他急促的鼻息，起伏的胸口，交叠起似乎想增加一些磨擦的双腿，发烫的皮肤，都邀请他一一品尝。

他很后悔因为一些莫须有的罪名居然有两周多的时间冷落了他，而那个人心胸足够宽广，轻易就原谅了他，还因为他愤懑的提及自己不够浪漫，带他去了美术馆，在那里为他展示一部分自己的世界，并忍不住亲吻了他。

他回想着心里一紧，不禁笑起来。他真的说了，“没忍住” 这样的话呢，他也会因为自己情不自禁么？Leo想抱紧他，就轻轻把他推成侧卧，那个姿势最不会压倒宝宝。

他的手从他的腹部滑到胸口，按摩着他胸口的软肉，让那颗硬硬的小东西摩擦着掌心，教练呻吟出声，难耐的在他怀里扭动，只是把乳房往他手里送到更彻底。

“Leo……” 他总算出声叫出小情人的名字，纠结了一会儿，催促到，“别玩了，快……”

Leo吻着他的耳垂，颈侧和锁骨，这回倒是不害羞了，挺起胯，坚硬灼热的下体隔着裤子磨蹭着他光裸着臀缝。“快……什么？”他故意问他。

教练焦急的伸了之手到背后试图扯下他宽松的黑色阿迪达斯运动裤，姿势阻碍了他的动作，他又出声唤了句Leo，他反而不动了。

Ernesto回头皱着眉瞪他，只看到他笑得像只偷腥的猫，又气不起来，转过身敏捷的把他压在身下，自己跪坐了上去。

这下可把小朋友吓坏了，慌忙扶住他的腰侧，紧张的瞄了瞄他的肚子。

“干什么，我好得很，Dr. Chase说男性Ω在5个月前去跑个10公里都没问题，” 他低头瞪着刚才故意撩他又不作为的α凶狠的说，“而你穿的太多了。”

然后他一把掀起那个人身上的连帽衫，从他头上扯下，支起身体把他的裤子连着黑色的短裤一起，野蛮的拽下去。他胯下那根东西明明都硬的像块烙铁，剑拔弩张的弹起来，几秒前他居然还不知死活试图……挑逗？他盯着Leo逐渐被欲望侵蚀的棕色眼睛，勾了勾嘴角撑在他身上用自己同样坚挺的下体磨蹭着他的柱身。

“唔……”Leo刚才还老神在在的试图逗弄教练说一些羞耻的话，这下什么都做不到了，被他腰部力道恰到好处的挺动磨擦到浑身发软，摊在床上只能发出不堪入耳的呻吟。“啊……教练……嗯……不行……” 

他的手还抓在他腰侧的软肉，又不敢用力，怕他痛。他们统共也就上过三次床，第一次是为了解决问题，而且教练几乎脑子不清楚，第二次教练还沉浸在对自己万分抱歉的自责中，他没有危机感也就算了。而第三次教练在吮吻他的脚趾，含住他的阴茎，吸到他大脑一片空白的时候，他早该知道自己不是对手，到底是哪里来的自信居然试图想逼他求自己啦？

他悔不当初，刚才要是听话老老实实的操进去，现在还用被蹭了几下就浑身瘫软颤抖着又要被迫体外成结吗？他告诉自己得忍住，不能让他轻易得逞，也必须不能求他。

然后教练扶住他不受控制涨大了好几圈的小兄弟，用自己湿润高热的后穴，轻轻含住了他红肿发烫的头部，只是头部。 

……这，忍得住的是王八蛋！

他焦急的伸手想钩住身上人的脖子，被抓住手按在头两侧；想挺起胯连根埋入，但他用一分力，教练就脱离一分，他快被急疯了，他的阴茎还在外面的部分都涨到生疼，就差那么一点他就要…… 

“嗯…………教练求你……快……”

然后身上的人没了动作，他张开被生理泪水糊住的眼睛，望过去，只看到教练眼睛亮亮的，微微勾起嘴角，压低声音俯下身，在他敏感的耳侧轻轻问他。

“快……什么？”

这个人！他羞得脸颊绯红，从脖颈红到胸口。反正已经眼泪糊了一脸，也没什么更丢脸的了，他咬了咬嘴唇，再也忍不住了，挣扎着挣脱双手，抱住身上的人，双掌握住他圆润的臀瓣，又不敢蛮力向下压，就揉捏着，在他耳边求他，“Ernesto，快点……让我……” 他马上就快成结了，那样他会痛苦的只能靠无用的抚弄度过漫长而空虚的高潮。

也许身上的人到底还是心疼他，抱住他的脸颊凶狠的吻上了他，他赶忙张开嘴任他在他口腔里肆虐，津液滑落的满脸都是，然后他快要爆炸的小兄弟总算安稳的落入一个又热又紧的所在，他在滑进去前面几公分的时候就已经要射了，他呜咽着把身上人搂得更紧些，胡乱叫着他的名字。

那个人身体最深处的宫口，半推半就的容纳了他，他进去的时候感到教练颤抖着软在了自己身上，他占领了那片领地后继续长驱直入，往子宫进的更深，并不再克制的任自己涨大。在他觉得那个结快要涨满他的子宫时，他猛然想起什么似的呜的一声哀鸣，拼命克制着自己并咬住了教练的肩膀。

教练嗷的一声抱紧了他，他慌乱又语无伦次的说，“Ernesto！这么深——宝宝，我会不会……宝宝！”

Ernesto瞬间明白了他在说什么，啪的一巴掌糊在他身侧，“不会，闭嘴，动。”

他凶狠又简单明了的指示。

Leo被拍痛了，但教练说了不会他放心下来，不再克制，两人混乱的挺动最终找到了和谐的起伏，他脑子里一片混乱，想着还是得多去和Dr. Chase谈谈，不能只等着教练告诉自己，他可是孩子爸爸，也要负起责任啊。

他拥紧了身上的人，卖力的刺激着他的后穴，试图找到他所有最敏感的区域磨擦，他的手环住教练的阴茎上下撸动着，听着他的呼吸失序，在自己手心高潮。他感到教练体内一波一波的震颤，挤压着自己的海绵体。Ernesto再也撑不住身体，落在他的胸口，他就侧过身子让他不用趴着，手臂穿过他的腿弯，将他的臀拉的更近，继续在他高潮余韵里戳刺着，胡乱的吻着他脸颊耳侧，呼吸着他馥郁的茶香，用最后一丝力气咕哝着什么，也许是他的名字，释放在了他的体内。

他迷迷糊糊的感觉教练拉过被子盖住了两个人，就又往他怀里蹭了蹭，埋在他软软的胸口安心的落入睡梦，不省人事。

Leo他，说了我爱你。

他说，Ernes……

……te amo.

在彼此都濒临高潮神志不清，皮肤和喷溅的体液都烫到灼人的时候。

他那一瞬间突然想起这场景有多熟悉。

下意识的反应就是紧紧的抱住身侧的男人，他的脑袋枕在自己胸口，因为高潮过于激烈而脱力昏睡过去了。

金棕色的发丝柔软，沾着汗水蹭着自己的锁骨。他稍微平复了呼吸，就拉过了薄被将两人裹住，Leo要是生病了可就坏了，他想着。全然没有顾虑到怀孕的自己若是病了，也是大事。

Te amo, 他也说过。差不多的时刻，在那个金灿灿的摇滚明星把他操到快要昏厥时，他抓住最后一丝清明，对身上的人诉说过。

摇滚明星向来是带着金光闪烁的纯粹费洛蒙。

从他披荆斩棘的球员岁月，到他大刀阔斧实施变革的教练生涯，都耀眼的像一颗恒星。

他偶尔没耐心的批评，也会被球员当作至理名言而珍藏一生，他的认可更是人们竞相追逐的对象。

Ernesto也不能免俗的曾经陷在对他的偶像崇拜中不能自拔，但教练似乎在尽力避免对他造成过于深刻的影响。

“这很没意思，”他说过，“如果你的一言一行都被我左右，那我喜欢你什么呢？”

他就这么轻描淡写的解释了，这让Ernesto觉得，也许我需要是我，才能得到他的喜爱。

而摇滚明星笑的简直有些慈祥，“噢，Ernie。”

他不懂。要是当时他认识梅西，问他，Leo就会懂得。

“可他已经喜欢你了呀？”他会这么说。

而他当时只是开始试着去读懂自己。受伤的他抱着好不容易买来的尼康，偷偷躲在教练身后，拍着训练场上飞奔的队友，喷射着彩虹的洒水器，和教练支撑着下巴的手腕上，带着的那条银色金属链的时候，似乎开始明白他的世界里，在光影交错里，除了足球，也可以有很多别的漂亮风景。

若是教练回头望着他的相机，眯起金绿色的眼睛假装生气的话，那风景就变得更漂亮了。

他未曾想过未来，眼下的日子已经有了足够的玫瑰。唯有连续的伤病将他扯回现实，他要转会去别的球队了。

他素来文静内敛，所有表现出的情绪，也只有氤氲在眉梢眼角的一丝离愁——也许从一开始，他就学会了不奢求他能全然属于自己，不奢求一纸契约，或是任何微小的承诺。

他在他手下的最后一场球赛之后，在他家里醒来。

也许教练总能看透他哪怕再小的情绪，理解他所有说了或没说的言词。

“Ernesto你还年轻。” 那个人温柔的说，Ernesto想着，教练也不过四十多岁。仔细端详，金发的瑞典人也许是不复年少时逼人的俊朗，但他从未觉得年纪是个问题，甚至在这之前都没注意他眼角眉梢的笑纹，他眼里自己的教练还是那个进球了之后会勾起一边嘴角，骄傲的在万众欢呼中冲对飞奔来的队友张开臂膀的青年。

“你也不老。”他有点别扭的反驳道，想着也许教练觉得年龄差异是个麻烦。

摇滚明星噗嗤笑了，“那当然，我是不会老的。”他自然而然的说，彷佛世间真理，无需讨论。“我说你还年轻，意思是——”他顿了顿。这不像他，教练从来不怕说出任何让别人难受的话，如果他笃信自己正确。而他也甚少自我怀疑。

Ernesto垂头看着自己的咖啡，注意到自己身上穿着教练橙色睡衣，松松垮垮的。

“——意思是，你还会相信一些事，而我已经不会了。” 他轻轻的说，Ernesto抬起头错愕的看着他，他笑得坦荡又温柔。

“会相信，这也没什么不对的，但我们都知道，你对感情太认真，而我不是。”他继续轻柔有认真的说着，“Ernesto，别回头。”

然后他不曾回头，他去了最适合他的巴斯克球队，他拼命的奔跑，他有了一起哭一起笑一起捧杯一起失利的伙伴，他辗转巴尔干半岛成为了希腊人眼中的神祇，他在毕尔巴鄂的教堂里和球员们为当地的守护神Begona献上系着红丝带的超级杯，他不曾回头。

他不再相信自己能够，或需要拥有能从一而终的爱意，直到那个棕发的阿根廷人，在他怀里呢喃着，Ernet……Te amo.

Leo醒来时，教练已经不在床上了，他注意到身体上干干净净，有些懊恼自己总是在被照顾的那个，明明他才该被好好照顾。他想立刻看到他，然后抱着他，吻他，跟他道歉，保证以后不会再没用的做完就昏睡过去了，那真的都是因为教练实在太过……实在太……他被自己脑补的脸红心跳整个人快烧起来，甩甩头，什么都没穿，决定直接去楼下看看教练还在不在。

太好了他还在！Leo雀跃着蹦跶着就到了教练身后一把抱住，并埋头在教练脖颈里深深的呼吸着。

Ernesto放下手里了的报纸和咖啡，稍一转身，怀里就多了个赤裸的诺坎普小国王。

“对不起。”

“对不起什么？”

“我昨晚睡着了，今早也没醒……当然还有之前，我莫名其妙不理你……”他拉远了一点距离望着他深棕色的眼睛不好意思又认真的说。

教练挑起一根眉毛，扑哧笑了起来。

“都过去了。”他在他后背抚摸着，手掌滑到了Leo腰臀连接处那优美的弧。Leo在他嘴唇啄了一下，没有深入，他把他抱的紧一点，听到Leo在耳边说，“我还没刷牙，不能亲你。”

真可爱，他在心里说，在他脸颊亲了一下叫他去洗漱，说早饭已经做好了。

Leo一步三回头的转身去楼下的盥洗室，就好像一离开自己就不见了似的。

也许他可以。他告诉自己，然后拾起报纸，看起了下次国际比赛日的前瞻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古根海姆美术馆邀请教练做的小视频：https://weibo.com/tv/show/1034:4506146019409929?from=old_pc_videoshow
> 
> 梅梅提到的那副“像裂了的墙壁”的画：The land of two rivers  
> https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/the-land-of-the-two-rivers-anselm-kiefer/ZgHBMN2ouKGdFQ 
> 
> 梅梅和教练看的那副夜空：The renowned orders of the night  
> https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/the-renowned-orders-of-the-night-die-berühmten-orden-der-nacht-anselm-kiefer/yQGM4ddBSbbFcA


	9. Puzzles papeleria Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大暴雨的时候没人会注意到对面伞下的人是谁。

意识到的时候，他正在只有5度的，莱加内斯冬季的大暴雨里，撑着形同虚设的雨伞在小巷，人群和落雨里穿行。这倒也好，这种鬼天气，没人会注意到旁边伞下的人是谁，他反倒自由。

他再一次暗灭了杰拉德打来的电话。 

他是要找教练的，他在比赛结束雨越下越大的时候就不见了。

发消息不回，打电话不接，拖着还差一个月临产的身体，刚才，还在球场动了气——他们三球优势零封莱加内斯，但中途，杰拉德因为身后拉人犯规被出示黄牌，导致下场比赛不能出场，教练投诉无效冲第四官员吼了起来，手臂少见又夸张的挥舞着。

都怪杰拉德。

他穿过布尔塔克市政球场附近的马德里卡洛斯三世大学，宁静的校园偶尔会看到一两个没带伞的少年呼啸而过。

他站在空旷的教学楼前广场，回身望了望有着红色砖墙的教学楼，这是他没有过的经历。他看着走廊上抱着书穿行的孩子们出了会儿神，一直攥在手里的电话震了起来。他看了眼来电显示，立刻接起来，他皱着眉张了张嘴，心急到现在一下子倒不知道说什么了。

他听到电话里的人轻轻的叫他Leo，他嗯了一声，就闭上嘴。

他打了好多个电话也发了数条短信，没上球队一起回宾馆的大巴，还自己一个人在陌生城市乱跑。心急如焚的时候觉得一刻也等不了只想他立刻回复，现在他真的电话打回来了，似乎也没什么事儿的样子，他觉得自己像个神经病。

教练一定也这么觉得。

他把伞压得低一点，垂着头开始往回走。若是等会儿雨停了，他又不能一直举着伞当作伪装。

“Leo，”电话里的声音有些担心的问，“怎么了吗？你是不是没在大巴上？”

你也没在。他想回答他，但他深深的吸了口气，觉得不能这么幼稚，“你还好吗？刚才看到你很生气的跟裁判吵架。”

教练轻轻的笑了，鼻息顺着电波搔在他的鼓膜心尖。“又没什么新鲜的。我没事。”

“嗯。”他想问他在哪里，怎么不说一声就走了，为什么不接电话，还想说我在外面，我现在就来找你。他又深深吐息一次，压制下自己控制欲，他知道那不好，教练不会欣赏的，他没必要向自己报备任何行踪，教练在休息时间想要做什么，也不见得同他有任何关系。最终他佯装冷静的说，“那你早点回来休息。”

他准备暗灭电话给自己留点尊严，不要像只被遗弃的小狗，然后他听到教练柔声说，“我本来只是想出来走一走，透透气。下雨了刚好没人能注意到，能随便逛逛——这可是我多年的经验，别告诉别人。当时你不在旁边，我和Jon讲了会自己回去，可能他没能见到你……”

教练顿了顿，清了清嗓子，“我路过卡洛斯三世大学，看到一家卖儿童图书的小书店，我手机一直是静音，就没有注意到……我应该发短信给你的，抱歉。”

他咬了咬下唇，这下好了，还要教练来安抚自己，你可真行。他摇摇头，想起教练看不见。 “不，别道歉我——”

“我还在这家书店，你要来一起看看吗，我一时半会儿走不掉了，店主看到我——今天唯一的顾客，就叫我帮他看会儿店，他去接下夜班的老婆去了，好像是医护人员，所以店里没有半个……”

教练还在讲故事似的缓缓说着，而Leo在他说了你要来吗的时候，就点开了谷歌搜到了学校附近儿童书店的名称和地址。

他电话还没挂上，听到门响，抬头看到穿着傻乎乎的巴萨客场统一制服的梅西把印着巴萨Logo的红蓝条纹伞收了起来。

他挑起一根眉毛，笑着说，“你就不能换把伞？”

Leo把湿漉漉的伞斜着立在门框，抬起头看着他的棕色眼睛也湿漉漉的。

他心里一疼，赶忙放下手里的书过来把身上湿冷的Leo抱在怀里，在他背上上下抚弄了几下。Leo抱住他就不撒手了，也没有什么过分的动作就是头埋在他黑色的毛呢外套呼吸着，蹭了蹭，可能蹭了些鼻涕上去。

他心疼又有点好笑的想着。Leo穿的统一制服外套一点也不保暖，他一定冻坏了。

他把身上那条墨兰的羊绒围巾取下来，推开他一点点，把围巾绕在Leo脖子里，打了个结。 

Leo垂着头说了什么，他没听清，Leo抬头看着他，又说了一次，“我不是故意大惊小怪的。”

他摇摇头，表示没什么。

Leo看他又要轻描淡写的让这事儿过去了，他总是这样，仿佛自己只是个小朋友，做出什么奇怪的事情，也合情合理有情可原，可他不想被当成小朋友。

“我没当过爸爸——” 他脱口而出，说出来又想起教练也没生过孩子，一瞬间简直急火攻心差点把自己憋死，教练安静又柔和的望着他，嘴角噙着点和善的笑意，他稍微冷静一点，低声说，“我不知道我该怎么做，但我想做个好爸爸，我……我也想能照顾好你——虽然你根本不需要照顾……”

“我偷偷去找了Dr. Chase了，你从来不叫我陪你去……那也没什么！我就自己去问了，我知道要筛查疾病，她要醒着才能测到心率峰值，你什么都能吃不需要忌口，你走一走其实也会觉得很累，更别提一直在场边站着了——你今天还跟裁判吵架，那也会很累，生气就很累。”

“预产期的时候我在国家队比赛根本不在你身边，不是你说的是欧冠八分之一决赛我们在一起的时候，虽然就一个星期以内但……你为什么要骗我呢，我是不是根本靠不住所以你觉得不能影响我比赛但Ernesto，你带我去艺术馆的时候跟我说过有比自身更宏大的主题，你就是比我宏大的主题，我知道你什么都可以处理，但我也想参与——你总是为我，为队里每个人想很多，你安排路易斯突前就算他状态不佳因为你希望他能在不断的跑动中参与到进攻中来，慢慢找到自信，你知道刚到一线队的阿尔奈斯是内向的人，你就叫杰拉德同他搞好关系让他能更快融入团队，哪怕戈麦斯多次出现失误你也没有换他下来，因为你想告诉他教练对他还有信心，因为你知道他偷偷的去看过心理医生，他那时候精神状态已经很不好了——”

他一股脑的低着头说个不停，在莱加内斯一所大学旁边无人的童书店，窗外寒风呼啸暴雨大作，而对面的人温和的望着他，他的围巾还带着体温系在自己脖子上。

“我知道这都是我的问题，我没有安德烈斯那样靠得住，我甚至会在球场都忘了我是代理队长——他就快走了我也不知道我能不能像他那样，做团队最稳定的靠山——我也不像是Jon，和你有着漫长的友谊，你什么都愿意同他讲。每次你想说什么，我都能看出来你欲言又止，你不停的编辑短信但从未发出因为你不确定，也许因为我对自己也不确定，可我除了在场上好像也真的没有特别确定的事了。”他似乎陷入迷茫，皱着眉拉起了教练的衣角，又觉得更象只小狗了，就放开，但双手都被教练捉住了。

他抬起头感激了笑了笑，“总之就是我不是小孩子了，我会去承担责任的，无论是安德烈斯离开后的，还是你和宝宝的，全世界都说我是个天才——也许我只在球场上是——”

教练笑着看他，轻轻的摇摇头。

他似乎有了点自信，“所以我一定会学的很快的。”

他看到教练笑着眨眨眼，也笑起来，又想起他还没解释刚才疯狂打电话的事情，就接着说，“我不是故意这么大惊小怪的，Dr.Chase说你最近这个月会比较容易疲惫，其实是需要修养的但工作原因，你又不能全程请假，我想好好保护你……不能像上次，因为莫名其妙的事情不理你，我真是小孩子，你一定这么觉得吧，以后宝宝出生了，你就有两个孩子要拉扯了，那可不行，我得像个爸爸才行——但拼命打电话好像也很幼稚……我知道你能照顾好自己，我就是……”他不好意思的垂下头，又抬头看着他，认真的说，“抱歉。”

教练笑的眼睛弯弯的，揉了揉他的头发，也干的差不多了。他望了望窗外，一个消瘦的男人举着小红伞往书店跑，就是刚才神经大条的叫他看店的店主了。

他放开Leo的手，跟他说，“店主回来了，我们差不多该要走了。”

Leo点点头，抓着他的手举到唇边迅速的亲了一下，然后把刚才教练放在书架旁展示桌上的一打儿花花绿绿的书抱了起来，走到了收银台等着店主。

进门的男人迅速的说着感激，冲门外甩了甩雨伞上的水，寒暄了几句说真的很久没有见过这么大雨了，抬头看到店里多了个梅西还是楞住了一秒，但仍然涵养极好的在衣服上擦干手，接过Leo手里的书，一本一本扫了条码，又用塑料袋先裹了一层，才装在另一个大的手提袋里，期间还讪讪的搭话道，“这些解谜游戏书比较适合4-6岁的小朋友，给婴幼儿看的话，可能会被吃掉哦。”

Leo笑着点点头，掏出信用卡付了钱。

Pos机吐出了收银条，店主熟练的撕下来，点了点纸条下方，轻轻说，“咳，那个，签字。”

Leo签了自己名字，冲店主点头示意，就朝店门走去。

道了别，Ernesto也跟着走出门撑起伞，回头望了演玻璃窗，就看到那个男人宝贝的把收银条叠起来放进了衬衫口袋。

“我总觉得你似乎有些事没告诉我，如果你想说的话，我什么时候都想听的。” 他在倾盆大雨里，听到梅西的声音从雨里传来。

他想起他关于那条“梅西是民族英雄”的隐忧，回想起他与国家队的种种，他不止一次担心当一个人被捧上神坛，那他但凡出现一丁点的纰漏也会被无情的批判，他的努力和付出会被立刻忘记，因为神不会，也不应犯错。可这不是Leo的问题，梅西清楚自知并非神明，他也从未矫揉作态或自视甚高，那是部分媒体和球迷的问题。所以他的担忧终未出口。在近段的相处中，他慢慢开始对Leo有信心，相信他历经的大场面数不胜数，他一定有能力处理非议或不公——再说，阿根廷也不是非得失利呀，万一这回赢了世界杯呢？但如若不能，那我就在这里。

所以他只是笑了笑，拉了一下Leo的衣袖说道，“是得聊聊，你想过女儿叫什么名字好吗？”

Leo在伞下回身看他，歪着头笑了，“哦Ernesto，你说我有没有呢？”


	10. La leche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La leche ：milk

他是被女儿踹醒的，但醒来他就不记得了，只觉得肚子有点疼。

他迷迷糊糊的想起自己是在Leo家，他以要照看淋了雨的自己的名义要求他留下，因为他的家庭医生比较好。他有点好笑的答应了，他们摊在Leo家巨大的沙发上看冰与火之歌，看着艾丽娅一个个数着自己的仇敌完成毒杀，撕下自己的面具时，他困得不行就倒在Leo肚子上睡着了。

他们之前有一搭没一搭的讨论了下女儿的名字，最终缩小到两个，Matías和Celia，一个是教练母亲的名字，一个是Leo的外婆的名字。

准备等孩子生下来感觉像是哪个，就叫哪个名字。

他还枕在Leo肚子上，但身上被搭了条小毯子，大概已经夜深了，Leo也发出低微的鼾声，唯有月光和廊灯微亮。

Zuri和Ciro在不远处地毯上窝着，微光里只剩白色和棕褐色的轮廓，他们俩当中还有一只什么东西，他小心的支起身体，寻思着这是谁的灵体还是Leo家进了什么野生动物？

他仔细辨识着，是一只浑身雪白的小狮子，他想不起来在那里见过，但总觉得熟悉的很，而且明显Zuri和Ciro都很宝贝ta，把ta圈在身体之间，偶尔还会在ta头上舔一舔。

他很迷惑，就回身戳了戳Leo的肚子，问他，“那个小家伙是……西蒙斯吗？”

因为这附近住着的，跟他比较熟的也就只有西蒙斯了。

Leo揉揉眼睛顺着他的手指看过去，然后就僵住了，Leo猛地回头看着他，眼里全是惊喜，甚至激动的有点要哭起来了，他莫名其妙的皱皱眉，Leo把手放在他肚子上，一脸期待的看着他，看看肚子，又看看那只白狮子。

说来也怪，肚子里那家伙以前从来没动过，这回Leo刚把手抚摸上去，她就激动的又踹了一脚，痛的教练嗷的一声拱起背，Leo赶紧轻柔的抚摸着他的肚皮。然后回头看了一眼Ciro，狮子就顶着一只白团子，把另一只白团子叼在嘴里慵懒的走过来了。

肚子开始咕咕咕的震动起来，这次倒是不痛了，像是肚子饿的时候的叫唤。Leo把他搂在怀里，抬起一只手，接过了那只白色小狮子，轻轻的放在他胸口。

“Hola.” 他说，轻柔至极。

教练仰起头看他，他就眼神闪闪的微笑着回望，眼里盛的温柔简直要流出来了。他一瞬间就明白了这只有着Ciro的血统和Zuri的颜色的小狮子是什么，是谁。

他抬起手蹭了蹭还没睁开眼睛的小狮子毛茸茸的下巴，听到她张开嘴，结果只发出一声奶声奶气的“喵！”，不由自主的笑出声。

“Kaixo.” 他说。

Leo把他收的更紧了些，连着小狮子一起环在胸前，在他耳边吻着，他感到耳后湿湿的，就覆盖住Leo交叠在他胸前的手，与他十指紧扣，回头轻柔的含住了他的嘴唇。

他早早的收拾停当，坐在更衣室发呆，等着其他所有人到齐，等着教练，和伤愈归来但没有首发的安德烈斯，分别为大家打气，等着上场。

和拉科鲁尼亚的比赛一个小时后开始。

他想起了那天晚上和教练关于名字的讨论，由于小狮子的出现，最终有了结论，宝宝叫Matías， 而白色小团子叫Celia.

教练还没来，通常这个时候，他已经在更衣室和大家最后交代着战术了。

那天之后他想过请教练搬进来，但那看上去像是关系当中过大的进展，他装作不经意的问起过，要不要我等着你的工作会议结束一起回去，教练也直接的拒绝了。梅西多少感觉到了教练是一个偶尔需要独处的人，并不会像他见过的情侣那样，若不是整天腻在一起，就是抱着电话聊个不停，恨不得中午吃了什么也要交流一番，对，说的就是杰拉德。

他的恋爱经验确实有限，他倒不觉有什么不对，只是他很想知道教练以前的情人们，是如何与他相处的，想知道他们是不是也会想着他，觉得寂寞却又不敢打扰。 

他的感情总是简简单单，他对于一切的要求都不高，大概全世界都知道，梅西只要有个球在脚下就很可以很满足了。

可现在，他开始不满足。即使从各种意义上来说，那个人都已经属于他了，他们已经要有一个宝宝了，他还是时常吃不准他。

他慢慢的了解了教练的喜好，他最喜欢的作者叫Bernardo Atxaga，是巴斯克人，还给他的第一本摄影集做过序；他喜欢一个叫荒木经惟的日本摄影师，他看过那个人的作品，黑白照片里有着生，死，猫，和一位女士不经意流露性感的样子——教练跟他说过死亡也是他最喜欢的主题，但Leo并不能理解，他喜欢的主题是绿色柔软的草地，弧线刁钻的射门，烤肉——最好是Luis烤的，他自己烤的总是外糊内生——而未来，他最喜欢的主题一定是Matías，他会每天拍她吃饭睡觉打嗝吐奶，放在社交媒体上烦死他的一亿两千万粉丝。

他也知道教练也不是一个随时都好脾气的人，偶尔会很凶的骂人，皱着眉挥舞着手臂，不耐烦的时候也有，若是遇上小球员晕乎乎的来训练的话，就会生气的叫人家回家睡觉——但他对自己从来都平心静气，“耐心又温柔”，这是杰拉德说的，他在场边被教练骂了一通“跑位仿佛梦游”之后，跟自己抱怨过教练的区别对待，他说他只对你和塞尔吉“耐心又温柔”。

他多希望杰拉德不把塞尔吉的名字说出来，这样他就能骗自己教练觉得他是特别的，可事实大概率只是因为自己和塞尔吉从来不惹事，无论是场上还是场下。

他知道教练喜欢他，Zuri简直日常挂在他脖子里，但这也很难说他是喜欢梅西，还是……还是喜欢Leo呢。他想起他在飞机上说，Zuri喜欢我，而那个人回答的是，谁不呢。他后来想想，可能他只是喜欢那个在绿茵场上创造奇迹的人，那个符号。

他不爱胡思乱想，如果有不明白的地方，他就直接问了，但教练和他之前的情人绝然不同。他曾经认真交往过的人就一个，他青梅竹马的阿根廷队友。那个人是个直率活泼的人，心里从来藏不住秘密，喜欢与不喜欢都明明白白的写在脸上，完全不存在任何需要猜对方在想什么的时刻，哪怕有意见分歧也是立刻吵，立刻和好。

教练不同，他既不寡言，也不聒噪，他直接又含蓄，他有意识，有选择的处理一切事情与情绪。除了被标记这件事，没得选。

所以他不知道怎么问，“你喜欢我吗？我，不是那个梅西，就是我。”

如果教练回答，“我并没有选择”，那怎么办。

他只好问Busi——在少数了解他俩的事的人中，问塞尔吉总好过问杰拉德——，Busi完全赞同他只是喜欢“梅西”这个想法，“你们才认识多久，再说，你最好也冷静下来好好想想，你对他也过于笃定了，我是说，他是个好人，可他还没做出什么成绩值得你认可呢吧？”

他当时反驳道，能让本来主力出走，动荡的团队重获凝聚力和稳定，能在伤兵满营的时候连胜十几场，已经是很大的成绩了。但Busi只是摇着头笑着说，等我们这赛季联赛冠军，欧冠到手，我们再来聊聊成绩的事。

他回想起来又皱起了眉头，总觉得这个逻辑哪里不太对头，然后视野里出现了一双脚，抬眼就看到脑海里的人插着腰站在自己面前。

那人摇了摇手里的一串钥匙，单拎出来一枚塞到他手里，有点倦怠的说，“去处理一下你丈夫的‘小状况’，他影响到我了。快，你还有，” 他伸手点了点右手腕上不存在的表，“不到一个小时。” 

他不太明白，塞尔吉朝入口处偏了偏头，简要的说，“教练办公室，我把他锁在卫生间。”

他本能的为自己的Ω而倍感威胁，蹭的站起来，怒视着塞尔吉，但又想起这是塞尔吉，他不可能会伤害自己的Ω，就攥紧了手心的钥匙，撞开了看上去并不想要解释的Busi，朝教练办公室冲去。

布斯克茨在他身后翻了个白眼，恹恹的坐下，反手推出去抻了抻手臂，缓缓地开始对教练还没送到这里的信息素做出一些预防措施——刚才把教练手边的Jon搞清醒，已经废了九牛二虎之力了。

Ω真是太麻烦了，他腹诽着，又遇上没经验，也一点不会照顾人的α，加倍麻烦。到底为什么，仅凭着标记成功，就敢认定彼此呢。啧。

他走到办公室的时候就差不多明白为什么Busi要把教练锁起来了，大办公室里基本没人，他应该也进行了疏散。空气里弥漫的信息素是经过稀释的，但依然有带着水汽的玫瑰香气缭绕。

教练的信息素失控了。

他推开教练办公室大门，这里的空气已经开始让他心跳加速，他甩甩头，试图找回些清醒，隐约听到小盥洗室传来闷闷的敲击声。

他一瞬间杀Busi的心都有了。

他怎么敢？！

他拿钥匙开门的手都是抖的，门打开的那一秒他跪在地上将本来倚在门上的教练抱在怀里，一口咬上他颈侧的腺体。

教练似乎没有想象的那么糟糕，他就是浑身都湿透了，但抱起来热的很，上回医生倒是说过怀孕了体温确实会比较高，这和他之前抱他的体感温度也没什么区别。他捧起教练的脸，他的眼睛逐渐清醒的，呼吸也慢慢平复。

他也摸摸Leo的脸颊，抚平他眉间焦虑的刻痕，微笑着跟他说，“我没事……塞尔吉已经帮我控制了一下了，但他说……”

听到这个名字Leo浑身肌肉紧绷，眼睛里迸发出怒火吓了他一条，他慌忙把他抱在怀里发出shhh的声音安抚着自己的α，尽管他自己也虚弱的很。

“塞尔吉说他无法帮我控制更多了，我硬要出去，比赛就剩那么点时间了我还有些事情要交代，他转身把我给锁在这了，他在门外叫我‘等着’，我就等着，你这不是来了吗。”

他解释着，Leo心里骤然收紧，他想起自己在飞机上曾信誓旦旦的说自己会在孕期帮助他控制，还说过想要照顾好他和宝宝。

他什么都没做到。

怀里的人支起身体想要从他怀里挣脱，他在自责中没做挽留。教练的信息素已经变得平和了些，应该不会再对外人造成影响，但他身体还是湿漉漉的。

“你得把衣服换了。”他柔声说，跪坐在门框边上看着教练扶着墙把自己支起来。

教练嗯了一声，转身出去隔壁的壁橱里找出一件没穿过的白衬衫和西装裤，然后解开了湿透的这件天蓝色带暗纹的衬衫。

Ernesto也无暇在意Leo在看，迅速的把衣物脱下来，连湿透的内裤也扯下来丢在脚边，没有时间再去冲个澡了，接过跟出来的Leo手里的毛巾，在胸口脖颈随便擦了擦，就把白衬衫裹上，刚要把扣子一枚一枚的扣起来，Leo握住了他的手腕。

他抬头时候又有点晕眩，似乎刚才被咬那么一下的药效已经过了，他的根本问题并没被解决。他好想要他的α，撕开他身上红蓝相间的线条衫，扯下他的球裤推倒他坐在他身上起起伏伏。

但是没时间。他不敢看他了，他感觉空气又蒸腾了几度，呼吸困难眼睛也模糊起来，他甩甩头想推开Leo直接去冲个冷水澡冷静一下——他知道没用，他刚才试过了，他身上湿的并不单是汗。

Leo走到他身前，近到他满身的琥珀麝香盈满鼻腔，他的脑子更不清楚了，他推了一下，但Leo抬起手用手指撩了一下他的乳头，他能感受到那里早就在他的注视下变得坚挺，又因为无人碰触敏感到生疼，他的手指碰到自己时，他就腿软的靠上了身后的衣柜。Leo揽住他的腰，似乎也没有多清醒，他知道自己身上有汗，没擦干净，但那个人居然将沾了他汗水的指尖往嘴里送去。他的脑子轰一下要爆炸了，啪的一下抓住Leo的手腕，瞪圆了眼睛望着他道，“Leo！”

那个人巧克力色的眼睛直直的盯着他，他本来就没什么力气，在信息素和热量熏蒸下不是对手，只能眼睁睁的看着Leo望着自己，手腕上挂着自己无力的手，含住了带着自己汗滴的手指。

他在他的嘴唇裹覆住自己指尖的时候再也承受不住，紧紧闭上眼睛，自己的阴茎坚硬的抵住Leo穿着球裤的大腿，后穴湿的厉害，体液顺着大腿根不断留下。

使用我。

他在心里狂吼着，但是他还记得离比赛开始越来越近了，他可以不去，但Leo他不行。他凶狠的咬了自己一口，嘴里立刻一片铁锈味，下一秒Leo的嘴唇就贴上来了，紧拥着自己含住自己的嘴唇吮吸，舔舐着自己嘴里的津液和血。

他本能的张开嘴任他予取予求。

Leo紧抱着他，手臂在他敞开的衬衫里穿过，抱着他的后背上下安抚。

“Ernesto……”他叫着他的名字。

他还因为Leo刚才的行为而感到无比羞耻，那人眼神里的火焰和欲望全为他，他要被烧着了，推拒舍不得，迎上去不合时宜。

“那不是汗。”Leo说，他还在发愣，Leo已经伸手覆盖上了自己的胸口，乳粒在他掌心刮擦着，又痛又痒。

他难耐的呻吟出声，Leo稍一用力他就“嗯……”的叫出来，有些疼，但更多的是涨，太涨了。

但被他的手掌覆盖住乳房的滋味太好了他的大脑忘记了推拒，他挺起胸迎上去，Leo也默契的开始揉弄他的软肉。

他挺起胯在Leo大腿上磨蹭，Leo的另一只手就扯下自己的球裤踢开，接着是里面的白色内裤，却没能踢掉挂在钉鞋上。他也无暇管它，因为两人滚烫的胯下总算没有任何间隔的贴到了彼此。

教练身体软的像水，他半托半抱的把他拖到隔壁小房间的床上，就听到教练说，“我第一次和他……也是这情形……”，这绝对不会是教练清醒时能说出的话。

他知道教练已经意识涣散了，必须赶快。但也挡不住他嫉妒的怒火噌噌往上冒，咬住他的嘴唇叫他不要再说了，又尝到了点血腥味，又悔恨的舔舔他，然后低下头用手掌推着他左边的乳房含住了那个不断涌出白色液体的暗红色肉粒。

他在泌乳。

他刚才看到的时候就魔怔了，那液体被教练不知是汗还是水冲的颜色很淡，又被毛巾擦得乱七八糟，他举起手想尝尝来确定，教练又惊又羞的神色他一辈子也忘不了了，在一起这么久，他第一回这么狼狈的被他攥在手心儿。

按下去他会痛，他只好轻柔的按摩着，他体内的野兽只想用力揉弄，咬上去把他的乳头吸到红肿，将里面的奶水榨干，都是他的，就算是那个人第一个男人，也不可能见过他这副上上下下都汁水横流，还皱着眉拼命把乳房往他嘴里送的样子。

羞涩又淫荡。

他尝到了那应许之地的甜味。教练闭着眼紧紧抓着他的腰侧，大腿张开，夹住了他的腰。他也知道没有多少时间，就不再磨蹭，腾出一只手直接插入了两根手指抽插几下，足够湿润了，就挺胯连根没入。

教练张开眼睛望着他，嘴里无声的叫着“Leo，Leo…”, 然后他又无声的给出指令，“使用我。”

他听话照做。

那个人体内还能比体表热上几度，他抽插着，感受着每次快要拔出来时教练的挽留，他只想这一晚上都埋在他体内，再也不从这间办公室出去，世界上发生什么事与他何干，责任义务队长袖标，都不如他的Ω紧锁着眉头催促着他“快点，Leo再快点，用力，啊……”来的要紧。 不如他胸口温热甘美的汁水那般诱人。他吮吸了一边又含住了另一边，那味道像是牛奶与蜜，又不全是，他轻轻的按压也会喷溅的他胸口一片白亮，他顺着蜿蜒留下的乳汁吮吻着他孩子母亲的皮肤，从乳尖儿到胃，凹陷盛着一点白液的肚脐，隆起绝妙弧度的小腹，腹股沟。

教练被他舔的浑身都在发颤，已经控制不住呻吟，也控制不住津液顺着嘴角滑下，他其实也没这么不清醒，他甚至记得自己说了和摇滚明星第一次也是这样，他隐约看到Leo眼里的妒火，也感受到他的手腕被粗暴的抓住，又放松，心里暗暗得意，他喜欢看这个男人为他嫉妒到发狂的样子——他在完全清醒时可是不会承认的。

他也记得请求他的α使用自己，不知羞耻的，但Leo总算劈开了他的体腔涨满了他，他哀鸣着搂着他的后背大腿夹紧到痉挛，他听的到自己在呻吟，声音拔高到不像自己，又慢慢暗哑下去，最后只剩粗重的喘息，被他撞击着小穴深处，给他带来极致欢愉的内核，又一次次牵扯着他遍布神经元无限敏感的甬道。

最最让他羞耻到想要昏倒的是Leo在吮吸他的乳头，倒不是说他以往没这么做过，他所有的男人都对自己丰满的乳房充满迷恋，膜拜一般的吮吻出现在他任何一次性事里，但从不像这次。

这次他肚子里怀着那个人的孩子，由于近期自己的拒绝没能好好的亲热——“大赛将至你得专心”——而被压制的欲望反噬逼出了发情期，甚至他不知羞耻的身体还分泌出了乳汁。浸湿了衬衫不说，那个人还挑在指尖儿含在嘴里品尝——现在，Leo还按摩着他涨痛的乳房吮吸着他，他能感到乳房里的汁液被温热的口腔吸去，他也能听到自己呻吟的像个承欢的婊子，鼓励着他的α把另外一边也好好照料。

他感到Leo射在体内，那灼热的液体溢出穴口，顺着他被托起的臀缝流到后腰。然后他被轻轻的放下，Leo拔出来的空虚险些将他杀死。然后他感到自己的下体被那个人含住了。

那一瞬间他就射到脱力，他抓住Leo的头发猛地拽了一下，听到他吃痛的嗯了一声，却也没有脱离，那人的喉咙波动着似乎在吞咽自己的体液，他又是害臊又是忍不住的觉得火辣至极，就往震源努力抽送着，那个人的手还变本加厉的又塞进了自己后穴，戳刺着前列腺让他的余韵长到前所未有。

他睁开眼看到Leo抽出手指，俯下身想要吻自己。

他使出吃奶的劲儿控制住了自己。他看到了Leo身上那件红蓝条纹的队服，那个威严庄重的徽章。

他只是搂住Leo，手脚并用的，抱紧他在他耳边说，“回去换衣服，要提醒大家什么你知道，我们场上见。”

Leo的气息逐渐平缓，在他颈弯点点头，最终还是吻了他，一下，对望了几秒，起身穿上球裤跑了出去，不再回头。

他给自己了五秒，潦草的擦干净自己，本想用手指将体内Leo的东西导出，最终咬了咬唇没有，他从衣柜深处翻出一枚精巧的小玩具，呻吟着送进后穴，堵住可能会溢出的体液。

他扣上干净的白衬衫，换上新的内裤和西装裤，尽管他本身肮脏的从内到外都沾满了那个人的痕迹，起码看上去是体面的。

他抱起外套，深吸一口气，与拉科鲁尼亚的比赛开场还有二十分钟。


	11. That Arctic wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两场球赛。

2017年的欧洲金靴，依旧颁给了Leo。

比赛前他腼腆的笑着朝欢呼的人群展示了他奖杯（靴），回头看到了西装革履的教练，刚刚从通道里走到替补席坐下，和Jon挨着头低语些什么。

他可能没时间再洗个澡了——所以他被笔挺的白衬衫覆盖下的皮肤上——和体内，都应当满是痕迹，我留下的。他闭上眼深吸一口气，心口猛跳了一阵子。

回头小跑到队友身旁站定位置，感激的听到了开场的哨音。

内的离开遗留下的影响已经不如赛季初那般深重。他们连赢了五场联赛，牢牢占据排名首位，甩开死敌皇家马德里11个积分。

球队里的新援多数不是教练所求，但他一视同仁的尽力帮助他们尽快融入球队，最大限度发挥优势。他又一次在山呼海啸中朝对方奔跑时瞥见左前方保利尼奥和他的黑豹拼尽全力向球门冲刺。电光火石之间他考虑了数种可能。他选择打门。

全场的观众惊呼着看着高速旋转的皮球从梅西脚下射出，不偏不倚的砸中横梁，尚未来得及哀叹，左边位置绝佳的保利尼奥就补射进门了。

Goal.

他开心的朝队友们跑去，毫不惜力全速插上的球员当然值得一个进球。他们拥抱在一起，保利尼奥笑着拍拍他的后背，感谢他的助攻，他开玩笑说助攻的是诺坎普的横梁，可不是我，深色皮肤的巴西人大笑着亲吻了他的颈侧，转身跑回自己位置。

又一波的攻势将苏亚雷斯推向了球门，他圆润但灵巧的身体，从拉科鲁尼亚后卫之间穿过，讨巧的并不越位，接到了Leo来自右侧的传球，轻轻一推，球进了。

终场哨响起时，他们已经两球领先，场面也完全是巴萨占优。最重要的是，近几场没进球的Luis也破荒了，他们两个有说有笑的走向球员通道。

“你闻上去好像一罐翻掉的Mister香水。”Luis突然笑眯眯的打趣他，“刚才Mister都没来赛前指导，这可不像他。告诉我Lionel~你们发生了什么不可告人的小插曲？”

他推了一脸坏笑的乌拉圭人一把，笑着叫他闭嘴。

然后他又想起那段“小插曲”，刚刚从奔跑中平复的心率又开始飙升。

他们环坐在更衣室，一边补水一边盯着蹲在小黑板旁的教练指出刚才的失误和后面他想要的调整。末了他肯定了巴西人和乌拉圭人的进球，全场起哄着鼓起掌，两人都报以真诚的傻笑。

还有五分钟，大家已经在通道列队了，他还没走到队首，看到教练正要先出去球员通道，就拉他到一个没有摄像机人也比较少的拐角一把抱住。

教练有心推开他，但旁边也没人，就由他去了。

他手臂穿过他刚才蹲在小黑板前解开了的西装外套，在他背上上下抚摸着，闻着他的发梢。

然后他听到教练说了什么，在教练温暖的信息素包裹下，他的小兄弟先大脑一步就硬了。

他愣了一下大脑才处理好，教练说的是他没时间洗澡，为了防止身体里，Leo留下的，东西沾湿西装裤，就把上次他送的小玩具塞进去了。

“Fuck，Ernesto?”他张大嘴直起身体，难以置信的盯着一派冷静淡薄的说出这样的话的男人。

他耸耸肩，似笑非笑的眸子闪着意思狡黠的光，仿佛那个带着情趣玩具，含着伴侣的精液，站在场边指挥了半场球，还一脸严肃的在中场休息时指导全场的人不是他似的。

Leo抱着头边摇头边往外走，走了两步折回来把他按在墙上压低了声音说，“看着我Mister，等我进球，把那东西打开，如果我进了两个，你就把他调到最大。”他暗示的用硬着的胯下在他大腿根部磨蹭，骄傲的感觉到身下的人也硬的厉害，连呼吸都变得急促。“听到了吗，Ernesto？”

那个人点点头。

他满意的望着他总算有些情潮波动的脸，拉开距离，把他过长的西装扣子一颗颗扣好，遮住他鼓起的下体。

转身去，朝球场跑去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”教练大笑着软倒在他家巨大的沙发上。

“别笑了！”他没什么底气的吼他。太丢人了，丢人到好笑，他甚至无法保持严肃佯装生气，就跨坐在教练瘫倒的身体上，屁股压着他的大腿，去捂他的嘴。

有句讲句巴萨赢得挺漂亮的，下半场还真确确实实进了两个球，只不过都不是他进的罢了，最丢人的是，他本来有机会进的，Luis被侵犯裁判判罚了点球，他来主罚。他当时心里波澜壮阔雄心壮志的简直可以感到那个小东西在心上人体内翻江倒海跃跃欲试的样子！

操。

然后罚丢了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”教练偏过头躲过他的手笑得更大声了。

狮子蹲在角落里抱着头，所以Leo表面看上去恼羞成怒的样子就更加好笑，他开心极了，回想起Leo球员通道里“强硬”的“威胁”，简直顾不得肚子里的宝宝，在和Leo的幼稚园打闹中上气不接下气的说着，“世界上最伟大的球员哈哈哈莱昂纳尔· 梅西，在赛前对他的教练宣誓，本场比赛要进，哈哈哈两个球！”他的手臂和Leo缠在一起了，要不是沙发大的像床一样他们就滚到地上去了。

“结果！噗嗤，他帽子戏法！哈哈哈哈击中横梁！”

“别笑啦！” Leo羞的满脸通红，看他笑自己也笑得眼泪都出来了，但听到教练说他是世界上最伟大的球员还是有点开心。

他小心的不压到教练的肚子，总算手脚并用的固定住了他的四肢，低头亲上他的嘴唇。

呼，总算安静了。

然后嚣张的教练在浴室里，被“世界最伟大的球员”从背后拥住，不得不面对着镜子，眼睁睁的看着自己赤裸的双腿被打开，从后穴粘稠的体液里取出一枚跳蛋的样子。那是一枚，在梅西选手射丢点球中，居功至伟的漂亮跳蛋。

_Leo._

_Leo, 停下。_

他耳边呼啸着风雨，和巴萨球迷山呼海啸的愤怒嘶吼。他们被对方29号球员对苏亚雷斯的恶意犯规行为激怒了，他也一样愤怒，憋着一口气。

他还没有进球，但他们已经赢了，比赛已经到了伤停补时。3：0的比分对手在五分钟内再无力回天。

在90分钟里双方都被激怒了，对手由于输球更不管不顾的铲球，抢断，毫不收敛的撞击。

他被放倒了一次又一次，从后脑到脚踝，浑身没有一块地方不痛。本场裁判消极的判罚让彼此的敌意甚嚣尘上，最终那个29号的强壮小球员一脚铲球踹到了苏亚雷斯的肚子。他再也忍不下去了。

即使最后五分钟他也看准了机会想要挑衅的过掉那个29号，即使要拖着极其疲惫而疼痛的身体高速奔跑至禁区也要在他面前把球送进门中，他的腿已经痛到不太感觉到痛了，他开始提速。

_Leo._

他听到了那个人的声音。

还有最后一次进攻。

_Leo，停下。_

不，就差那么一点。全场的球迷都狂吼着要我上前。

他在脑海里执着的盯着雨线里有点变形的球门。就差一点了！

_Lionel. 不。_

那个人的声音温柔但坚定的说。

他咬住嘴唇，皱起眉头放慢了些脚步，他刚过中场，而阿尔巴的球顺风传大了，冷静下看他无论如何也是接不到的。

哨声响了。

他们四比零主场赢下了毫不怯场屈服的升班马。

那是他第一次在脑海中听到他的声音。

他回到更衣室，没洗澡就去医务室看了看阿尔奈斯。他之前被铲伤替换下场了，好在队医说他伤的不重。棕发的小球员刚升到一队，惊喜的看着队长跟队医交谈，又害羞的垂下头在手机上往自己的whatapp置顶群聊里发了一排感叹号：我受伤了教练和梅西都来看我了！！！！！！！！！

然后立刻收到了杰拉德皮克的回复，“甜心，Leo也在这个群哦~”，他才想起发错了群，前阵子他刚被杰拉德拉近了一队群聊，他把一队和B队一起设置了置顶。

他的脸蹭一下红到后脖颈，Leo的手突然按到了那里。他猛地抬头，看到一个眉头紧锁的梅西。

“……说你的膝盖没问题。”Leo轻柔但严肃的说。

他赶紧点点头，想跟队长说自己没事。

安德烈斯还是第一队长，但他前段时间的伤病初愈，登场时间甚少，Leo开始慢慢的承担大部分的队长责任。相比安德烈斯的温润稳重来比，Leo总显得有些紧绷严肃。跟他以前传说中的样子大相径庭。他不想让Leo担心。

他刚想开口，Leo望着他的眼睛认真的说了句对不起。

他惊讶的张大了眼睛。

“你被侵犯的时候我应当去和裁判理论的，那是个黄牌动作毋庸置疑，但我离得太远了没有赶过来——但那不是理由，我应当保护你的。”

他自责的说。

阿尔奈斯却开心的笑出声了，他现在也是梅西队长的小责任了。“嗯！”他点点头说，“但我可以处理好，他只是铲倒我了，我不会去打架或者什么，我脾气挺好的。”

他张开手臂抱住了紧绷着的队长，“但我很高兴你这么想，我也——”他拉开点距离，望着那双温暖的棕色眼睛认真的说，“我也会保护球队里的大家的。”

Leo拍拍小朋友的后背，给他一个赞许的笑，接着回去更衣室查看Luis的肚子。

Luis刚洗完澡，就被一个脏兮兮的手撩开了刚换好的干净衬衫。

他嫌弃的把那只手拍开，呜呜啦啦的说着我没事他快踹到我的时候我就侧身了，只是被鞋钉擦到球衣所以撕破了点皮。

Leo难以置信的回想了下Luis在地上翻滚了好几圈的痛苦模样，突然觉得无比合理，就松了口气翻着白眼冲他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，往浴室走去。

他总算有时间思考脑海里的声音的事。

教练在他愤怒到头脑不清醒，被全场球迷拱着火上前时，呼唤了自己的名字，遏制了自己自我伤害，叫停了那个想要拼命报复的执念。那是真的吗，他是不是幻想出了那个声音。

他的身体在热水冲刷下依旧酸痛难忍。他的大腿内测也被踩伤了，但是皮外伤，痛的厉害但没有伤及筋骨，没被人发现，他也没有张扬。

他低下头按了按小腹右侧一块已经青紫色的痕迹，有些痛，是在中场抢断时候被对方五号手肘撞到。

他扭过身子想看一下后腰痛的地方，却嘶的一声痛的寒毛直立，颈椎僵硬的咔嚓一声，他已经不记得是第几次被从后面撞倒时伤到了。

他像个老爷爷一样缓慢的擦洗过自己，又缓慢的穿上衬衫——Luis说好等他一起回家的，出来发现更衣室一个队友都没了。

只有教练坐在他旁边的位置一言不发。

他也沉默着。他实在没什么力气说话，这场强度极大的比赛是本周第二场，而他已经31岁了。

_你得去看一下脖子。_

他反应了一会儿才发现教练并没有开口。他是在脑海里听到这句话的。

他惊讶的抬头看着那个眉头紧锁的人。

_你听得到对吧。_

他说。

Leo点点头。

教练闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

然后他开口了，声音疲惫。“我也不知怎么回事。当时我听到球迷们在起哄，我感觉到你浑身哪里都痛——因为我身上也开始痛了，特别是后背。我起初以为是快要临产了，站不了太久导致背痛，但——不管怎么说我看到你被激怒了，我们都很生气，但比赛大局已定，已经不需要和他们较劲了，你很痛，再拼下去你会受伤，你需要——”

“——停下。”Leo补完了他的话。“我听到了。你说：Lionel，不。”

Ernesto抬头看着他，点点头。

他也点点头。扣好了最后一颗扣子，关起了柜门。

“我停下了。”他挤出一个笑。他不想他担心，就补了一句，“后背就是被撞了几下，按摩一下就好了。”

Ernesto站起身，探究的看了他一会儿。“你不能骗我的，你知道我听得到你在想什么吧。”

Leo低头笑了笑，“Ernesto，这个链接，是双向的，我也听得到你，别担心了，你担心的太多，吵死了。”

_真的没事？_

他看着他在心里问。

 _真的。_ 他也在心里回答。然后抱住他把头埋在他的颈弯呼吸着那块皮肤的温度。

然后就被猛地推开了，他嗷的一声表达不满。

“裸体推油按摩是什么东西我不会帮你做的！”

Ernesto边嫌弃的说着边拿起Leo的包往外走。

“不，不行你帮我做也不行！”他更嫌弃的补了一句。

末了Leo听到那个嫌弃的声音说，塞尔吉一定知道怎么让这玩意儿停下吧？

他心口一紧，想起塞尔吉确实知道。

那时，塞尔吉· 布斯克茨站在中场远处，望着那只比杰拉德和罗贝托的灵体都要还要巨大的北极狼。他飘逸雪白的毛发在风中飞舞，缓缓的低下优雅的头，与支起身体的娇小北极狐额头相抵。

刚才那场比赛陷入僵局的时候，巴尔韦德把刚刚伤愈的伊涅斯塔换上了，在安德烈斯的组织和助攻之下，巴萨连进两球，接着，教练换下了他。全场掌声雷动，安德烈斯冲欢呼的人群挥了挥手臂，慢跑着下场了。

塞尔吉抬眼看了看远处的教练和他身旁两只雪白优雅的犬科动物，心想，他是比看上去要酷一点呢。他撇了撇嘴，决定之后试着更信任他一点。

比赛结束后他同杰拉德吃了个饭，刚到家，看到手机上来自教练的一条信息。

“你刚才听到我说的话了吗？”

？

他眯起眼睛在沙发上坐好。仔细回忆了一番教练在比赛结束后有没有跟他单独说过什么，答案是否定的。

他点了几下手机屏幕，把电话打过去了。

“你说了什么？”他开门见山的问。

“……”对面仿佛愣住了，然后是细细簌簌的羽绒被被掀开，轻微的脚步声，开门声，风声。

“唔，Leo睡着了。我……就是，我刚才努力在脑子里跟你说——其实我在做实验，所以你什么都没有接收到？”

塞尔吉扑哧笑出来，抿起嘴唇，“哦，我接收到了。”

“……”他听到对面倒抽一口气。

他的笑容扩展到整张脸，像露出一百多颗牙齿的柴郡猫。他也不解释，就安静的等着对面的人明显的慌乱结束。

“那你听到我问你的腰被撞的痛不痛了？”

“谢谢关心，我还好。”

对面又沉默了，教练低沉的笑出声来。

他知道被识破了，就笑眯眯得说。“所以Leo的头被撞了，现在你的脑子也坏掉了？”

“……你是说如果被标记过确实会有这种奇怪的共同感受？”

“唔，除非特别特别想要对方听到自己的时刻。”

教练沉默了一下，嗯了一声。

“能停吗？”最终他问。

“啊，倒是可以，就像标记能被解除一样，门能打开，也能关上。”他偏过头摸了摸自己的脖子，那里有一个小小的疤痕。

“哦？” 教练耐心的等着他详述。

“标记是一个双向选择。他标记你能够成功，是因为你们互相……呵，这可真是难住我了，你们以前又不认识，能成功可真让人费解，但现在说也晚了，算了不提也罢——总之标记成功之后就会在某些特定的危急时刻变成异体同心，会感受到彼此的思维，记忆和触感。但比起标记的永久性，这更像是一次性的链接，基本上睡一觉，情绪放松，就消失了，直到下次你强烈的想要感受到彼此，才会重新链接。”

对面明显松了口气。

“也不是所有的伴侣都能异体同心，所以又回到了 _‘一开始到底是怎么就标记成功了也是很让人费解’_ 这件事情上。”

教练在对面居然笑起来，似乎并没有被他的质疑所冒犯。

“嗯，从第一只微生物长出能感光的眼睛，地球历经五次生命大灭绝。”他顿了一下，塞尔吉听到沙哑的轻笑，“世代更迭的人类历史一直到流转到那一刻，那一秒的迈阿密大都会体育场。这之间任何一件事出了错，他都不会闻到我。确实，让人费解。”

塞尔吉皱着眉思索了着。

然后教练道了别，感谢了他答疑解惑，挂上了电话时，他还在思索第一只微生物的眼睛与他们的结合有什么关联。

Ernesto回到床上，轻轻的掀开被子，Leo眯着眼睛半梦半醒的看了他一下，伸出手臂把他抱在怀里。

“……Luis和阿尔奈斯都没事的你不用担心……”他听到Leo呓语一般的说。

“我也没事……脖子有点痛你可以揉揉我……Please. 嗯……Busi就是那个样子啊，他对谁都不是很在意，他只关心球队赢球和Cultura运作良好的事，没有针对你的……你看不到……他的灵体不代表他不信任你……因为他……哎你之后自己问他——总之他没有针对你……”

……思绪通常都是混乱而不成体系的，他惊讶于Leo能在他纷纷扰扰的神经网络当中接收到他当下最急于寻求答案的信息。然后他听到Leo回答他。

“嗯……Ernesto，我也爱你。”

他闭上眼睛靠在Leo的胸口听着他稳稳的心跳，他自己都没意识到脑海里有那么一句话呢。他喜欢这个人睡着了的脑海里柔软的潘帕斯平原，呼呼的风声和着不知名的阿根廷小曲。这让他感觉平静，他专注于伴侣脑海里的和缓吟唱，大脑从未如此安静的沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一场比赛：2017-18赛季西甲第十六轮；巴塞罗那 4-0 拉科鲁尼亚。
> 
> 第二场比赛中，老白中场被换上，二十分钟后巴萨连进两球旋即被换下休息的信息来自2017-18赛季，西甲第7轮，巴塞罗那 3-0 拉斯帕尔马斯：http://sports.pptv.com/vod/26725837/8077052?from=pptv ；除这一换人调整和进球以外，其余均为杜撰。


End file.
